On ne s'y attend jamais
by coucinet
Summary: Alors qu'Harry passe de bonnes vacances avec ses amis et rencontre une jeune fille, Draco vient tout déranger. Ils finiront par atterir à l'hôpital où ils partageront une chambre. HpDm slash
1. Prologue

_**

* * *

**_

_**On ne s'y attend jamai**__**s**_

* * *

_**Prologue : Les vacances d'été**_

**_..._**

Harry Potter, pour une fois de sa vie, trouva les vacances d'été mémorables malgré l'amertume et la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait après la mort de Sirius...

Ron l'avait invité à passer toutes les vacances chez lui parmi sa nombreuse famille.

Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, avait jeté un puissant sort de protection sur le Terrier, maison des Weasley permettant à Harry d'y passer ses vacances en toute sИcuritИ.

Il avait adoré ces vacances, qui lui parurent tout de même trop courtes à son goût, et ce fut le meilleur anniversaire qu'il passa; à part peut-être son 11ème où il avait enfin découvert par Hagrid qu'il était sorcier. Mais maintenant les vacances étaient bientôt terminées, il reçut sa liste de matériel et l'habituelle lettre d'entrée à Poudlard. Et à sa grande surprise, la lettre des résultats de ses BUSES lui confirmant l'éventualité de pouvoir devenir aurore par ses brillants résultats.

Harry, Ron et Ginny qui estimaient être assez grand maintenant pour faire leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, avaient harcelé Mme Weasley pour les laisser seuls pendant les trois derniХres semaines dans un hТtel sur le Chemin. AprХs tout, Voldemort n'allait pas les attaquer au milieu du Chemin de Traverse remplit de sorciers.

Après tous les arguments qu'ils lui avaient donnés Mme Weasley accepta enfin. Fous de joie Harry, Ron et Ginny envoyèrent une lettre à Hermione - qui n'avait pas pu venir chez Ron à cause de son voyage au Caraïbes - pour lui dire de venir passer le reste des vacances avec eux à l'hôtel. Ils furent ravis par la réponse d'Hermione qui avait pu obtenir l'accord de ses parents pour les rejoindre.

...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Chemin de Traverse

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Le Chemin de Traverse**_

* * *

Une fois sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry, Ron et Ginny choisirent l'hôtel où ils passeraient le reste des vacances.

L'hôtel était parfait : pas trop cher et situé au milieu du Chemin de Traverse.

Harry et Ron partageraient la chambre 35 et Ginny et Hermione la 36.

Après avoir défais leurs valises, Harry, Ron et Ginny décidèrent d'aller manger une glace en attendant Hermione.

En sortant de sa chambre Harry bouscula quelqu'un dans le couloir.

« Oh ! Pardon, dit-il en se retournant »

Une fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris clairs lui sourit et lui répondit :

« C'est pas grave » et elle entra dans la chambre 40 au bout du couloir laissant Harry fixé sur la porte qu'elle venait de fermer.

« Ouah ! Elle est plutôt mignonne. Vachement même !, s'exclama Ron derrière Harry

- Ouais, bof !

- Tu plaisantes ! T'as vu l'air d'ahuri que t'avais quand tu l'as vu.

- Ca va ! Marmonna Harry

- Non mais avoue elle est super canon quoi.

- Bon c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment très belle.

- Qui est-ce qui est vraiment très belle ? s'exclama Ginny en arrivant

- Une fille à la chambre 40. T'aurais dû lui demander son prénom, Harry, dit Ron

- J'n'y ai pas pensé. Bon on y va. »

Ils s'assirent à une table dehors et attendirent le serveur.

« Ah! Voilà Hermione, s'écria Ginny »

Après quelques embrassades le serveur arriva et prit leur commande. Ils restèrent une petite heure à discuter de leurs vacances.

« Bon, si on allait aider Hermione à s'installer après on ira acheter tout le matériel scolaire comme ça on sera débarrassé ! proposa Ginny

- Bonne idée, dit Ron regardant les affaires d'Hermione regroupés sous la chaise de cette dernière. »

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, pliés en deux par une bonne blague de Ron.

La fille de la chambre 40 sortait à ce moment et les regarda sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Elle regardait surtout Harry.

Elle se surprit à sourire en le voyant appuyé sur le mur riant à gorge déployée. Elle adorait son rire.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation et descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruit.

Ils passèrent toute la journée à acheter leur matériel, il ne restait plus que leurs robes à renouveler.

Pour la soirée ils décidèrent de flâner dans la rue sur la proposition de Ron qui espérait trouver une boite de nuit où ils pourraient réussir à entrer.

« Eh attendez, s'exclama Ron interrompant Hermione, elle a l'air bien cette boite non ?!

- Ron tu plaisantes là. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'on essaye d'y entrer, s'écria Hermione

- Si justement

- C'est tout mon frère ça, dit Ginny riant

- Allez on fait assez grand pour y entrer, supplia Ron

- Ron non, on ne peut pas. C'est illégal et si on se faisait prendre, s'exclama t-elle outrée

- On ne se fera pas prendre, répliqua t-il »

La fille à la chambre 40 qui marchait un peu plus loin derrière avait tout entendu et un sourire moqueur s'affichait sur son visage.

« Ron souviens toi tu as promis à ta mère de ne pas faire de bêtises, dit Hermione exaspérée

- Hé ! Regarde cet écriteau c'est à partir de 16 ans on peut y aller, s'exclama t-il leur montrant ledit écriteau

- Nous peut-être mais pas Ginny, souffla Hermione

- Ah non ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser pendant que vous allez vous amusez, répliqua la principale visé »

Harry qui réfléchissait depuis déjà un moment intervint :

« Bon ça suffit taisez vous. Hermione j'ai un marché à te proposer. »

La fille à la chambre 40 crût reconnaître une voix qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup mais ne savait plus qui en était le propriétaire.

Après un moment de réflexion, elle se souvint que cette voix appartenait au garçon qui l'avait bousculé dans le couloir de l'hôtel, aussi communément nommé Harry Potter.

« Si on entre tous dans dette boite on te promets de ne pas toucher à une goutte d'alcool »

Harry sentant que Ron allait répliquer lui écrasa discrètement le pied.

« Allez Hermy ! Ginny fait assez grande pour entrer, supplia Harry avec une voix dès plus craquante

- ...Bon, d'accord, soupira Hermione

- Merci maman, se moqua Ron

- Lâche-moi Ron...

- Quand c'est Harry qui te demande quelque chose tu ne refuses jamais par contre quand c'est moi …

- Arrêtez tous les deux, intervint de nouveau Harry sentant une nouvelle dispute entre ses amis, et allons-y. »

La fille entra un petit moment après eux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar. A peine entrés, Harry entendit une chanson qu'Hermione adorait.

« Hermione tu veux danser ? Proposa t-il

- Hé ben dis dont t'es rapide toi ! , s'insurgea Ron

- Je sais qu'elle adore cette chanson, répliqua t-il. Commande nous quelque chose s'il te plait et rappelle toi pas d'alcool.

- Ouais, je sais, marmonna t-il en allant au bar avec Ginny

Après la chanson, ils passèrent un slow.

« On continue ? Demanda t-il »

Hermione acquiesça et ils recommencèrent à danser.

Un garçon d'à peu près 17 ans invita Ginny à danser, elle accepta avec plaisir et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste.

Ron, seul au bar, regardait Harry et Hermione.

En dansant Harry aperçut une fille qui regardait Ron avec insistance. Il lui fit un coup de tête pour le lui montrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Hermione

- Une fille regarde Ron avec beaucoup d'intérêt je trouve. J'essaie de le lui faire remarquer, répondit Harry »

Et il redonna un coup de tête vers la jeune fille. Ron se retourna et comprit.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois Harry qui bougeait les lèvres en un « vas-y ».

Ron prit son courage à deux mains et alla inviter la jeune fille qui accepta avec grand plaisir.

À la fin du slow, Harry alla au bar et vit la fille de la chambre 40 qui buvait une bouteille de bièraubeurre.

Il voulut lui parler alors, il avança vers elle et… la bouscula. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour l'aborder.

Ron, qui avait suivi la scène, éclata de rire, heureusement il ne dansait plus.

« Oh! Pardon, il fit semblant de ne l'avoir aperçu que maintenant, j'ai l'impression de me répéter là, ajouta-t-il en souriant. »

La fille lui rendit son sourire et s'exclama : « Il faut vraiment que tu regardes où tu vas. Ca devient dangereux. »

Elle s'éloigna. Harry avait trouvé cette conversation beaucoup trop courte.

Il ne connaissait toujours son prénom et il ne pourra pas encore la bousculer la prochaine fois.

À minuit et demi, ils retournèrent à l'hôtel. La fille de la chambre 40 était partie depuis longtemps déjà.

Harry regarda la porte de sa chambre. On voyait encore de la lumière.

« Tu peux quand même pas aller sonner à sa porte à cette heure! Tu lui parleras demain, tu verras tu vas y arriver! Conseilla Ron »

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron, Hermione, et Ginny passèrent la matinée à flâner dans les magasins.

L'après-midi, ils allèrent dans un magasin de robes. Ils attendirent sur des tabourets pendant que la vendeuse prenait les mesures d'un autre client.

La clochette de la porte retentit. Harry n'y prêta pas attention mais Ron lui donna un coup de coude et lui montra la porte.

Harry regarda, c'était la fille de la chambre 40. Elle croisa son regard, elle sourit et se dirigea vers lui.

« Bonne chance! Murmura Ron en se retournant pour parler avec Ginny mais qui ne lâcherait pas une miette de leur conversation.

- Salut! Engagea la jeune fille… »

La vendeuse, qui était de plus en plus essoufflée, fonça vers la jeune fille mettant court à la conversation et s'exclama :

« Je suppose que c'est pour Poudlard!

- Oui c'est ça, répondit-elle à la vendeuse qui reparti aussitôt.

- Poudlard ? Questionna Harry.

- Oui, je suis nouvelle, je vais rentrer en 6ème année, acquiesça-t-elle. Avant j'étais à Beauxbatons!

- Vraiment ?! Moi aussi j'entame ma 6ème année. Je pourrais te faire une visite guidée si tu veux, proposa maladroitement Harry.

- Merci! Ce sera sympa, répondit-elle malgré tout. Au fait, je m'appelle Chloé Listonn!

- Oh! Je connais enfin ton prénom… Chloé, c'est joli

- Ah tu trouves ?!

- Ouais. Ce n'est pas vraiment courant par ici et moi je trouve ça pas mal!

- Merci! Dit-elle en souriant.

- De rien! Oh, je m'appelle Harry Potter!

- Oui je sais. Alors c'est comment Poudlard ? »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, la vendeuse prit les mesures de Ron après celle de Ginny puis d'Hermione.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Harry interrompant de nouveau leur conversation :

« Excusez moi pour l'attente!

- Ce n'est rien, s'exclama Harry en pensant que sans cela, il n'aurait peut-être pas pu discuter avec Chloé.

- Bien, venez, le mètre va prendre vos mesures, dit-elle entraînant Harry vers le fond de la pièce, d'où il ne voyait plus Chloé. »

Les mesures prises, les robes essayées et payées, Harry se retourna dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Chloé, sans succès.

À contre cœur, il se dirigea vers la sortie et tenta un dernier regard.

Il entendit la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinter et il fut bousculé par quelqu'un qui s'exclama d'une voix traînante qu'Harry connaissait bien :

« Regarde où tu vas Potter!

- Malfoy! Prononça Harry avant de se retourner, tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui m'a bousculé. »

La vendeuse connaissant, comme tout le monde, la rivalité entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, préféra s'interposer :

« Mr Potter, vous avez fini, vous pouvez y aller sans vouloir être impolie et Mr Malfoy, allez donc attendre sur les tabourets là-bas, j'arrive dans quelques minutes! »

Après avoir toisé une dernière fois Harry, Draco se dirigea vers les tabourets, ce qui étonna beaucoup Harry. D'habitude Malfoy ne partait jamais sans avoir lancé la dernière insulte. Mais le regard d'Harry alla plus loin et aperçu Chloé. Il allait commencer à sourire lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle regardait Malfoy avec grand intérêt. Harry comprit pourquoi Malfoy avait laissé là sa dispute avec lui, de toute façon il y en aura pleins d'autres à Poudlard. Malfoy s'était assis et commençait à converser avec Chloé qui était devenue rouge pivoine.

...


	3. Chapitre 2

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 2 **_

* * *

_Malfoy s'était assis et commençait à converser avec Chloé qui était devenue rouge pivoine. _

Sentant la colère l'envahir, Harry préféra s'en aller avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione.

Au soleil couchant, Ron n'y tenant plus, s'écarta de Ginny et d'Hermione, entraînant Harry :

« Alors, ça s'est super bien passé ?! J'ai tout entendu. Tu vas même lui faire visiter Poudlard, c'est cool non ?

- Non! Je ne pense pas que ce sera moi qui lui ferais visiter Poudlard, marmonna-t-il

- Comment ça? Tu lui as demandé et elle t'a dit Oui, non, elle a même dit Merci ce serait sympa. Je ne vois pas le problème.

- Elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, soupira t-il revoyant la scène. Tu n'as pas vu comment elle regardait Malfoy ?

- Oh! Malfoy, j'aurais du lui …

- Laisse tomber Ron, après tout je ne la connaissais même pas. Et puis si elle est intéressée par Malfoy, c'est que ce n'est vraiment pas une fille pour moi ! »

Harry arrêta là la discussion rejoignant Ginny et Hermione sous le regard navré de Ron.

Plus tard, Ron, sentant bien que le nouveau penchant de Chloé ne laissait pas Harry si indifférent, proposa une autre nuit dans la boîte. Forçant Harry, il réussit à les y entraîner.

Une fois dans la boite, Harry alla boire un verre jus de citrouille au bar avec Ron et Hermione. Ginny, quant à elle, avait retrouvé son cavalier de la dernière fois, et fonça vers la piste de danse sous les regards soucieux et veillant de Ron. Mais là tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était redonner le moral à son ami.

« Bon qui vas-tu inviter à danser ? Elle est pas mal celle là non ? proposa Ron

- Ouais bof, souffla Harry sans la regarder

- Allez Harry tu l'as dit toi-même tu ne l'as connaissais pas cette Chloé, intervint Hermione. »

Harry regarda Ron qui soudain trouva la piste de danse très intéressante à regarder.

« Bon viens on va danser, s'exclama Hermione tirant Harry par la main »

Harry qui commençait à se lever prit une dernière gorgée de sa boisson mais il la recracha aussitôt. Il venait de voir Malfoy qui dansait avec … Chloé. Ron suivit son regard et fit une grimace de découragement. Et dire qu'ils commençaient à lui remonter le moral.

Ginny qui visiblement avait suivi la scène déboula et prit Harry par les épaules l'obligeant à la regarder.

« Justement c'est une aubaine, s'exclama t-elle, écoute tu vas t'amuser ce soir. Tu vas danser, rire mais ne jamais la regarder. Tu vas voir ça va marcher crois-moi. Bon maintenant va inviter une fille à danser, continua t-elle sous les regards réticents d'Harry, Cette fille te regarde depuis tout à l'heure, je suis qu'elle serait ravie de te consoler. Allez.

- Bon ça va, ça va. J'y vais, maugréa t-il »

Harry se dirigea vers la dite file et l'invita avec l'habituelle : « Tu veux danser ? » Il s'étonna lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait invité alors que si ça avait été Chloé … Il préféra ne pas y penser car de revoir l'image de Chloé dansant avec Malfoy lui fit un pincement au cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il se déprimait autant pour une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Là il se sentit nul et décida qu'il allait s'amuser ce soir. Et c'est seulement en prenant cette décision qu'il remarqua combien la fille qu'il avait invitée était belle. Il se demanda comment il avait fait, comment une fille pareille avait accepté son invitation. Elle avait de sublimes cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à la taille et des yeux bleus extrêmement profonds où il plongea son regard. C'était très intimidant, il préféra détourner les yeux. Mais où cette fille était t-elle allée chercher des yeux pareils ? Il remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom.

Il croisa le regard de Ginny qui leva son pouce derrière le dos de son cavalier. Harry esquissa un sourire, Ginny savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la fille qu'il avait invité, qu'il venait à peine de voir sa beauté et de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Ginny avait le don de lire en Harry comme dans un livre ouvert elle l'aidait à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Pour ça il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Reprenant confiance en lui grâce au regard de Ginny : encore un autre don, il passa les cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille s'en approcha et murmura d'une voix extrêmement sensuelle qui l'étonna beaucoup et qui troubla la jeune fille l'air aussi sûre d'elle :

« Excuse-moi, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles »

La phrase n'avait rien de troublant mais la manière dont il l'avait dite était particulièrement séduisante.

« Marie, murmura t-elle essayant d'être à la hauteur de la voix d'Harry »

Harry recula pour lui faire face et replongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu as des yeux magnifiques, murmura t-il »

Visiblement les encouragements de Ginny faisaient beaucoup plus d'effet que ceux de Ron ou d'Hermione. Le slow terminé, ils se séparèrent. Harry retourna au bar. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron, Hermione et Ginny le rejoignirent.

« C'est sympa de m'avoir poussé je me sens beaucoup mieux, dit-il

- Mais de rien, Harry, s'exclama Ginny toute souriante »

Harry ne regarda pas une seule fois Chloé. Il s'était vraiment amusé ce soir, grâce à Ginny, se disait-il.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel de bonne humeur. Ron et Hermione fatigués étaient allés se coucher. Harry resta sur le grand balcon de l'hôtel avec Ginny.

« Ginny, dit-il rompant le silence

- Oui ?

- Franchement je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure, murmura t-il

- C'est rien Harry vraiment …

- Non, Ginny, ce n'est pas rien. Tu es toujours là prête à m'aider quand j'en ai besoin et pour ça je t'en suis très reconnaissant »

Ginny sourit émue par ce qu'Harry venait de lui révéler. Ils restèrent encore une vingtaine de minutes à discuter de tout et de rien avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, le troisième jour sur les trois semaines, Harry le seul réveillé, sortit de sa chambre en baillant. Il entendit une porte se refermer derrière lui.

« Bonjour Harry, lança Chloé

- Tiens ! Salut Chloé, s'exclama t-il

- Nuit mouvementée, demanda t-elle après un autre bâillement d'Harry

- Bof et toi ? Questionna t-il

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'apprécier Draco hier au magasin, dit-elle ne répondant pas sa question

- Je hais Malfoy depuis le tout premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés et il y a maintenant plus de 5 ans de cela. Tout le monde le sait ça. Par contre toi tu avais l'air l'apprécier, continua t-il essayant de prendre un ton indifférent.

- …Pas vraiment c'était juste en attendant que j'aie discuté avec lui.

- …C'était juste en attendant que tu as discuté avec moi ? questionna t-il

- Non j'aime bien parler avec toi. Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ? demanda t-elle

- Non

- Moi non plus. Tu viens avec moi, j'ai découvert un super endroit hier et je voulais l'essayer, proposa t-elle

- Ouais allons-y, s'exclama t-il »

Ils marchèrent en discutant et Harry réussit même à la faire rire piquant quelques blagues à Ron. Ils arrivèrent dans un restaurant, inconnu d'Harry, plutôt pas mal. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent.

Une heure était passée depuis leur rencontre dans le couloir, ils avaient fini de manger, discutaient et riaient. Soudain une voix derrière Harry interrompit leur conversation :

« Chloé … Potter ? »

Harry ferma les yeux, poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se leva faisant face à Draco

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

- Tu l'as payé pour qu'elle accepte de s'asseoir à côté de toi ?

- Non, tu vois, tout le monde ne fonctionne pas comme toi. »

Chloé ne savait que faire d'autre que regarder. Elle ne savait pas qui elle devait soutenir, elle aimait autant les deux. Ils étaient si différents, c'était comme le bien et le mal, choisir le « bien » était pour elle plus logique mais le « mal » l'attirait tout autant. Mais elle reporta son attention sur eux lorsque Draco s'exclama :

« Alors on est plus aussi amoureux de la petite Cho Chang, Potter ?

- Et en quoi ça te regarde, Malfoy ? »

Une serveuse arrivée à leur hauteur s'écria, empêchant Draco de répliquer :

« Messieurs y a t-il un problème ?

- Non aucun, d'ailleurs ne nous allions partir, répondit Harry sans lâcher Draco des yeux. »

Il paya et entraîna Chloé dehors.

« C'est qui Cho Chang ? demanda Chloé

- Hum une fille de Poudlard, répondit-il

- … Mais qu'est-ce que Draco a voulut dire par amoureux ? , insista t-elle

- (soupir) Je suis sorti avec elle un petit moment, marmonna t-il

- Après la subite mort de Cédric Diggory, comme c'était triste, intervint Draco qui les avait suivi

- Ferme-la Malfoy, répliqua Harry sèchement sentant la colère l'envahir de nouveau

- Tu vois ! Il fallait réagir comme moi je l'aurais fait. Tu es trop gentil, Potter.

- Quoi ? demanda t-il

- Si tu avais touché seul la coupe des Trois sorciers, Diggory serait encore parmi nous. Quoique moi ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la seule morte dont tu sois responsable. Ton propre parrain comment as-tu pu ? , dit-il feignant une profonde tristesse »

Là c'en était trop, Harry oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui et Draco. Il fonça vers Draco qui reconnut cette façon soudaine dont Harry s'énervait au point que toutes ses forces se décuplaient dans le seul but de le faire souffrir. Draco y était maintenant habitué, il sortit sa baguette et cria « Stupéfix ». Harry s'écarta et le sort atteint Chloé qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Draco et Harry furent choqués en regardant Chloé figé sur le sol. Mais Draco regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne. Il esquissa un sourire, c'était le moment idéal. Il s'éclaircit la gorge ramenant Harry à la réalité et s'écria : _« Endoloris »._

_---------------------_

_----------------------------------------_

_Voilà donc la fin du chapitre 2, j'espère que vous avez aimé._

_J'essaierais de poster un chapitre à peu près toutes les semaines._

_Alors à dans une semaine_

_Et si ça vous dérange pas une tite review ne serait pas de refus _

_Bisous_

_Coucinet_

_------------------------_

_**ange34** : Merci je suis contente tu es ma première review. _


	4. Chapitre 3

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 3 : Hors des limites du chemin**_

* * *

_Draco regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne. Il esquissa un sourire, c'était le moment idéal. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ramenant Harry à la réalité et s'écria : « Endoloris »._

Draco avait appris avec son père les sorts impardonnables : Imperium et Endoloris pendant les vacances en bon fils de mangemort.

Harry était plié en deux et hurlait de douleur pendant que Draco riait à gorge déployée.

« Ca fait mal hein Potter ? cria t-il »

Il releva sa baguette stoppant le sort.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on ressent ? Vas-y raconte, s'exclama t-il se penchant à la hauteur d'Harry »

Draco n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de désarmer Harry avant de l'attaquer. Harry attrapa sa baguette et souffla : Expelliarmus. Draco fut projeté contre un mur. Harry s'approcha de Draco qui était soudain pétrifié de peur. Harry se doutait que ce n'était pas lui qui faisait aussi peur à Draco. Soudain une grande ombre apparut à côté de lui et il entendit une voix aiguë et glaciale :

« Tu me déçois beaucoup Draco »

Harry se retourna et … Lord Voldemort était en face de lui.

« Non seulement tu n'as pas eu l'intelligence de le désarmer avant de l'attaquer mais de plus tu n'as pas eu l'idée de m'avertir qu'il était sortit des limites du Chemin. Je t'y avais pourtant envoyé pour cela, reprit-il »

Le cœur d'Harry rata quelques battements. Il regarda autour de lui avec cette même douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentait à sa cicatrice lorsque Voldemort était proche de lui.

« C'est vrai, se dit-il, je ne suis plus sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Pardonnez-moi ! Je … je comptais vous prévenir, bégaya Draco en se relevant

- Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, coupa Voldemort, Bien, Potter j'ai découvert que tu connaissais la prophétie nous concernant et tu vas me la dire tout de suite, ajouta t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple discussion entre amis.

- … Jamais, articula t-il d'une voix cassée

- Très bien comme tu voudras … ''Imperium'', souffla t-il »

Harry s'y était préparé mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il entendit une voix dans sa tête lui commander :

« Récite la prophétie »

La voix se répétait, Harry puisait dans toutes ses forces pour ne pas obéir. Ses jambes flanchèrent, il suffoquait et se répétait de ne pas prononcer un seul mot.

Draco était figé par la résistance d'Harry contre l'Imperium du grand Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais vu personne résister tout ce temps à l'ordre que Voldemort ordonnait grâce à l'Imperium.

La voix dans la tête d'Harry s'intensifia lui donnant encore plus de mal à la combattre.

« Celui …, commença t-il

- Oui, continue, souffla Voldemort

- Celui … Celui qui …, ajouta t-il »

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux souffrant de la douleur de sa cicatrice et de l'effort produit contre l'Imperium. Il était à quatre pattes et ne pouvait bouger de peur de révéler un autre mot.

« Allez, s'écria Voldemort commençant à sérieusement s'énerver »

Draco regardait toujours la scène et se surprit à plaindre Harry qui maintenant pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il secoua sa tête et essaya de se réjouir de le voir ainsi, comme il aurait du le faire tout à l'heure mais il n'y arrivait pas, même pas un tout petit peu. Des larmes commençaient même à lui remplir les yeux et à couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya rapidement en essayant de les arrêter. Mais maintenant elles coulaient abondamment. Il n'en revenait pas. Il pleurait en voyant Harry souffrir face à Voldemort. Mais heureusement Draco avait apprit à pleurer sans faire le moindre bruit.

Harry crut que ses tympans allaient exploser lorsque la voix commença à hurler.

« Celui qui a … le pou … pouvoir de … vaincre le Seigneur … des Ténèbres approche …

- Et ? questionna Voldemort »

Voldemort s'approcha d'Harry.

« Je… Je ne connais … pas la suite, haleta Harry

- Tu mens ! Tu la connais et tu vas me la dire, hurla t-il excédé. »

Comment un gamin, même celui-là, pouvait-il lui résister ainsi ?

« Malfoy, je ne peux pas le toucher, commença t-il »

Draco s'essuya les yeux avant qu'on ne le voie.

« Soulève-le, continua t-il »

Draco ne bougea pas.

« Malfoy, cria t-il le ramenant à la réalité »

Draco s'approcha d'Harry, lui attrapa le bras et le mit debout.

« Potter tu vas me dire la suite de la Prophétie et tout de suite, siffla t-il »

Harry fut étonné par le bras de Draco qui le soutenait assez … amicalement. Mais il avait autre chose à faire que de se poser ce genre de question pour le moment. D'ailleurs à cause de la fraction de seconde où il s'était déconcentré il prononça :

« … il naîtra de ceux … »

Mais une voix dans sa tête l'interrompit en lui murmurant de se taire. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix mais ne se souvint pas à qui elle appartenait.

« Continu, souffla Voldemort »

Les jambes d'Harry tremblaient, sentant cela Draco passa son bras autour de sa taille pendant que Voldemort se retournait et le souleva un peu pour lui permette de mieux se concentrer, ce qui l'aida beaucoup. Mais Draco doutait, Harry n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

« Tu veux revoir tes parents n'est-ce pas ? argumenta Voldemort. Je t'ai déjà fait cette proposition il y a quelques années, souviens-toi. Si tu te rallies à moi tu pourras les revoir. Réfléchi.

- …

- Comme tu voudras. Draco Malfoy, je sais que tu es capable de grandes choses et c'est pour cela que je te donne une seconde chance. Saisi-la, quasiment personne d'autre n'a eut ce privilège. Tu vas te racheter en désarmant Potter et en l'attaquant. »

Harry sentit Draco se crisper par ce que Voldemort venait de dir. Draco lâcha Harry qui s'écroula lourdement et douloureusement sur le sol. Il sortit sa baguette et le désarma avec un Expelliarmus.

« Serai-ce de l'hésitation, Malfoy ? questionna Voldemort

- Non, répondit-il un peu trop précipitamment

- Alors qu'attends-tu ? soupira t-il

- Endoloris »

Harry ressentit une douleur au milieu du ventre mais cette douleur était beaucoup moins forte que celle qu'il avait ressentie tout à l'heure lors du premier doloris que Draco lui infligea et cette fois Draco ne riait pas.

« Tu peux faire mieux que ça ! déclara Voldemort

- Je ne crois pas, je n'ai pas encore bien assimilé ce sort. »

Harry savait qu'il mentait, Draco lui avait fait beaucoup plus mal précédemment.

Voldemort se posta face à Draco et dit :

« Il faut que tu y prennes vraiment plaisir sinon ça ne marche pas, tu le sais, non !? Alors vas-y. »

Oui Draco le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à y prendre plaisir comme la dernière fois et ça ne servait à rien de mentir à Voldemort. Il y eut une légère amélioration mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour faire croire à Voldemort qu'il y prenait plaisir. Draco se dit que cette fois il était mort.

Voldemort soupira et pointa sa baguette sur Draco. Celui-ci s'effondra et poussa un cri déchirant. Voldemort releva sa baguette stoppant le sort. Harry se releva lentement, Draco haletait.

« Peut-être que je t'en demandais trop, lança Voldemort, mais je ne peux pas te laisser en vie alors que tu commences à apprécier Potter. »

Harry se figea par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Draco Malfoy commence à m'apprécier, moi, ce Draco Malfoy là, c'est impossible, se dit-il »

« Tu en sais beaucoup trop, continua Voldemort »

Il leva sa baguette.

« Dommage tu aurais fait un excellent mange mort, reprit-il, je croyais pouvoir te faire changer mais cette part de bien en toi est tenace. Adieu Malfoy. »

Harry pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort sans réfléchir et cria : Endoloris. Il avait agi aussi soudainement que l'année dernière juste après la mort de Sirius lorsqu'il avait courut après Bellatrix Lestrange pour la tuer.

Toute la haine, la rancœur et la culpabilité d'Harry se regroupèrent dans son bras droit pour descendre jusqu'à sa baguette qui l'envoya sur Voldemort en une lumière aveuglante.

Puis il se dirigea douloureusement vers Draco, l'empoigna et ils avancèrent se soutenant l'un l'autre. Là il n'y avait aucune rivalité entre eux, tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était sauver leur vie et cela même en s'accrochant à son ennemi. Voldemort pouvait ressurgir à chaque instant.

Harry murmura un mobilicorpus se souvenant que Chloé était toujours figé au sol. Il la fit planer derrière lui et Draco.

Après quelques minutes d'effort, ils arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'écroulèrent et s'évanouirent.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé :**

**Zelda-sama** : Mdr l'Endoloris t'a surprise. Mais comme tu dis c'est Draco, hein !

**Touraz** : Ravie que ma fic te plaise^^

**Kem-liu **: Mdr t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas mal lu, c'est bien un HpDm^^ Ravie aussi que mon style te plaise.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine^^**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 4 : Hôpital Sainte Mangouste

* * *

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa vision était trop trouble pour voir où il était. Il se frotta les yeux et les rouvrit.

Il était dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste, une chambre pour deux.

Harry reconnut les cheveux blonds de Draco dans le deuxième lit.

Il se souvint enfin de la raison pour laquelle il était allongé dans ce lit de Sainte Mangouste.

Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes flanchèrent.

« Oh ! Harry, non reste couché, s'écria Mme Weasley qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. »

Elle l'aida à se recoucher.

« Mme Weasley comment vont Ron, Hermione et Ginny ? lança t-il, Où sont-ils ?

Ils sont à la maison. Ils étaient très inquiets, ils sont venus te rendre visite tous les jours mais tu …

- Attendez, comment ça tous les jours ? Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

- 3 jours, Harry !

- 3 jours !? J'ai dormi pendant 3 jours !?

- Oui, c'est exact. Ah je n'aurais jamais dû vous laissez aller seul sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant tout ce temps.

- Non, Mme Weasley, c'est ma faute, répliqua t-il, je n'avais pas vu que j'étais sorti des limites du Chemin de Traverse. »

Dumbledore entra dans la chambre et lança :

« Tu es enfin réveillé, Harry. Comment te sens-tu ?

- …

- Je vois que tu es toujours fâché contre …

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas que je ne vous pardonnerais jamais, coupa t-il sèchement

- Harry !!! Il est en état de choc, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, intervint Mme Weasley

- Je sais très bien ce que je dis, répliqua t-il

- Harry, ça suffit, s'indigna t-elle

- Ce n'est rien Molly, dit Dumbledore d'une voix toujours aussi calme que Harry trouvait des plus agaçante. Harry, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas me parler mais il faut que tu me racontes exactement tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Malfoy ? marmonna t-il

- Harry, soupira t-il d'une voix lasse et fatiguée. »

Harry se décida à lui raconter tout ce dont il se rappelait dans les moindres détails sans oublier sa soudaine complicité avec Draco Malfoy qui semblait intéresser Dumbledore.

« Merci Harry, repose-toi maintenant, dit Dumbledore

- Où est Voldemort ? demanda t-il sans faire attention au frisson de Mme Weasley

- Ca, je ne sais …

- Suis-je bête ? Pourquoi je pose cette question même si vous le saviez vous ne me le direz pas ?

- … Ton doloris était très puissant, dit-il malgré tout, mais il ne faut pas en prendre l'habitude, Harry. C'est ton deuxième doloris et tu n'as que 16 ans… Bon tu dois être fatigué nous en parlerons après t'être reposé.

- Mme Weasley vous pouvez prévenir Ron, Hermione et Ginny que je suis réveillé, demanda t-il trouvant cela bizarre qu'elle ne l'ai pas encore fait.

- Il faut que tu te reposes, Harry, répondit Dumbledore, tu les verras plus tard, d'accord. »

Il partit en compagnie de Mme Weasley.

« Mais bien sûr, Dumbledore a du dire à Mme Weasley de ne pas prévenir les autres pour que je me repose, se dit-il, et peut-être même pour autre chose. Il programme si bien les choses. »

Harry poussa un grognement et envoya son oreiller qui atterrit dans le dos de Draco.

« Eh du calme Potter !, s'exclama t-il attrapant l'oreiller d'Harry, Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le vieux fou, tu ne veux tout de même pas que ces débiles reviennent ici. Je les ai déjà supporté les autres jours : un vrai supplice. »

En disant cela, Draco avait ouvert l'oreiller rempli de plumes à l'aide d'un sort. Il l'envoya à Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Des centaines de plumes volaient autour d'Harry qui essayait de les repousser. Harry se prit au jeu, il attrapa sa baguette et murmura : Wingardium Leviosa. Il fit léviter un verre d'eau au-dessus de la tête de Draco qui le vit mais ne fut pas assez rapide. D'ailleurs en essayant de l'éviter il n'avait fait que mieux se placer en dessous lorsque Harry fit tourner brusquement le verre d'eau. Harry éclata de rire :

« Tu n'étais même pas bien en dessous. »

Draco se leva et se sécha dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre.

« Tu peux te lever, toi ? demanda Harry

- Comme tu le vois, répondit-il simplement

- J'y arrive pas, moi

- Toi, tu ne t'es réveillé qu'aujourd'hui, expliqua t-il, Moi, je me suis réveillé le lendemain de notre arrivée.

- Pourquoi ai-je dormi si longtemps alors que, toi, tu t'es réveillé presque tout de suite ? dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Draco, Je suis si faible que ça ?!

- Mais, non, tu n'es pas faible, répliqua t-il, Toi, tu as réussi à résister à l'Imperium du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu lui as même envoyé un puissant doloris. Moi, je n'ai rien fait, je t'ai juste gêné. Je n'ai servi à rien.

- C'est faux, tu ne m'as pas gêné, au contraire, tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Sans toi, je n'y serai pas arrivé, dit-il sincèrement regardant Draco droit dans les yeux. »

Là, c'en était un peu trop pour Draco. Il préféra détourner les yeux.

« Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ? Je pouvais m'en vanter, non, j'ai choisi de le consoler. Bon sang, j'ai vraiment changé. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? se dit-il. »

Il se sentit abattu et alla se recoucher.

Il se sentit encore plus mal lorsqu'il remarqua que ce qu'avait dit Harry lui avait fait plaisir.

Il n'osait le regarder de peur de recroiser son regard perçant. Il avait l'impression qu'Harry pouvait lire dans ses pensées ce que quelques rares personnes arrivaient à faire. Et Harry avait tellement de dons différents que Draco préférait ne pas le regardait dans les yeux trop longtemps. D'ailleurs, il en savait beaucoup sur le sujet, il avait essayé avec son père d'apprendre à lire dans les pensées; sans succès.

Harry regarda Draco, il aurait voulu continuer cette petite bagarre.

Soudain, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune fille entra, vêtue de l'habituel accoutrement de l'hôpital. Ce fameux accoutrement ressemblait plus à un tablier qu'autre chose. Il était blanc rayé de noir et - Draco s'en rendit très vite compte - il ne cachait que le devant de la personne. Il n'était attaché que d'une ficelle autour du cou et autour de la taille, laissant le dos, les jambes et les sous-vêtements de la jeune fille bien visibles.

Cette jeune fille, d'ailleurs, semblait on ne peut plus perdue.

« Wewelle ?... Wewelle, t'es oùùùù ?... Oh, mais tu es Harry Potter ! »

Sans d'autres préavis, la jeune fille sauta sur Harry et s'accrocha à son cou.

« WEWEEELLE, VIENS VITE, J'AI CAPTURE HARRY POTTEEEER !!! »

Harry, lui, tentait vainement de récupérer son cou.

« Malfoy !!! Tu pourrais m'aider, non ?! »

Draco, lui, admirait, à sa guise, la magnifique chute de reins de la jeune fille.

« MALFOY !!! »

Harry était outré. Comment pouvait-il décemment se permettre de reluquer cette fille qui allait sûrement lui arracher la tête au lieu de l'aider.

Draco sursauta et reprit ses esprits :

« Quoi, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est ta célébrité, pas la mienne ! Et puis quoi, tu peux survivre au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais pas à une folle - aux jambes sublimes – de l'hôpital – avec une superbe chute de reins, des cuisses fines, des fesses bien rondes et…

- Malfoy, tu t'égares !!!

- Hein, quoi, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Espèce d'inutile !!!

- Ca va, c'est bon, je t'aide. Si on peut même plus fantasmer tranquillement !

- Idiot ! »

Sur ce, Draco attrapa sa baguette et stupéfixa la jeune fille.

« N'empêche, elle est vachement belle, souligna Draco

- La ferme !

- Oh, arrête, ne me dis pas qu't'es pas d'accord avec moi ! répliqua Draco, faisant léviter la jeune fille jusqu'au couloir. Eho, excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas perdu quelque chose ? »

Draco rendait la jeune fille au médicomage soulagé et quelque peu honteux tandis qu'Harry ruminait encore dans la chambre. Lorsque Draco revint, il retrouva un Harry légèrement agacé dans son lit.

Celui-ci était énervé, la raison ne lui était pas très claire, après tout il n'avait rien. Cette fille ne l'avait pas blessé ou quoique ce soit mais il était énervé, Draco ne l'avait même pas aidé.

Il entendit soudain des talons de femmes venant du couloir, en entendant cela Draco sourit à pleines dents. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux mêmes cheveux blonds que ceux de Draco. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à Harry.

« Bonjour chéri, s'exclama t-elle toute aussi souriante que Draco

- Bjour' M'man, murmura celui-ci mais pas assez doucement pour qu'Harry n'entende pas. »

La voix de Draco avait totalement changé. Ils commencèrent à discuter. Harry se sentit mal : l'Amour d'une mère, il ne se souvenait pas de cette sensation. Même Draco Malfoy l'avait, mais lui, cet amour l'avait d'une certaine manière quitté à seulement un an. Ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer. Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour se lever et aller dans la salle de bain. Harry dut passer devant le lit de Draco pour s'y rendre et Draco eut le temps de remarquer ses yeux remplis de larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à couler.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Harry s'adossa au mur et s'y laissa glisser. Il reconnut qu'il était vraiment fatigué : il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout et il pleurait en voyant une mère et son fils discuter...

* * *

**Voilà**

**Et comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a dans ce chapitre une ''petite'' dédicace à Wewelle une auteuse de slash dont j'aime beaucoup les fics. Malheureusement je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle ait eu le temps de lire cette dédicace…**

**Enfin je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé : **

**Touraz : Et voilà le réveil à Sainte-Mangouste, comme tu l'attendais Touraz. J'espère qu'il t'a plu ; )**

**Kem-Liu : Ravie que ça t'ait plu d'avantage**

**Zelda-sama : Décidément avec moi, tu peux t'attendre à tout'**

**A dans une semaine**

**Gros bisous**

**Surtout que le 14 juillet, je pars, jusqu'au 15 août à Marseille. Alors je sais pas si je pourrais updater…**


	6. Chapitre 5

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre **__**5**_

* * *

La mère de Draco était partie et Draco en avait marre d'attendre qu'Harry sorte de la salle de bain. Il alla frapper à la porte et lui intima de sortir.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, se leva difficilement et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes sur les joues. Il se lava le visage. Il avait toujours les yeux mais c'était mieux. Il sortit, Draco était appuyé sur le mur et attendait. A l'intérieur, Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il y resta quelques minutes, tira la chasse et ouvrit le robinet ne voulant pas qu'Harry comprenne qu'il l'avait fait sortir parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Il ressortit, Harry était couché et regardait par la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le faire sourire, le consoler. Il remarqua le repas qui avait été servi pendant son absence.

« Tu manges pas ? demanda Draco »

Harry se redressa.

« Je t'… »

Il allait dire ''Je t'attendais'' mais il préféra s'abstenir. Il commença à manger et reprit :

« Je m'attendais à pire mais c'est pas si mauvais

- Oh tais-toi ça m'écœure. »

Harry émit un léger rire et continua :

« T'as vraiment des voix différentes, toi ! »

Draco haussa les épaules et repoussa son plat avec dégoût.

Harry finit de manger et se recoucha.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'endormit.

Draco le regarda dormir en se maudissant de ne pas lui avoir remonté le moral. Après tout, ce garçon faisait parti des personnes les plus à plaindre de tout le monde des sorciers : orphelin à 1 an, ses parents furent tués par le plus puissant mage noir, il fut célèbre pour lui avoir survécu et ce mage le recherche toujours dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin le tuer. Et pourtant, Draco avait du mal à se l'avouer mais, Harry Potter était la personne la plus forte qu'il n'eut jamais rencontré. A part bien sûr Voldemort. Mais au moins Harry, lui, n'était pas répugnant à regarder. Il est plutôt mignon d'ailleurs, se dit-il en se redressant pour mieux le voir, il a bien grandi pendant les vacances et il s'est musclé …

Draco se tapa le front et préféra aller sur la petite terrasse de la chambre.

Une fois dehors, il respira profondément.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Draco sur la terrasse.

« Draco a vraiment changé, tiens je l'appelle Draco maintenant c'est nouveau ça, se dit-il à moitié endormi, il n'est plus aussi méchant avec moi, Voldemort avait raison. Draco Malfoy commence à bien m'apprécier et c'est vrai qu'il est assez sympa quand il le veut. »

Harry se sentit un peu mieux. Il s'emmitoufla dans ses draps et se rendormit.

Draco entendit du bruit à l'intérieur, il regarda. Harry dormait toujours et quelqu'un venait d'entrer : Chloé. Elle semblait perdue. Draco retourna dans la chambre lorsqu'elle allait repartir.

« Tu t'es perdu ? lança t-il

- Tiens Draco. Euh…en fait j'étais venu rendre visite à Harry, tu sais Harry Potter, mais j'ai du me tromper de chambre.

- Non tu ne t'es pas trompé. Il est là, dit-il en désignant une boule sous les draps

- Oh !… Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On partage la même chambre, dit-il avant de retourner sur la terrasse. »

Harry se réveilla et vit Draco retourner sur la terrasse, il découvrit sa tête.

« Harry, lança une voix féminine derrière lui. »

En se retournant, Harry espérait de tout son cœur que ce soit Hermione ou Ginny même en sachant que cela ne correspondait à aucune de leur voix.

« Tu as l'air déçu, reprit-elle

- Euh non. Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas déçu, dit-il essayant de se rattraper, je suis simplement étonné, tu veux sans doute voir Malfoy !?

- Non ! C'est toi que je suis venue voir. Je voulais venir plus tôt mais personne ne voulait me dire où était ta chambre en inventant un tas d'excuses bidon. Aujourd'hui j'ai demandé à une personne qui vient d'être employée et elle m'a donné le numéro. C'est bizarre quand même.

- Ouais ! Je suis content que tu sois venue »

Une heure plus tard, Draco retourna dans la chambre, Harry et Chloé discutaient toujours. Il s'allongea ne sachant que faire. Il décida donc de dormir. Il se retourna et ferma les yeux mais Harry et Chloé parlaient trop fort à son goût.

« Dites vous pouvez pas baisser d'un ton. J'voudrais dormir moi, s'écria t-il furieux

- Ben dis dont il était plus sympa avant, dit-elle regardant Draco qui entendait toujours ce qu'ils disaient. »

Draco referma les yeux et soupira silencieusement essayant de se calmer. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il était aussi énervé en les entendant. Chloé n'était plus intéressée par lui mais bon une de perdue dix de retrouvées. Il s'en fichait de Chloé alors pourquoi était-il si énervé.

« En fait c'est un garçon très compliqué. Mais il est super sympa quand il veut, dit Harry regardant Draco qui rouvrit les yeux en entendant cela, d'ailleurs c'est bien la première fois en plus de 5 ans. Je n'aurais jamais crut qu'un jour je dirais que Draco Malfoy est super sympa. »

Chloé rit et ils recommencèrent à discuter. Draco, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, il se répétait les paroles d'Harry dans sa tête.

Chloé s'en alla quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry regarda Draco qui avait fini par s'endormir.

« Apparemment Dumbledore ne veut vraiment pas que j'ai de la visite, se dit-il, Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-il que je reste seul dans cette chambre ? Son regard se posa sur Draco qui se retourna dans son sommeil, Ou plutôt pourquoi veut-il que je reste seul dans cette chambre avec Draco ? Il sait pourtant qu'on se hait, ce qui n'est plus vraiment le cas. Peut-être qu'il sait qu'on ne se hait plus … »

Harry se posait toutes ces questions et il en avait vraiment marre d'essayer de décrypter les actes de Dumbledore. Il préféra regarder Draco dormir.

Draco se réveilla et vit qu'Harry le regardait. Il sentit une sensation bizarre en lui, comme de la timidité, une sensation qu'il ne connaissait guère. Son cœur battit plus vite et ses mains devinrent moites à l'idée qu'Harry l'ait regardé dormir. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, il bailla et s'étira.

« Chloé est partie ? demanda t-il

- Ouais, répondit-il »

Le lendemain matin, Harry entendit les talons de la mère de Draco. Cette fois ils étaient accompagnés d'un autre pas, auquel Harry ne fit pas attention mais qui provoqua un frisson d'effroi à Draco qui se retourna et ferma les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit faisant place aux parents de Draco qui faisait semblant de dormir.

Le père de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, était la personne la plus froide qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, quoique son fils n'en n'était pas loin lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur. Mais lui l'était pratiquement en permanence même lorsqu'il regardait son propre fils, contrairement à son épouse. Narcissa Malfoy, elle, regardait son fils avec amour.

Ces temps-ci Harry se demandait comment Draco pouvait être parfois si gentil et parfois si froid, orgueilleux et imbu de sa personne. Il avait la réponse sous les yeux. Malheureusement son bon côté ne sortait pratiquement jamais et il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. D'ailleurs ce sera peut-être la première et dernière fois que Harry verrait ce bon côté.

Draco était le portait craché de son père : même couleur des yeux et des cheveux, même carrure, même dédain dans le regard. A part peut-être cette pâleur qu'il n'avait pas l'air de tenir de sa mère non plus. Contrairement à ses parents, Draco était muni d'une peau extrêmement pale lorsqu'on regardait bien. Une peau qui marque assez facilement, se dit Harry un peu honteux se rappelant des nombreuses fois qu'il l'avait meurtrie.

La voix de Lucius Malfoy sortit Harry de ses pensées :

« Viens Narcissa on reviendra plus tard.

- Attends-moi deux minutes dans le couloir, lui intima sa femme »

Une fois son mari sortit, Narcissa se retourna et s'adressa à son fils :

« Draco … pourquoi fais-tu semblant de dormir ? … Tu ne prendrais jamais cette position pour dormir, je te con… »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Draco avait ouvert les yeux et ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Quelques minutes passèrent et ils ne disaient toujours rien. Soudain sa mère l'embrassa sur le front, lui sourit d'un sourire sans aucune joie, lui dit au revoir et rejoint son mari dans le couloir.

« Vous communiquez par la pensée ou quoi ? dit Harry »

Draco le regarda mais ne répondit pas.

« Sérieux !? Je disais ça pour plaisanter, s'exclama Harry se redressant, Vous communiquiez vraiment par la pensée tout à l'heure ? »

Draco regarda le plafond et soupira.

« C'était bien ta voix alors ?! C'est toi qui m'avait empêché de continuer à réciter la prophétie en me disant de me taire, continua t-il »

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. Il sentait qu'elle allait exploser. Il était dégoûté. Dégoûté de tout, de la vie, de lui-même, de sa stupide attitude envers Harry Potter. Si il n'avait pas agit de la sorte, il serait tranquillement chez lui et surtout sans cette désagréable sensation qu'il allait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre par une mort lente et douloureuse que lui infligerait Voldemort. Et d'entendre Harry lui rappeler sa stupidité ne l'aidait pas plus. Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort qui insonorisa la pièce.

« Oh ! Mais ferme-la, hurla t-il, j'veux plus t'entendre. Tu comprends rien. »

Il se retourna et respira profondément.

« Je peux comprendre que tu aies des problèmes avec ta famille mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te défouler sur moi, répliqua Harry sèchement

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ma famille mais avec toi. Tu m'écœures, tu ne penses qu'à tes stupides amis qui doivent bien se moquer de l'endroit où tu es, dit-il voulant énerver Harry pour se défouler, J'imagine que tu n'as rien ressenti quand ton imbécile de parrain est mort. »

Touché. Draco savait que sa baguette ne servirait à rien. Harry bondit de son lit, … le gifla et à sa grande surprise dit d'une voix cassée :

« Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille sur moi. Tu ne me connais pas.

-… Ce n'était pas vraiment l'effet désiré, murmura t-il abasourdi

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais juste t'énerver pour une bonne bagarre à la Harry/Draco, dit-il d'une voix enjouée, mais je vois que les vacances t'ont ramolli.

- (soupir) Non mais tu crois que ça m'amuse moi tes bonnes bagarres à la Harry/Draco ?

- Ouais, en tout cas ça défoule

- Tu m'énerves. Pourquoi je parle avec toi ?

- Parce que je suis la seule personne à qui tu puisses parler »

Draco se rallongea. Bizarrement, il remarqua que sa colère avait disparu.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? demanda Harry soudainement

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as dit que je ne comprenais rien. Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? répéta t-il s'asseyant sur son lit, Explique-moi je veux comprendre.

- Et pourquoi tu voudrais comprendre ? dit-il sur la défensive

- Ben parce que ça m'intéresse, je ne te l'aurai pas demandé sinon.

- Ca t'intéresse ?! Vraiment ?!

- Ouais vraiment »

Draco regarda le plafond et soupira. Jusque là il ne s'était jamais confié à personne, n'avait jamais révélé ses sentiments et les avait encore moins analysé et ça n'allait pas commencer avec Harry Potter.

Il s'entendit pourtant dire :

« J'ai la trouille »

* * *

Voilà^^

Merci **Kem-Liu** pour ta review. T'es ma plus fidèle revieweuse ; )

Je pars en vacances, en France pour un mois et je ne sais pas si je pourrais reposter. Mais si je peux je le ferais sans faute.

Bisous à tous

A la prochaine


	7. Chapitre 6

Rebonjour tout le monde 

Je vais faire tout le blabla à la fin (pour ceux qui voudront lire et pour les reviewers…) et voilà le…

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

_Draco regarda le plafond et soupira. Jusque là il ne s'était jamais confié à personne, n'avait jamais révélé ses sentiments et les avait encore moins analysé et ça n'allait pas commencer avec Harry Potter._

_Il s'entendit pourtant dire :_

_« J'ai la trouille »_

Harry avait indirectement demandé à Draco de se confier à lui mais il n'espérait aucune réponse. Décidément ce garçon l'étonnait de plus en plus. Draco réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et préféra ne pas regarder la réaction d'Harry. Celui-ci essaya de se reprendre.

« De quoi ? »

- Euh … Oublie, dit-il le regard fuyant »

Draco se leva et alla sur le balcon.

« Attends, s'exclama Harry »

Harry le suivit.

« Tu sais, tout le monde a peur de quelque chose c'est humain, dit-il après une légère hésitation

- Sans blague, soupira t-il

- Alors pourquoi tu fais autant d'histoire pour ça, tu as le droit d'avoir peur, dit-il patiemment »

Draco ne répondit pas.

« Bon sang, ce qu'il est compliqué ce type, se dit Harry, Je comprends pas de quoi il a peur. Il est surprotégé et Voldemort l'aime bien ce qui est ra… »

Harry se tapa le front. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il avait empêché Voldemort de tuer Draco et Voldemort n'allait sûrement pas baisser les bras. Harry s'adossa au mur près de Draco.

« C'est à cause de Voldemort ?! »

Draco sursauta à ce nom.

« Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, ne pas prononcer son nom ? dit il articulant bien chaque mot

- Désolé, souffla t-il remarquant que Draco tremblait légèrement »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il tendit sa main vers l'épaule nue de Draco.

« Tu trembles, murmura t-il caressant l'épaule de Draco du bout des doigts »

Il a la peau douce, se dit-il.

Draco frissonna à ce contact et tourna lentement sa tête vers Harry qui enleva sa main réalisant ce qu'il faisait, le visage écarlate. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de toute sa vie. Il remercia le ciel lorsqu'une guérisseuse entra dans la chambre leur apporter le déjeuner. Il retourna dans la chambre la tête pleine de questions :

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Pourquoi y avait-il pris plaisir ?

Que signifiait le frisson de Draco ?

Pourquoi Draco ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ou au moins reculé ?

Harry secoua sa tête et essaya de penser à autre chose. Il demanda à la guérisseuse quand il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital. Elle lui répondit qu'il fallait le demander au guérisseur qui s'occupait de lui. Draco l'entendit et retourna dans la chambre lorsque la guérisseuse en sortit.

« Euh…Potter. Je peux te … demander un service ? demanda t-il le regard fuyant

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est comme service ?

- Je t'ai entendu du balcon et je voudrais que tu ne demandes pas au guérisseur quand tu pourras sortir parce que si toi tu sors je devrais le faire aussi et il reste encore deux semaines de vacances et tu dois t'en douter je n'ai pas très envie de retourner chez moi d'ailleurs si je le fais je ne serais pas de retour à Poudlard cette année, dit-il sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle

- D'accord, répondit-il sans hésiter »

Draco le regarda fixement. Il venait de lui demander de gâcher les deux dernières semaines de vacances en les passant à l'hôpital avec lui et Harry avait immédiatement accepté. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait accepté. Il se rappela ce qui venait de se passer sur le balcon et préféra regarder ailleurs.

« Arrête de te faire des idées Draco, se dit-il, C'est Potter, ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux qu'il fait ça. C'est … c'est pour te sauver la vie. Voilà c'est pour ça, c'est pour me sauver la vie, rien de plus. »

Draco plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Harry avait de beaux yeux, des yeux d'un vert brillant.

« Merci, souffla t-il

- Mais de rien, dit-il souriant, Alors si on mangeait ce délicieux repas, continua t-il sarcastique

- Mouais il le faut bien. Je meurs de faim. »

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Riant de tout et de rien les deux garçons ne virent pas le temps passer.

En fin d'après-midi leur guérisseur vint leur parler de leur date de sortie, Harry lui affirma que lorsqu'ils seraient prêts à sortir, ils le lui diraient mais que pour l'instant ils ne se sentaient pas assez bien. Le guérisseur accepta.

Ils passèrent plus de la moitié de la nuit à parler et à rire. Harry profitait de ces instants car de retour à Poudlard Draco ne serait sûrement pas aussi amical. Il se surprit même à penser que, lorsqu'il le voulait, Draco pouvait être beaucoup plus drôle que Ron, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

En regardant Draco, Harry se dit qu'il avait raté une belle amitié qui malheureusement se terminerait sûrement à la fin de ces deux semaines.

Les deux semaines étaient passées bien trop vite à leurs goût mais ils se gardèrent bien de le dire. La veille de leur rentrée à Poudlard, Harry dit enfin au guérisseur qu'ils se sentaient mieux et qu'ils pourraient partir le lendemain. Harry était étonné que le guérisseur les ai laissé rester deux semaines de plus que prévu, Dumbledore y avait sûrement mit son grain de sel.

Ils avaient tous les deux pris conscience que leur belle fin de vacances était finie. Harry se sentit un peu coupable en pensant que les deux semaines passées avec Draco furent meilleures que le mois entier de Juillet et une semaine d'Août passé avec Hermione, Ron et toute sa famille.

Harry se rappela soudainement de quelque chose.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu faisais pour communiquer par la pensée

- C'est très facile, en fait il suffit de penser très fort à la personne à qui tu veux parler, de dire « voco » suivi du nom de cette personne.

- C'est aussi simple que ça, demanda t-il étonné

- Ca dépend pour qui, répondit-il simplement

- Je vais essayer, dit-il se redressant sur on lit »

Il pensa à Ron, à qui il n'avait pas parler depuis longtemps et d'ailleurs il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi…

Il ferma les yeux.

…

« Mais comment on sait qu'il nous entend, demanda t-il rouvrant les yeux

- Il te répondra, dit-il vexé comprenant qu'il ne pensait pas à lui. »

« Il doit sûrement essayé de parler à ce défavorisé de Weasley, se dit-il retenant un reniflement de mépris, Je n'aurais pas du lui révéler comment faire. »

Draco tapota sur le bord du lit pour montrer son impatience. Harry soupira et rouvrit les yeux.

« Essaie avec quelqu'un d'autre, proposa Draco »

Harry essaya avec Hermione, Ginny et tout le reste de la famille Weasley sans succès.

« J'y arrive vraiment pas, soupira t-il

- Ecoute, ne choisis pas la personne pour l'instant ferme les yeux et laisse ton esprit choisir quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup et à qui tu penses souvent et peut-être parfois inconsciemment. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se détendit laissant son esprit choisir, seul, la personne.

Il rouvrit les yeux de stupeur, un visage lui était apparu. Celui de… Draco. Il allait refermer les yeux lorsqu'il se dit que c'était stupide de le faire vu que la personne était en face de lui. Celui-ci remarqua le changement et fut mal à l'aise face au regard perçant du Griffondor.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix d'Harry demander dans sa tête :

« Tu m'entends ?

- Oui

- C'est cool, j'y arrive, dit-il toujours étonné de ne pouvoir le faire qu'avec Draco et surtout pourquoi était-ce son visage qui lui était apparu, il ne pensait pas souvent à lui même inconsciemment... »

En y réfléchissant Harry se rendit compte qu'il pensait assez souvent à Draco et il préféra parler d'autre chose.

* * *

Bonjour

J'espère que je ne me suis pas faite trop attendre… Je viens de rentrer de mes vacances à Marseille et c'était trop bien mais bon passons… J'espère que vous avez, vous aussi, passé de bonnes vacances

**Kem-Liu : **Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu Alors « pourkoi dumby empeche les visites ? » Ah ah tu auras bientôt la réponse, dans le prochain chapitre peut-être… En relisant ta review, je me suis dis : « Tiens, où est-ce que je m'était arrêtée déjà ? » Et j'ai regardé. « Mon dieu, je me suis arrêtée là ??? » En effet j'avais oublié m'être arrêté à cette discussion... Ca m'aurait super frustrée moi-même si j'avais été lectrice ::shame:: Enfin, je suis de retour et vous aurez votre chapitre mensuel comme promis

**THwritter :** Ravie de te compter comme nouvelle lectrice Et comme c'est la première fois que tu lis une fic Harry Potter, il faut que je sois à la hauteur. Les premières fics sont importantes mdr je me souviens encore de ma première fois hihi (hum…) En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise déjà.

**Touraz : **Ah ? Mes chapitres sont « super (com d'hab) » ::contente:: hihi C'est gentil. Mais les amis d'Harry peuvent pas venir le voir, Dumby les en empêche tu comprendras pourquoi dans le chapitre suivant normalement.

Voilà

A la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7 : Poudlard Express**_

_En y réfléchissant Harry se rendit compte qu'il pensait assez souvent à Draco et il préféra parler d'autre chose_

Au milieu de la nuit, la dernière à l'hôpital, Harry se réveilla, regarda l'heure et vit que le lit de Draco était vide.

Il se retourna, Draco était sur le balcon. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre.

« Tu sais quel heure il est ? lança t-il »

Draco sursauta.

« Non, répondit-il néanmoins

- T'arrivais pas à dormir ?

- Non, souffla t-il

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ?questionna t-il

- Non, soupira t-il

- Tu viens d'apprendre ce mot ou quoi ! le taquina t-il »

Draco le regarda et sourit. Harry sauta et s'assit sur le bord de la barrière du balcon.

« Je réfléchissais, dit Draco

- On a un point commun maintenant, Voldemort veut not' peau à tous les deux

- (sursaut) Harry ! souffla t-il »

C'était la première fois que Draco appelait Harry par son prénom. Celui-ci adora entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche.

- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand t'as la trouille ! lâcha t-il à son grand désespoir »

Draco le regarda perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est la hauteur du balcon qui te fait ça ? dit-il d'un air moqueur repensant à Harry lui caressant l'épaule

- Non sérieux, t'as ton ptit nez qui fronce quand t'as la trouille. Et tu fais une craquante petite moue avec ta boue, dit-il sincèrement mais tournant cela en plaisanterie. »

Et pour bien lui faire croire que c'était une blague il lui pinça la joue en disant cela. Draco écarta sa main rougissant. Il se mit entre ses jambes et le fit basculer au dessus du balcon, le tenant fermement par les bras.

« Dis encore une fois une chose pareille et je te balance du balcon, siffla t-il

- Ouais c'est ça, répliqua t-il »

Draco le lâcha un peu et le rattrapa rapidement. Il avait l'habitude de menacer les gens au dessus des balcons mais là il y prenait un réel plaisir sentant les jambes d'Harry lui encercler la taille.

Et ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'Harry y prenait autant plaisir que lui…

Néanmoins, il commençait à avoir mal au ventre, cette position faisait travailler ses abdominaux et rire en même temps ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

« Je ne retirerais pas ce que j'ai dit, c'est la vérité, dit-il »

Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire et il fut content de n'avoir pas pris ses lunettes, elles auraient déjà fait un vol plané sinon...

Le tricot d'Harry glissa, laissant apercevoir ces abdos contractés. Draco s'y arrêta un moment. Il se reprit rapidement mais Harry eut le temps de voir son trouble.

« Ecoute ce n'est pas un crime. Et je suis sûr que ça doit plaire aux filles, dit Harry, Et pas qu'aux filles, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, Bon je commence à avoir mal au ventre moi, reprit-il innocemment »

Draco laissa son regard retourner sur la musculature du jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras sous le regard satisfait de celui-ci.

« C'est parfait, si tu as mal, il faudra bien que tu retires ce que tu as dit si tu veux que je te remonte, se reprit-il

- Jamais, s'exclama Harry »

Draco le surprit en le lâchant un peu plus. Harry poussa un puissant cri et attrapa le col de Draco qui éclata de rire.

« Mais t'es malade, dit Harry secouant la tête »

Draco le remonta toujours en riant. Harry, le cœur battant, sauta de la barrière avant que Draco n'ait pu recouler et il glissa lentement le long du corps de celui-ci qui avait arrêté de rire.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment avant que Draco ne se décide à reculer.

« T'es dingue, murmura Harry souriant »

Draco lui rendit son sourire et dit :

« On devrait retourner se coucher »

De retour dans leur lit aucun des deux ne trouva le sommeil.

Draco repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé, à ce qu'Harry avait dit. Il se répétait ses phrases en boucle :

« Tu sais que t'es mignon quand t'as la trouille ? Non sérieux t'as ton ptit nez qui fronce et tu fais une craquante petite moue avec ta bouche. Je ne retirerais pas ce que j'ai dit c'est la vérité. »

Harry avait tourné ses dires en plaisanterie mais les phrases elles-mêmes étaient plutôt véridiques, se dit Draco.

Il revoyait encore le tricot d'Harry glisser laissant à découvert ses abdos contractés. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette image de la tête et il le fallait. LE propriétaire de ses merveilleux abdos était juste à côté et il ne voulait rien faire qu'il regretterait. Mais peut-être ne le regretterait-il pas ?!... Il se tourna et essaya de dormir.

Harry, lui, repensait au regard troublé de Draco lorsque son tricot avait glissé. Un sourire béat lui monta aux lèvres. Par contre il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit tout cela à Draco. Il lui avait carrément dit qu'il était mignon, que son ptit nez fronçait et qu'il faisait une craquante petite moue avec sa bouche.

Il regarda Draco qui était de dos, la lune se reflétait sur ses cheveux blonds. Ses cheveux étaient l'un de ses nombreux atouts de séduction et Harry comprenait pourquoi.

Le lendemain matin, Harry sentit quelqu'un le secouer doucement. La seule raison pour laquelle il ouvrit les yeux était pour voir Draco. Et il fut énormément déçu en découvrant le lit de Draco vide et … sans ses draps. Il se retourna et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Draco de dos avant que la porte ne se referme. Il était très frustré, Draco partait et il n'avait pas pu lui parler avant.

Il tourna la tête et vit Mme Weasley très étonné de sa réaction et Dumbledore souriant comme d'habitude, mais son sourire était différent, étrange.

« Heu …Bonjour, bredouilla t-il embarrassé

- Heu … Bonjour Harry, répondit Mme Weasley se reprenant

- Bonjour Harry, dit Dumbledore

- Excusez-moi Madame, le guérisseur voudrait vous parler, s'exclama une jeune aurore

- Oui j'arrive, répondit-elle avant de se lever

- Alors ça va Harry ? demanda Dumbledore toujours ce même sourire bizarre au lèvre, Ce n'était pas trop pénible ces deux semaines d'hôpital ? »

Dumbledore savait, Harry en était sûr.

« Ca aurait été mieux si j'avais eu un peu de visite, marmonna t-il malgré tout

- Ca aurait gêné, fit-il simplement

- Gêné quoi ? demanda t-il exaspéré par les phrases énigmatiques de Dumbledore

- Je voulais que tu deviennes ami avec Draco Malfoy mais je n'avais pas deviné que vous deviendrez plus que cela.

- … Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda t-il feignant l'étonnement

- Tu m'as compris… Un conseil : N'attends pas un autre moment si tu sens que la situation n'est pas comme tu la voudrais pour la changer. »

Harry maudit, malgré lui, Mme Weasley qui revenait, de l'avoir laissé seul avec Dumbledore.

Toutes ses affaires étaient dans la voiture empruntée au Ministère de la magie. Dumbledore les laissa à la sortie de l'hôpital. Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross à 10 h 20. Ils étaient sur la voie 9 ¾ et Harry cherchait Ron, Hermione, Ginny ou … Draco des yeux. Il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Il se retourna.

« Hermione, s'exclama t-il

- Ca va Harry ? Tu peux pas savoir ce qu'on a eu peur pour toi, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras »

Harry était vraiment heureux de les revoir. Il les rassura et après quelques embrassades ils dirent au revoir à Mr et Mme Weasley. Hermione dit au revoir à ses parents et ils montèrent dans le train.

Ron et Hermione allèrent dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Ginny voulut aller avec ses amies mais ne désirant pas laisser Harry tout seul elle lui proposa de l'accompagner. Il refusa, il était bien trop fatigué. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi la nuit dernière. Il chercha un compartiment où il pourrait dormir un peu. Il était tôt, il trouva rapidement un compartiment vide. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'affala sur la banquette et s'endormit aussitôt après avoir rangé ses bagages. Une secousse du train le réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Il sentit une agréable odeur de fleurs, plus précisément de lys, il entendit la porte de son compartiment se fermer et il se retourna. Draco venait d'entrer et fermait les rideaux des fenêtres du compartiment.

Harry était aux anges.

« Wouah ! La tête ! s'exclama Draco, C'est une nouvelle coiffure ? »

Harry se regarda dans le miroir du train. Ses cheveux, d'habitude en bataille, n'avaient jamais été aussi emmêlés.

« Bon sang, je vais avoir du mal à me coiffer cette fois, dit-il passant sa main dans ses cheveux

- Ah, parce que tu l'as déjà été ? dit-il feignant l'étonnement

- Ah ! Ah ! Trop drôle ! C'est pas ma faute s'ils sont indisciplinés.

- C'est parce que tu sais pas t'y prendre c'est tout. Laisse-moi faire, assieds-toi là, dit-il montrant le sol »

Harry haussa un sourcil puis obéit. Draco s'assit sur la banquette derrière lui. Harry vit une jambe de Draco se placer à sa droite et l'autre à sa gauche. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se demanda pourquoi le serpentard lui faisait un tel effet. Il frissonna lorsque Draco passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Ils sont assez souples, commenta Draco »

Il prit un peigne argenté, sur lequel était gravé un long serpent avec au bout de la queue les initiales D.M, et un pot de gel.

Il commença par démêler les cheveux par à-coup. Harry, lui, se demandait ce qu'il faisait, il regarda dans le miroir et fut grandement étonné. D'habitude, il s'efforçait de ne pas hurler de douleur lorsque quelques rares personnes s'évertuaient à essayer de lui démêler les cheveux. Et tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à faire, c'était serrer les nœuds encore plus. Harry avait perdu beaucoup de cheveux comme ça… Mais Draco, lui, faisait cela avec une douceur incroyable. Harry laissa sa tête aller sur le bord de la banquette et ferma les yeux. Ce qui fit sourire Draco à pleines dents.

« Eh ! Potter je peux pas te coiffer si t'es comme ça, dit-il »

Harry rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

« Je croyais qu'on était passé au prénom ! dit-il pour cacher sa gêne

- … L'habitude, répondit-il simplement »

Draco démêla les cheveux vers le haut. Il se leva, s'accroupit et arrangea devant, sachant pertinemment que devant n'avait aucunement besoin d'être arrangé...

Le pantalon moulant de Draco laissait deviner les formes de ces fines cuisses, Harry préféra ne pas laisser son regard aller plus loin et c'était assez difficile. Draco était ravi de la réussite de son petit stratagème.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? murmura t-il de sa voix traînante et sensuelle qui faisait craquer toutes les filles »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mais il se fout de moi, se dit Harry »

« Rien, répondit-il malgré tout »

Draco prenait tout son temps et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Harry qui ne résista pas plus longtemps… Il baissa les yeux et les releva rapidement mais il s'aperçut avec horreur que Draco avait surprit son regard. Il s'attendait à se faire traiter de pervers et de toutes sortes de nom mais au lieu de ça Draco lui sourit et continua à « arranger » devant.

Harry était des plus étonné par la réaction ou plutôt la non réaction de Draco. Celui-ci se décida enfin à se relever quelque peu troublé par son propre comportement.

« Mais à quoi il joue ? Pourquoi il fait ça ? se dit Harry qui ne remarqua pas que Draco avait sursauté.

- D'après toi, dit une voix dans la tête d'Harry »

Il se retourna et regarda Draco dans les yeux.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées, s'exclama t-il outré

- Eh du calme Potter ! J'te signale que c'est toi qui me l'as dit.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit voco…

- Tu pensais à moi et j'étais tout près, la pensée est partie toute seule maintenant que tu as ce pouvoir. C'est surtout quand tu es loin que tu dois dire voco ou alors si t'es nul…

- … Euh … Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par d'après toi ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et lui sourit.

« Bon tu me laisses finir !? »

Harry se remit contre la banquette. Draco prit le pot de gel et en mis dans ses mains. Il passa lentement ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry et forma des pics sur le haut de sa tête.

« Et si tu veux cacher ta cicatrice…, dit-il commençant à connaître Harry »

Il laissa une mèche qui donnait une certaine classe et une particularité à la coiffure.

« Voilà…

- Wouah !

- Ca te plait ?

- Ouais j'adore t'es vraiment doué, répondit-il s'admirant dans le miroir

- J'aime bien coiffer, mais ne le répète à personne... »

Draco avait une assez grande féminité, plus qu'il ne le pensait d'ailleurs. Et cette féminité le rendait encore plus séduisant.

« Tiens je te les laisse, dit Draco lui donnant le peigne et le pot de gel.

- Merci

- De rien. Bon il faut que j'y aille. Préviens-moi quand t'en as plus, dit-il désignant le pot de gel

- Ok. Salut Draco

- Salut Harry, dit-il en s'en allant »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione revenaient du compartiment des préfets.

Harry rangea rapidement le peigne de Draco - qu'il n'avait cessé d'admirer - en les voyant entrer.

« Oh ! Harry qu'est-ce t'as fait à tes cheveux ? lança Hermione

- Vous aimez ?

- Ouais c'est super, répondit Ron

- Harry ça te va très bien, balbutia Ginny qui venait d'arriver suivit de Luna et Neville. »

Ils passèrent un bon moment à le complimenter sur sa nouvelle coiffure.

Le train arriva à destination et ils descendirent lorsqu'une voix perçante se fit entendre derrière eux.

« Eh Potter ! »

Harry se retourna reconnaissant la voix de Pansy, il voulait voir comment allait réagir Draco devant tout ce monde...

* * *

Bonjour

**Touraz : **En effet, c'est rare que les malades ne veulent pas partir de l'hôpital mais admettons qu'ils ont une bonne raison, papa Lucius et Tonton Voldy les attendant dehors Alors restent-ils amis à Poudlard ? Je crois qu'il va encore falloir attendre le prochain chapitre… Gros bisous à toi

**Kem-liu : **Parler en pensée pendant qu'ils s'envoient des insultes mdr ça ferait un joli embrouillamini :

« Perdu, sans tes amis, le balafré » _Tant mieux, on se voit ce soir alors !_

« Et toi, sans tes gorilles… » _Super, sur la tour d'astronomie, c'est bon ?_

« Pourquoi, jaloux Potter ? » _Il fera pas froid là-haut ?_

« Non, je vais nous amener une couverture chaude. »

« … »

Ptdr !!!

Gros bisous à toi

* * *

A la prochaine tout le monde ! 


	9. Chapitre 8 : Poudlard

**Chapitre 8 : Poudlard**

_Le train arriva à destination et ils descendirent lorsqu'une voix perçante se fit entendre derrière eux._

_« Eh Potter ! »_

_Harry se retourna reconnaissant la voix de Pansy, il voulait voir comment allait réagir Draco devant tout ce monde_

Allait-il rester gentil avec lui ? Certainement pas, et d'ailleurs cela valait mieux, pensa t-il, l'école n'était pas encore prête à concevoir que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter soient amis.

« Alors tu as enfin décidé à aller chez le coiffeur, lança t-elle

- Comme tu le vois, répondit-il calmement, Tu devrais suivre mon exemple d'ailleurs, rajouta t-il en regardant la tête de Pansy sous les éclats de rire des griffondor.

- J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas payé la personne qui t'a fait ça parce que ce n'est vraiment pas réussi »

Draco la regarda, furieux se retenant de répliquer. Il était très sensible lorsqu'on critiquait ses coiffures. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard.

« C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit, reprit Harry tout aussi calmement, Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Tu as fini ?, continua t-il toujours sans élever la voix.

Pansy resta sans voix, elle ne pensait pas qu'Harry répondrait du tac au tac et aussi calmement, ce n'était pas son habitude.

« Je prends ça pour un oui, rajouta t-il, Au revoir Pansy, finit-il en se retournant sous les regards ébahis des serpentards et celui amusé de Draco et des autres élèves. »

Habituellement Harry s'énervait et s'attirait souvent des ennuis.

Après avoir salué Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans une diligence.

« Tu étais vraiment génial tout à l'heure, Harry, dit Hermione, tu vois Ron c'est comme ça qu'il faut régler ses stupides histoires, ça sert à rien de s'énerver.

- Ca va Hermione, répliqua Ron »

Mais Harry n'entendit pas la suite.

« Jolies répliques Potter, lui dit Draco par la pensée

- Bon sang Draco, c'est si difficile à retenir. Répète après moi Har - ry, Har - ry

- Très drôle, vraiment très drôle »

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Harry se rapprocha de la fenêtre et pouvait maintenant voir Draco à la fenêtre de la diligence derrière eux lui sourire (comme il était assit dans le sens contraire de la direction et Draco, lui, dans le bon sens)

« Ta copine n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ta coiffure, dit Harry

- C'est pas ma copine, répliqua t-il agacé

- Ah bon !? Elle en a l'air pourtant, elle est tout le temps collée à toi

- Et c'est un problème ? demanda t-il tout sourire

- Non je te plains c'est tout, répondit-il descendant de la diligence et se dirigeant vers le château toujours accompagné de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit…

- Hé ! Ce sont mes phrases ça, répliqua t-il

- Je te les emprunte ça te dérange pas, dit-il s'asseyant à sa table »

McGonagall arriva avec la liste des élèves, un tabouret et le Choipeaux magique pour la cérémonie de la répartition. Et comme toutes les années le Choipeaux commença sa chanson. Draco préféra continuer à discuter avec Harry.

Harry mit un peu de temps à remarquer que tous les élèves applaudissaient et il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire autant. Ron lui lança un regard intrigué mais ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore s'était levé.

« Cette année je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle élève qui vient de Beauxbatons et qui entrera directement en 6ème année.

- Miss Liston Chloé, lut le professeur McGonagall

-Tiens je l'avais oublié celle-là, dit Harry à Draco un peu honteux

- Moi aussi, dit celui-ci sans honte aucune »

Chloé s'avança, s'assit sur le tabouret, prit le Choipeaux et le posa sur sa tête sous les regards de tous les élèves.

« Ils ont l'air de la trouver à leur goût, dit Draco observant les garçons

- Tu m'étonnes, s'exclama Harry sarcastique »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le Choipeaux s'écria : « Griffondor » suivit des applaudissements de ceux-ci.

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Ils se saluèrent et Harry lui présenta Ron, Hermione, Ginny etc…

Une fois la répartition des élèves de première année terminée, Dumbledore se leva, fit son habituel discours et ils entamèrent le festin. Harry arrêta de parler à Draco qui le regardait discrètement de sa table où la conversation n'était pas aussi intéressante que n'avait l'air celle des Griffondor.

A la fin du dîner, les préfets dont Ron et Hermione furent suivis par les premières années vers leur dortoir. Harry s'apprêtait à leur emboîter le pas accompagné de Dean, Seamus et Neville lorsqu'il entendit Dumbledore l'interpeller. Il dit à Dean et aux autres qu'il les rejoindrait dans la salle commune des griffondor. Puis il se dirigea vers Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Euh … Nous n'allons pas dans votre bureau ? demanda Harry

- Non Harry. Et maintenant je te demande de retenir le chemin que nous prendrons. Ce n'est pas loin de toute façon. »

Harry acquiesça et suivit Dumbledore. Peu après Dumbledore s'arrêta devant un tableau.

« Harry je te présente Christiane »

La dite Christiane apparue au coin du tableau. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans avec ses longues nattes blondes et ses yeux bleu-vert en forme d'amande.

« Bonjour Harry. Comme te la dit Dumbledore je m'appelle Christiane. Et je serai la gardienne de ta chambre. Donne-moi ton mot de passe et personne ne l'ayant pas ne passera jamais cette porte, s'exclama t-elle fièrement sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle.

- Je vais avoir ma propre chambre ? demanda Harry se tournant vers Dumbledore

- Oui harry. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir un peu de solitude après … l'année éprouvante que tu viens de passer. Mais tu n'es pas obligé, tu peux rester dans ton dortoir si tu veux.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais réfléchir.

- D'accord. Bonsoir Harry, dit-il avant de s'éloigner

- Euh … professeur, cria Harry après une légère hésitation, Merci

- De rien, bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit »

A cette simple discussion Harry se sentit soudain honteux d'avoir ainsi harcelé Dumbledore, qui n'était pas seulement son directeur mais aussi la personne qui l'avait soutenu et protégé comme son propre fils. Une sorte de grand-père en fin de compte. Harry se promit que la prochaine fois où il serait seul avec Dumbledore il lui présenterait ses excuses.

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune où l'attendait Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Sur le chemin il se surprit à rire en pensant à la tête que ferait Draco lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Il était quasiment sûr que Draco crierait à l'injustice.

Une fois dans sa salle commune il expliqua à ses compagnons de chambre et à Hermione la proposition de Dumbledore et décida d'accepter se disant qu'un peu de solitude lui ferait effectivement du bien. Ron fut déçu, comme tous ses autres compagnons de chambre, mais n'en montra rien.

« Ah ! C'est pour ça que tes affaires n'étaient pas dans la chambre, s'exclama Neville

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils les avaient déjà rangées, dit Harry. Bon ce serait bête d'avoir une retenue dès la première nuit, nous devrions aller nous coucher.

- Oui tu as raison Harry, paniqua Hermione se rendant compte de l'heure. »

Cinq minutes plus tard après avoir dit bonsoir à tout le monde Harry marchait de nouveau dans les couloirs en route pour sa chambre. Soudain, à un détour de couloir, il fut bousculé par une forme dont il ne distingua que les cheveux blonds platines habituellement savamment plaqués en arrière qui à ce moment retombait devant les yeux lunaires de son propriétaire.

« Tiens Harry pas encore couché ? s'exclama Draco le redressant

- J'y allais avant que tu ne me fasses voltiger ! Toujours aussi délicat à ce que je vois, dit-il remettant correctement ses vêtements

- Tu n'as pas les pieds sur terre c'est tout, rétorqua Draco d'un air moqueur

- Joli pyjama, dit Harry un sourire en coin regardant Draco de haut en bas »

Harry ne put réprimer le sourire béat qui se forma sur ses lèvres lorsque Draco rosit légèrement suite à ses paroles.

- Je … Je ne pensais pas que j'allais croiser quelqu'un … j'avais faim et … je ne voulais pas me changer, bégaya t-il

Draco était pied nu et portait un bas de pantalon mi-cuisses gris et une chemise entrouverte en soie noire.

« Tu portes de la soie même pour te coucher ? demanda Harry effleurant le col de la chemise

- Surtout pour se coucher, s'exclama t-il retrouvant tout son self-control, c'est plus agréable. Bon tu m'accompagnes en cuisine j'ai vraiment la dalle là

- Ouais allons-y

- Au fait qu'est-ce que tu faisais si loin de ton dortoir ? demanda t-il sur le chemin des cuisines »

Harry lui parla de sa nouvelle chambre.

« Alors ça, c'est tout lui, s'écria Draco parlant de Dumbledore, c'est vraiment déplorable et c'est lui le directeur. J'appelle ça faire des préférences moi monsieur, continua t-il pointant Harry du doigt en plaisantant

- Tais-toi Draco on va nous entendre, réussit-il a dire entre deux fous rires le poussant pour entrer en cuisine

- Me taire, mais NON je ne me tairais pas, cria t-il sachant qu'une fois entrés on ne l'entendrait plus, Et d'ailleurs je m'en vais de ce pas parler à ce soi-disant directeur »

Ils se fixèrent un moment et éclatèrent de rire.

« Ce que tu es sot c'est grave quoi ! s'exclama Harry après avoir repris sa respiration »

Et ils recommencèrent à rire.

« Bon, on prend quelques trucs et on va dans ma chambre, ok ? De tout façon, tu ne voulais pas te coucher tôt, non ? J'en étais sûr, continua t-il sans laisser à Harry le temps d'ouvrir la bouche

- Dans ta chambre ? put-il enfin demander  
- Ah, je ne te l'ai pas dit, j'ai une chambre à moi, secrète. Ça m'a soulagé de savoir que je n'allais pas être obligé de dormir avec les Serpentards. Je les supporte déjà la journée, la nuit aurait été beaucoup trop.  
- On est sensé dormir la nuit, tu sais !?  
- Ouais, mais non, c'est au bout de mes forces, dit-il se servant à manger suivit d'Harry. Bon on y va ? »  
Ils sortirent des cuisines et arrivèrent devant la chambre de Draco.  
« Ma chambre n'est pas très loin, dit Harry, On pourra se rendre visite ? continua t-il heureux que Draco soit toujours aussi amical même à Poudlard  
- Ouais quand tu veux, répondit-il  
- Wouaw ta chambre est génial !, s'exclama t-il tournant sur lui-même, j'espère que la mienne sera aussi bien  
- Tu n'as pas encore vu ta chambre ? Demanda t-il la bouche pleine »  
Draco lui tendit un croissant et Harry mordit dedans, ce qui surprit Draco qui pensait qu'Harry l'aurait prit dans ses mains au lieu de le mordre directement.  
« Non, répondit-il faisant signe à Draco de rapprocher le croissant de sa bouche  
- Alors quoi, on n'est pas capable de manger tout seul Harry, rétorqua t-il tout en rapprochant le croissant. »  
Harry ne releva pas la remarque de Draco et sauta sur le lit ne faisant pas plus attention à ses protestations.  
« Non mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, dit Draco sarcastique »  
Draco le rejoignit avec tout le plateau prit dans la cuisine. Il s'allongea à côté d'Harry sur son lit deux places et tendit la fin du croissant d'Harry à la demande de celui-ci. Le doigt de Draco glissa une seconde sur la douce lèvre du griffondor qui frémit.

* * *

**Capricorne1773 : **Ravie que ma fic te plaise. Et bienvenue parmi mes reviewers : ) 

**Touraz : **La réaction de Draco t'a plu ? ; )

Voilà pour ce chapitre

A la prochaine


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

« Ma chambre n'est pas très loin, dit Harry, On pourra se rendre visite ? continua t-il heureux que Draco soit toujours aussi amical même à Poudlard  
- Ouais quand tu veux, répondit-il  
- Wouaw ta chambre est génial !, s'exclama t-il tournant sur lui-même, j'espère que la mienne sera aussi bien  
- Tu n'as pas encore vu ta chambre ? Demanda t-il la bouche pleine »  
Draco lui tendit un croissant et Harry mordit dedans, ce qui surprit Draco qui pensait qu'Harry l'aurait prit dans ses mains au lieu de le mordre directement.  
« Non, répondit-il faisant signe à Draco de rapprocher le croissant de sa bouche  
- Alors quoi, on n'est pas capable de manger tout seul Harry, rétorqua t-il tout en rapprochant le croissant. »  
Harry ne releva pas la remarque de Draco et sauta sur le lit ne faisant pas plus attention à ses protestations.  
« Non mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, dit Draco sarcastique »  
Draco le rejoignit avec tout le plateau prit dans la cuisine. Il s'allongea à côté d'Harry sur son lit deux places et tendit la fin du croissant d'Harry à la demande de celui-ci. Le doigt de Draco glissa une seconde sur la douce lèvre du griffondor qui frémit.

Une heure du matin passa avant qu'Harry n'arrive enfin à sortir de la chambre de Draco. Quoique si Harry avait vraiment voulu en sortir il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps…

A peine eut-il fait trois pas que la porte se rouvrit.  
« Attends tu as oublié ta cape, s'exclama Draco la lui tendant  
- Ah merci, dit-il la récupérant  
- Mais de rien. Bonne nuit Harry  
- Bonne nuit Draco »  
Draco se pencha et embrassa Harry sur la joue débordant légèrement sur la commissure de ses lèvres.  
« Il faudra que je vois ta chambre. Demain ? proposa Draco  
- Ah … Euh … Je veux dire ouais euh … si tu veux, put-il articuler »  
Draco rit doucement et retourna dans sa chambre quelque peu troublé mais heureux.  
Harry, lui, semblait statufié face à la porte fermée de Draco. Il n'en revenait pas. Draco l'avait embrassé sur la joue et avait débordé sur ses lèvres, la commissure certes mais ses lèvres tout de même. L'avait-il fait exprès ?

Harry se secoua la tête et retourna dans sa chambre un sourire béat scotché aux lèvres.  
« Ah Harry ! Je me faisais du souci moi, s'exclama Christiane, la gardienne du tableau de sa chambre  
- Chut Christiane. Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas  
- Pardon. Alors as-tu choisi ton mot de passe ? demanda t-elle  
- Euh … Oui ça m'est venu comme ça. Ce sera : la pensée est une chose intime  
- La pensée est une chose intime hum joli mot de passe. Bien bonne nuit Harry  
- Bonne nuit Christiane »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant le passage libre à Harry sur une chambre somptueuse aux couleurs de griffondor. Un lit deux places aux draps ornés de plusieurs petits vifs d'or n'attendant qu'Harry. Un large fauteuil, un bureau en pur bois faisant fière allure où étaient disposé ses livres de cours. Harry déposa sa cape sur la chaise face au bureau et regarda par la fenêtre d'où on voyait le terrain de Quidditch. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il soupçonnait être celle de la salle de bain et l'ouvrit. Une grande baignoire comme il l'appréciait, un lavabo étincelant tout comme le carrelage et la baignoire constituait la salle de bain.  
Epuisé, Harry bailla et regarda sa montre. Il était une heure et demi du matin, il sortit de la salle de bain et se déshabilla maladroitement. Il s'effondra sur son lit vêtu de son boxer, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre un pyjama. Il sentait le sommeil le gagner lorsqu'une voix l'en empêcha, celle de Draco bien entendu :  
« Alors elle est comment ta chambre ?  
- Génial  
- Bon je te laisse dormir  
- Oh c'est trop gentil tu ne devrais pas, dit-il sarcastique »  
Il entendit Draco rire et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.  
Le lendemain matin il se réveilla subitement, ne sachant pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il poussa un cri et regarda au niveau de ses doigts. Un hibou qu'il reconnut être Coq le hibou de Ron lui becquetait férocement les doigts avec une lettre à la patte. Harry poussa un juron, bailla et s'étira.  
« Ca va, ça va, grogna t-il sous les hululements indignés du hiboux qui apparemment était là depuis un bout de temps »  
Il se redressa et prit la lettre à la patte du hibou qui s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre ouverte.  
Il reconnut l'écriture habituellement fine et soignée d'Hermione qui ici était quelque peu brouillon. Visiblement elle l'avait écrit à la hâte.

_Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ?  
Vu que je ne sais pas où est ta chambre je t'envoie Coq.  
Tu as intérêt à t'amener au cachot si tu ne veux pas être en retard.  
Eh oui notre premier cours est avec Rogue en potion avec les serpentards.  
ALORS GROUILLE-TOI._

Harry bondit de son lit et regarda l'horloge il était 8h 50 et Rogue entrait toujours le dernier à 9h pétantes. Après ce n'était même pas la peine de se présenter devant lui surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.  
Il attrapa des vêtements propres et tenta de les enfiler tant bien que mal, trébuchant à chacun de ses pas.  
« Harry qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, cria Draco dans sa tête le faisant sursauter, Tu vas tout de même pas être en retard dès le premier cours avec Rogue en plus  
- Je me suis pas réveillé  
- Où es-tu ?  
- Dans ma chambre  
- QUOI ?! Tu es encore dans ta chambre ?  
- J'arrive, dit-il ouvrant la porte, son sac sur le dos  
- Bon je vais retenir Rogue à l'entrée, toi profites-en pour te glisser dans la salle sans te faire remarquer  
- D'accord, répondit-il courant à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard vers les cachots »  
Quelques couloirs plus loin, Hermione et Ron se faisaient un sang d'encre ne lâchant pas la porte des yeux une seconde.  
« Allez Harry fais vite. Rogue ne supportera pas un retard dès le premier jour et surtout pas de ta part, siffla t-elle. Heureusement que Malfoy a choisi ce moment pour parler à Rogue. Si Harry pouvait arriver maintenant, se dit-elle observant Draco et Rogue dehors non loin de la porte »  
Chloé, qui était assise derrière Ron et Hermione, regardait Draco et trouvait cela bizarre. Le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de lancer de discrets coups d'œil dans le dos de Rogue comme s'il attendait quelque chose.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry arriva enfin et se faufila dans la salle de classe. Il s'assit à côté de Chloé et sortit ses affaires. Moment que choisi Draco pour enfin libérer Rogue remarqua Chloé.  
« Merci Draco  
- Mais de rien Harry, dit-il s'asseyant à une table devant »  
Et le cours commença. Hermione après avoir sermonné Harry, lui donna l'emploi du temps le plus discrètement possible. Harry lançait quelques regards discrets à Draco plongé dans sa potion.

Apparemment il aimait cette matière.  
« Il faudra que je lui demande ce qu'il aime tant là-dedans, se dit Harry soufflant d'ennui, Tiens pourquoi pas maintenant ? »  
« Hey Draco, s'écria Harry dans la tête de celui-ci »  
Le dit Draco sursauta et lâcha inconsciemment la petite fiole et le compte-goutte qu'il utilisait précautionneusement. Ceux-ci atterrirent à son grand-dame dans son chaudron où le liquide violacé qui y résidait vira au gris foncé suite au mélange.

Draco lança un regard furieux à Harry avant de se retourner vers son chaudron qui commençait à siffler et à déborder.  
« Désolé, murmura Harry quelque peu troublé par ce regard auquel il n'était plus habitué  
- C'est pas grave, marmonna Draco »  
Draco prit sa baguette et lança le sort « récurvite » sur son chaudron avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts. Il s'assit et attendit la fin du cours et évidemment Rogue ne dit rien feignant ne pas l'avoir vu.  
Ron, le remarquant en profita et dit assez doucement pour que seul le principal visé, Harry, Hermione et Chloé ne l'entende :  
« Alors Malfoy, même plus capable de faire une potion correctement »  
Draco se retourna prêt à lui lancer une de ses répliques cinglantes mais il fut devancé par un Harry furieux :  
« Lâche-le un peu Ron, réalisant son erreur il se rattrapa plus calmement, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis bêtement.

- Harry a raison Ron tais-toi, s'exclama Hermione dérangée dans son travail mais qui n'avait pas fait attention à l'agressivité qu'avait employé Harry

- Mais Herm …, tenta Ron

- Chut, siffla t-elle

- Laisse-moi au moins finir, répliqua t-il

- Ron, tais-toi, tu m'empêches de me concentrer »

Harry, lui, n'avait pas osé regarder la réaction de Draco. Il avait carrément agressé son meilleur ami pour le défendre et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait maintenant était de croiser son regard.

* * *

Bonjour

**Zaika : **BienvenueZaika, ravie que ma fic te plaise

**Touraz : « **Quand est-ce que ça va aller un peu plus loin ? » Hum, je prend mon temps lol Il faut que ça se construise tout doucement. Mais t'inquiète, ça va se faire

**Meliy : **Bienvenue à toi aussi Meliy, ravie que ma fic te plaise

**Ayamu : **Ah toutes les reviews que t'as mises ! C'est trop gentil J'étais là en plus et il était super tard, je les voyais arriver au fur et à mesure que tu lisais hihi. Mais NON, faut pas tuer Chloé c'est mon personnage  mdr. « Draco a t-il accepté l'attraction qu'il perçoit pour Harry ? » Parfois, on fait des choses sans penser aux conséquences et souvent même, en préférant ne pas y penser hihi. « Première nuit à Poudlard et déjà dans le même lit ! » mdr c'est vrai ça, qui sait ce qui pourrait s'y passer ? J'espère que ce chapitre là aussi t'aura plut.

A la prochaine tout le monde

Bisous


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10 : La révélation**_

_Harry, lui, n'avait pas osé regarder la réaction de Draco. Il avait carrément agressé son meilleur ami pour le défendre et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait maintenant était de croiser son regard_

Chloé, elle, regardait Draco et Harry alternativement se demandant ce qu'il se passait réellement. En tout cas elle en était sûr Harry avait défendu Draco. Et elle se souvint de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Harry lui avait clairement dit à l'hôpital que Draco pouvait être sympa quand il le voulait, apparemment ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance.

La matinée se passa relativement bien, Rogue retira quelques points à Griffondor mais à part ça tout allait bien. L'inquiétude d'Harry dû au regard furieux de Draco s'envola suite au somptueux sourire que lui adressa celui-ci devinant la cause de son trouble. Sourire que lui rendit Harry les yeux brillants et les joues rougies.

Ginny, qui passait par là, resta figé face à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Chloé, elle, les regardait amusée.

« Est-ce… est-ce qu'ils se sont souris ? demanda Ginny peu convaincu par sa vision

- Apparemment, répondit-elle simplement

- Mais il était très … sensuel ce sourire. Ça ne t'étonne pas toi ? s'emporta t-elle

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais c'est assez frustrant : les deux seuls garçons qui m'intéressaient à Poudlard sont attirés l'un par l'autre, dit-elle allant déjeuner

- Quoi !? Attends ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre. Ils se détestent, ils se haïssent, ils s'exècrent

- Ginny, est-ce que tu trouves que c'est le comportement de deux personnes qui se haïssent, dit-elle s'asseyant à table, Mais peut-être que je me trompe, tu les connais mieux que moi après tout, mais en tout cas ce qui sûr c'est qu'ils sont devenus amis »

Chloé lui expliqua, tout en mangeant, les soupçons qui l'avaient mise sur la voie : la subite et urgente conversation que Draco devait avoir avec Rogue le matin même où Harry est en retard. Conversation qui ne semblait pas très intéressante vu les nombreux coups d'œil jetés par Draco dans le couloir justement dos à Rogue, endroit d'où ce cher Harry apparut, et qui prit fin lorsque le tant attendu fut bien installé.

Ainsi que l'agressivité avec laquelle Harry avait défendu Draco contre Ron. Sans oublier les dires d'Harry à l'hôpital et leur fameux sourire.

« Malfoy… super sympa ? Hé bien, marmonna Ginny n'en revenant pas, Bon, ils sont peut-être juste amis.

- Oui, peut-être, acquiesça Chloé

- N'en parlons à personne pour le moment, d'accord ? proposa t-elle vivement voyant les autres arriver.

- OK, souffla t-elle »

Harry s'assit à côté de Chloé.

« Vous ne nous avez pas attendu à ce que je vois, dit Ron regardant Chloé, Ginny et leur assiette

- Désolé, on avait faim, dit simplement Chloé

- Vous faites quoi après déjeuner ? demanda Harry se servant

- Moi, j'ai un cours d'Arithmancie à 14 h, répondit Hermione

- Moi, rien. On fait une partie d'échec Harry ? proposa Ron

- Hum. Non, j'ai pas trop envie, je perds tout le temps, répondit celui-ci

- Moi, non plus, je ne fais rien. Je veux bien jouer avec toi, Ron, si tu veux, s'exclama Chloé

- Ouais d'accord

- Tiens Ron aurait-il enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. Parfait je ne vais pas raté ça, s'écria Ginny »

« Bon on dirait qu'y a que moi qui suis pas casé, je vais en profiter pour ranger ma chambre tiens, pensa Harry »

Le repas terminé, Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin, il passa devant la chambre du serpentard qui l'avait tenu éveillé durant prêt de toute la nuit dernière. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs demandé s'il pouvait voir sa chambre aujourd'hui et la moitié de la journée était déjà passée.

« Si ça se trouve il a oublié, pensa tristement Harry arrivé devant sa porte »

« La pensée est une chose intime, s'exclama t-il

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, s'exclama Draco qui venait d'arriver, Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Euh… C'est mon mot de passe

- Oh, original, dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans l'entrée

- Mais je t'en prie, dit-il sarcastique toujours sur le seuil de la porte un sourire béat au lèvre

- Oh elle est pas mal, m'enfin t'aurais pu ranger non ?! »

Harry se décida à entrer, refoulant son sourire.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps ce matin et encore moins hier soir, dit-il ramassant les vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce le matin même

- Hum … joli boxer, s'exclama soudainement Draco »

Harry se retourna et vit Draco, un sourire moqueur au lèvre et à ses pieds son boxer … léopard. Il l'avait acheté pour déconner suite à un pari avec Hermione qui malheureusement avait gagné. Il s'était dit qu'il pouvait l'acheter il n'allait jamais le mettre de toutes façons mais Hermione ne l'avait pas vu du même œil.

« On a fait un pari et si je t'ai dit de l'acheter c'est pas pour qu'il reste au fond de ton armoire, avait-elle dit »

Et en fin du compte il l'avait finalement apprécié ce boxer.

« C'est vrai, il est joli, confortable et j'ai toujours aimé les félins, s'était-il dit, tout ce qu'il faut c'est qu'Hermione ne sache pas que je continue à le porter »

Et malheureusement hier il ne l'avait pas rangé. Résultat Draco l'avait vu, il aurait encore préféré que ce soit Hermione. Ses joues eurent soudain l'air de deux feux de circulation passés au rouge.

Il ramassa son boxer et l'envoya comme le reste de ses vêtements dans la salle de bain, ne pouvant prononcer le moindre mot.

Draco s'allongea sur le lit et vit son peigne sur la commode. Harry suivit son regard :

« J'ai pas eu le temps ce matin

- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

- Ouais »

Harry s'assit à terre contre le lit et comme la dernière fois Draco mit ses jambes de chaque côté d'Harry.

« Pourquoi tu plaques tout le temps tes cheveux en arrière. Ils sont pas mal aussi quand ils tombent devant

- Je n'aime pas avoir les cheveux dans les yeux

- N'empêche que ça te va bien, tu devrais faire ça plus souvent

- J'vais y réfléchir, dit-il simplement, Voilà j'ai fini

- Tiens tu as mis moins de temps cette fois

- Ah … Euh. Ben apparemment je m'améliore, se reprit-il »

La dernière fois Draco s'était attardé faisant semblant d'arranger devant. Son but était de se rapprocher innocemment d'Harry et de permettre à celui-ci de pouvoir observer ce qu'il voulait et ainsi de savoir si aux yeux du jeune homme il était un tant soit peu attirant. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à être si appétissant. Il sourit à cette dernière réflexion.

Harry était toujours assit par terre entre les jambes de Draco, il allait se lever lorsque celui-ci le retint par les épaules et lui fit signe de s'avancer. Harry s'exécuta attendant avec une légère appréhension l'idée merveilleuse qui venait de germer dans la tête de Draco. Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque Draco s'installa, toujours les jambes écartées, entre lui et le bord du lit. Draco fit glisser sa main droite sur le torse d'Harry le tirant vers lui, plaquant le dos de celui-ci sur son propre torse. Enlaçant la taille du griffondor quelque peu troublé, il se délecta de l'odeur et de la chaleur du corps qu'il tenait possessivement mais tendrement dans ses bras.

Draco sentant la légère crispation d'Harry dit ce qu'il lui passa par la tête pour lancer la conversation, appuyant son dos sur le bord du lit :

« A ce que je vois tu es toujours aussi doué en potion »

Harry, trop occupé à chercher un endroit où placer ses mains, ne répondit pas. Après maintes réflexions il opta pour mettre ses bras sur les genoux relevés et fléchis de Draco et ses mains sur les tibias de celui-ci.

« Hé tu m'écoutes ? demanda Draco sachant pertinemment la réponse

- Hein quoi euh non excuse-moi qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

Draco émit un léger rire.

« A ce que j'ai vu ce matin tu es toujours aussi doué en potion

- Hum ouais je n'aime pas cette matière

- Moi je l'adore

- Ouais j'ai vu, tu avais l'air horrifié d'avoir loupé ta potion. Désolé

- C'est pas grave, dit-il avec un peu plus de conviction que la dernière fois »

Harry se détendit légèrement et se lova plus confortablement contre Draco, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule musclée de celui-ci. Draco poussa un léger soupir sentant l'aise de son ami. Ils ne ressentaient aucune gêne, ils étaient ensemble, l'un dans les bras de l'autre et n'avaient pas envie de se poser mille questions. Ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi bien, libres et détendus. Tous les problèmes tel Voldemort et ses partisans mangemorts leur sortirent de la tête laissant place à une paix et un bien-être qu'ils ne connaissaient guère.

Draco sentait les rapides battements du cœur d'Harry contre sa main posée sur la poitrine de celui-ci qui, lui, sentait la respiration calme et lente de Draco dans son cou le faisant frissonner.

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela avant que Draco ne rompe le silence :

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux

- En potion ?

- Ouais je peux te donner des cours

- Ce serai bien je suis d'accord, dit-il ravi de pouvoir revoir le serpentard, Quand ?

- Hum samedi ?

- D'accord »

Sans s'en apercevoir Draco se pencha et déposa un léger baiser dans le cou du griffondor...

* * *

Merci beaucoup aux reviewers et à tous ceux qui ont lu 

**Alfgard : **Les ''choses'' s'installent encore mieux entre Harry et Draco là Ca t'a plut ?

**Zaika : **Et voici la suite. Ravie que la précédente t'ait plu.

**Touraz : **lol Et oui, l'est impatient notre Harry, faut qu'il demande quand il en a envie

**Ayamu : **Mais non, je ne m'en fiche pas de ta vie, au contraire, je suis contente d'avoir pu te soulager un peu. C'était pas trop grave, j'espère ? J'ai essayé de trouver comment répondre tout de suite avec ff mais je savais pas comment faire --' Si c'est pas trop long à expliquer, je serais ravi d'apprendre lol ; ) Sinon, Chloé, une prétendue fiancée de Draco ? hihi On verra, on verra… J'espère que ce chap là aussi t'a plu en tout cas

Gros bisous à tout le monde

**_Et bon réveillon à tous._**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour les gens ! Cadeau de fin d'année : new chapitre !!!**

**Bonne année à tous !!!**

__

_Chapitre 11_

_Sans s'en apercevoir, Draco se pencha et déposa un léger baiser dans le cou du griffondor._

« Oh … pardon je … je sais pas ce qui m'a prit »

Harry le coupa en posant son doigt sur les fines lèvres du serpentard rouge de honte de s'être ainsi laissé aller.

« C'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas et je ne t'en voudrais pas non plus si tu recommences

- … Ah vraiment !? Bon ben … »

Draco se pencha et déposa plein de doux baiser dans le cou d'Harry le faisant glousser.

« Attends c'est moi qui ai poussé ce gloussement ?

- Oui oui c'était bien toi

- Non ça ne devait pas être moi, c'est pas possible j'ai jamais fait ça

- Si si c'était toi écoute bien »

Draco se repencha et couvrit la nuque du griffondor d'une dizaine de baiser tous plus doux les uns que les autres. Harry s'efforçait à ce qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

« Je ne me savais pas chatouilleux du cou. Il faut dire que personne ne m'avait embrassé là jusqu'à maintenant »

Draco, oubliant leur petit jeu de chatouillements, fit glisser tendrement ses lèvres sur le cou offert du griffondor qui sursauta.

Ce geste fut malheureusement de trop. Ils s'avouèrent, tous deux à eux-mêmes, qu'une telle proximité n'avait plus rien d'amicale. Ils se levèrent d'un bond, le regard fuyant, les joues rosies.

« Bon euh Harry je vais y aller, s'exclama Draco, sinon je vais finir en retard en cours et toi aussi d'ailleurs vu que les cours vont reprendre dans … »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et resta interloqué. Ils étaient restés si peu de temps ensemble, alors que cela leur avait paru une éternité.

« Alors dans combien de temps ?, demanda Harry

- euh … 40 minutes

- Ah ! Oui c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il sarcastique

- … Ouais mais Pansy va péter une crise si elle me voit pas tout de suite donc, dit-il ravi que, pour une fois, Pansy lui serve à quelque chose

- Et c'est vrai que ce serait dommage, dit-il à nouveau sarcastique »

Draco salua Harry et passa prestement la porte. Harry poussa un soupir, de frustrant lui semblait-il, lorsqu'il se souvint des paroles de Dumbledore dites à l'hôpital :

« N'attends pas un autre moment si tu sens que la situation n'est pas comme tu la voudrais pour la changer »

Cette situation n'était pas comme il la voudrait, il en était conscient et d'après Dumbledore il fallait qu'il la change tout de suite. Il choisit de suivre son conseil et fonça vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

« Draco attends, s'écria t-il »

Le jeune homme en question était bizarrement toujours devant la porte et n'eut qu'à se retourner pour faire face à Harry.

« Oui, dit Draco un peu précipitamment

- Euh je … »

Harry n'avait absolument pas réfléchi à ce qu'il lui dirait une fois en face de lui.

Chloé et Ginny à qui Harry avait récemment révélé le chemin à prendre pour aller dans sa chambre marchaient en direction de celle-ci, tout en conversant. Soudain Chloé fit signe à Ginny de s'arrêter et lui désigna de la tête le bout du couloir. Ginny regarda avec intérêt la scène qui se déroulait devant elle:

Draco venait de sortir d'une chambre, qui normalement, si elles ne s'étaient pas trompées en chemin, était celle d'Harry. Il fit quelques pas l'air décidé mais soudain il s'arrêta semblant réfléchir, l'air nerveux. Il se retourna, fixa la porte qu'il venait de refermer et se rapprocha de celle-ci. Il leva sa main pour y frapper mais la rabaissa en soupirant. Il fit demi-tour et allait reprendre sa marche lorsque la porte se rouvrit à la volée. Harry sortit de sa chambre, s'exclamant à Draco d'attendre, prêt à courir après ce dernier mais il dût freiner remarquant que celui-ci était toujours devant la porte.

Harry laissa tomber les paroles et se rapprocha de Draco. Il fixa son regard dans le sien lui faisant bien comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il posa sa main sur le torse de Draco et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Draco effleura la joue brûlante du griffondor communiquant d'une certaine manière son accord. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco qui posa ses mains sur les hanches bien formées de celui-ci. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela appréciant leur nouveau choix et sachant tous deux ce qui allait se passer. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils avaient tout leur temps.

Chloé et Ginny retinrent leur respiration attendant le moment fatidique.

Au même moment, Draco se pencha tandis qu'Harry se redressa.

Harry eut un énorme frisson lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact.

Il sentit au bord de ses lèvres la langue de Draco demandant l'hospitalité.

Il ouvrit timidement la bouche.

Draco ne se fit pas attendre et plongea sa langue dans la bouche de celui qui le troublait tant.

Harry se délecta d'une telle sensation de caresses.

Ils se séparèrent, reprirent leur souffle et se sourirent.

« Tu veux rester deux minutes à moins que tu ne veuilles rejoindre Pansy, rajouta Harry sarcastique

- Non Pansy attendra »

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre d'Harry et parlèrent de tout et de rien entre deux baisers.

« Frustrant, très frustrant, s'exclama Chloé, les deux seuls gars qui m'intéressaient, ajouta t-elle en soupirant

- …

- Ca va Ginny ?, demanda t-elle voyant l'immobilité de son amie

- … Hein euh oui oui ça va. Je suis juste … sidérée, mais ça va . Oh ! Bon sang tu me l'avais dit mais là …

- Bon … Ben je cois qu'on visitera sa chambre plus tard. Allez viens »

Le reste de la journée se passa merveilleusement bien pour Harry et Draco. Même pendant le cours de Divination, le professeur Trelawney ne put entacher une si belle journée en essayant de deviner la date de mort d'Harry.

Le soir, dans son lit, Harry ne pouvant pas fermé l'œil, décida de ressortir la cape de son père et d'aller faire un tour. Il sortit du château et se dirigea vers le parc.

Soudain il crût entendre quelqu'un parler un peu plus loin derrière une rangée d'arbres. Il s'approcha poussé par sa curiosité, caché par sa cape. Il ne fit aucun bruit à part peut-être sa respiration mais ça il ou elle e l'entendrait pas, se dit-il. Pourtant la voix cessa de bourdonner et il entendit soudain un bruit de pas précipités suivit d'un bruissement d'ailes.

Mais ce bruissement n'était pas comme le bruissement d'un hibou qui s'envole gaiement. Il appartenait, lui semblait-il, à un groupe de bestioles. Ce bruissement n'était vraiment pas agréable à entendre.

Il attrapa sa baguette et murmura « Lumos ». Une lumière vive se créa du bout de celle-ci. Il vit soudain à ses pieds ce qui paraissait être une dizaine de fruits totalement rongés. Il en attrapa un, celui qui lui semblait le moins rongé, le plus analysable. Il observa le bord du fruit, la fin de la morsure. Ce fruit était parsemé de minuscules petites dents.  
Apparemment ce il ou elle avait nourrit ces bestioles.

Mais comment l'avait-il entendu ? Il avait été des plus silencieux pourtant. Il rentra au château mais ne savait que faire. Cela pouvait très bien être un élève qui comme lui était en tort en se promenant et il ne voulait pas le ou la dénoncer. Ou alors cela pouvait être un mange mort. Oui il fallait qu'il parle à Dumbledore de tout ça et maintenant.  
Harry fonça vers le bureau de Dumbledore peut-être y était-il encore. Il arriva devant la gargouille et remarqua qu'elle était déjà ouverte laissant le passage libre. Il s'engouffra prudemment dans l'entrée. Soudain il entendit la voix de Severus Rogue s'exclamer :  
« Il est encore entrain de nourrir ces chers bestioles »  
Bizarrement, Harry remarqua que Rogue n'avait pas dit cela avec le ton doucereux qu'il employait quasiment tout le temps. Harry s'approcha et put voir Rogue et Dumbledore seuls dans le bureau.

Dumbledore eut un léger rire et s'écria :  
« Ne dites pas cela devant lui »  
Harry fut stupéfait de voir le sourire qu'affichait Rogue. Ce n'était pas un sourire narquois ou sarcastique c'était un vrai sourire amusé.

Il avait paniqué pour rien Dumbledore et Rogue savait parfaitement qui nourrissait ces bestioles. Et apparemment ce « il » avait réussi à se faire respecter par Rogue. Non il avait même réussi à se faire apprécier par Rogue chose quasiment impossible. La seule personne qui avait réussi cet exploit était … Draco. Etait-ce lui qui nourrissait ces bestioles ?  
Il dut arrêter là ses réflexions car Rogue s'était levé et s'apprêtait à sortir. Harry fonça dans le couloir le plus silencieusement possible en direction de sa chambre.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'assit sur son lit et repartit dans ses réflexions :  
Draco n'était pas la seule personne appréciée par Rogue. Il avait entendu dire que Lucius Malfoy s'entendait bien avec Rogue. Ce pourrait-il que …? Non Dumbledore savait qui s'était et ne s'en souciait guère. Ce n'était pas lui. Rogue aimait tant de gens que ça ? Oh après tout il ne connaissait pas vraiment Rogue et les personnes qu'il appréciait. Pourquoi se creusait-il la tête ainsi avec cette histoire ? Les deux professeurs trouvaient cela plutôt amusant. Lui, il fallait qu'il dramatise et panique.  
Il se coucha et essaya de ne pas penser à tout cela.

* * *

Réponses aux reviewers :

**Meliy : **Cadeau Meliy, toi qui étais impatiente pour la suite Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant en tout cas et bonne année à toi.

**Touraz : **Mdr Touraz « Va falloir attendre pour la suite, c'est pas juste ! » Ben non, t'auras pas attendu longtemps hihi

* * *

**Gros Bisous à tout le monde et passez de bonnes fêtes ce soir**

**A la prochaine.**


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Le lendemain matin, mardi 3 Septembre, il se leva de bonne heure, prit sa douche matinale et prépara son sac pour les cours de la matinée. Il était encore tôt Ron et les autres ne descendraient pas déjeuner tout de suite. Il décida donc de faire un tour dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui présenter ses excuses et par la même occasion peut-être lui poser des questions sur hier soir et cette fameuse personne. Arrivé dans le couloir, Harry vit Dumbledore qui allait justement en direction de son bureau.

« Professeur Dumbledore, s'écria Harry »

Celui-ci se retourna et ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut son assaillant.

« Puis-je vous parler un instant ?, demanda t-il arrivé à sa hauteur

- Bien sûr Harry, répondit-il un sourire au lèvre, Allons dans mon bureau »

Arrivé devant la gargouille, Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe.

« Assieds-toi, lança t-il, Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Eh bien je voulais m'excuser pour euh l'attitude que j'ai eu envers vous ces derniers temps. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, marmonna t-il

- Ca me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire Harry, s'exclama t-il, Y a t-il autre chose ?

- … Hier soir … »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, deux coups secs retentirent à la porte. Tout de suite après celle-ci s'ouvrit lassant passer le professeur Rogue suivi de Draco qui était légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Professeur Dumbledore excusez-nous de vous déranger, lança Rogue sans un regard pour Harry, Pouvez-vous nous accordez un peu de votre temps ?, continua t-il d'une politesse quelque peu ironique, apparemment très furieux »

Draco, lui, se mordait la lèvre inférieur à l'en saigner, semblant très mal à l'aise. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière passant de la pointe des pieds aux talons. Il arrêta suite au regard noir que Rogue lui lança.

« Bien, acquiesça Dumbledore, Nous avions fini je crois ?, ajouta t-il se tournant vers Harry

- Euh oui, s'exclama t-il se levant, Au revoir professeur, rajouta t-il s'adressant à Dumbledore »

Il prit son temps pour sortir et fermer la porte. Résultat il eut le temps d'entendre Rogue cracher de sa voix doucereuse :

« Mr Malfoy, expliquez dont au professeur la situation dans laquelle vous vous êtes encore mise.

- La dernière fois ce n'était pas ma faute, s'écria t-il

- Mais ce n'est jamais de votre faute Malfoy, cria t-il se levant imité par Draco

- Allons messieurs calmez-vous, intervint Dumbledore les intimant à se rasseoir »

Alors là il aurait tout vu. Cet échange lui trotta dans la tête durant toute la journée.

Le lendemain matin, il se dirigea vers la grande salle où il retrouva ses amis pour le petit déjeuner.

« Ca va Harry ? Tu as l'air soucieux, demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la salle s'était soudainement faite silencieuse. Il se tourna en direction où tous les regards s'étaient posés et ne semblait vouloir s'en détacher.

Draco avait fait son apparition dans la grande salle et depuis plus personne ne déjeunait ou discutait gaiement. Il était extrêmement pâle, plus encore qu'Harry ne l'avait vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais ce qui attirait surtout l'attention était son aura. Une aura presque palpable qui dégageait quelque chose de légèrement mesquin, de légèrement mauvais.

Draco arrêta de marcher et tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche de la salle. La totalité des élèves, à sa gauche, eurent un sursaut lorsque son regard se posa sur eux et reprirent leur déjeuner ou leur discussion où ils les avaient arrêtés. Il répéta le même mouvement à sa droite et ceux-ci firent exactement la même chose. Harry ne put d'ailleurs réfréner le frisson qui lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale lorsque Draco posa son regard sur lui. Ainsi que cette sensation, il s'était senti comme plongé dans un bain glacé lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Satisfait de son effet, Draco partit s'asseoir à sa table en face de Goyle et entre Parkinson et Crabbe. Et pour sûrement la première fois de sa vie, Pansy ne se colla pas à lui, se sentant visiblement mal à l'aise.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il entendit quelqu'un chuchoter à sa table :

« Je suis sûr qu'il est devenu mangemort. Regardez comme il est fier de lui ! »

_Mangemort _

Ce mot se répercuta dans sa tête sans vouloir l'enregistrer, sans vouloir y croire.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent, apparemment du même avis.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco et se dit que s'il voulait en être sûr, il n'avait qu'à le demander.

« Dra … Draco, émit-il dans sa tête »

Celui-ci releva la tête et le regarda. Harry eut un autre frisson.

« Euh … non rien désolé, souffla t-il détournant le regard »

Il avait préféré s'abstenir que d'entendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il essaya de participer à la discussion à côté de lui.

« La marque ne lui a pas fait du bien apparemment, s'exclama Ron parlant bien évidemment de Draco et de la marque des Ténèbres, il a l'air d'un mort vivant ! »

Cette si pertinente remarque fut suivi d'une multitude de rire de sa table.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Il sentit ses yeux se voiler d'un rideau de larmes prêt à exploser.

Draco riait aux éclats et se sentant de nouveau observer, se tourna vers Harry. Son rire se coupa net lorsqu'il vit l'état de son ami. Il dût se retenir de ne pas se lever et foncer à la table des griffondors pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

C'en était trop, beaucoup trop pour lui, Harry se leva sans faire attention aux questions de Ron et sortit de la grande salle.

Il marcha machinalement tant il était perdu, jusqu'à remarquer qu'il avait atterri dehors. Il se dirigea jusqu'au lac et s'assit au bord, entourant ses bras autour de ses genoux fléchis.

Cette position lui rappela Draco et lui dans sa chambre. Lui dans ses bras. Leur premier baiser...

Sur cette dernière pensée, il éclata et pleura tout son soul.

« Il ne peut pas m'avoir fait ça, pas maintenant, se répétait-il »

Soudain il sentit une pression sur ses épaules : Ginny et Chloé l'avaient apparemment suivi.

Ginny était quelque peu bouleversée de le trouver dans cet état. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer ainsi, elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer d'ailleurs. Elle savait qu'Harry était quelqu'un de très sensible certes mais jamais elle n'aurait crû possible de le voir ainsi. Harry ne pleurait et n'exprimait sa tristesse devant quasiment personne. Pendant un moment, elle s'était carrément demandée si Harry n'avait jamais su pleurer. D'ailleurs à peine eut-il remarqué qu'il n'était pas seul, il s'essuya les yeux et bloqua les derniers sanglots dans sa gorge, le regard fuyant.

Chloé s'assit à côté de lui, rapidement suivit de Ginny et lança :

« Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il soit devenu mangemort, tu sais ! »

Harry la regarda stupéfait. Comment savait-elle ?

« Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler, suggéra-t-elle.

- …J'ai… trop peur de la réponse. Mais s'il l'a vraiment fait, je prendrais cela comme une insulte. Si ça se trouve, il a joué avec moi depuis le début. »

Il préféra s'arrêter là, craignant d'éclater en sanglot de nouveau ou de trop en révéler.

« Parle-lui ça ne sert à rien de te torturer comme ça, s'exclama Ginny, Et s'il te donne la réponse que tu ne voulais pas entendre … ben au moins tu seras fixé et si c'est le cas ce n'était pas un garçon pour toi, c'est tout !

Vous… vous savez vraiment tout alors !?, s'insurgea t-il

- Euh, oui, on vous a vu devant ta chambre l'autre jour, marmonna t-elle rougissant, Personne d'autre ne le sait, t'inquiètes pas !

- Et ça ne vous dérange pas , murmura t-il

- Si tu l'as choisi c'est qu'il doit être plus sympa qu'on ne le pense, dit Ginny

- Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas je trouvais quelqu'un d'autre, lança Chloé, Mais n'oublie pas que je suis là si tu as besoin de quelque chose, rajouta t-elle lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur »

Harry et Ginny rirent se souvenant qu'elle était intéressée par Harry et que lui pleurait, pour ainsi dire, sur son épaule, lui parlant d'un garçon.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est très frustrant, dit-elle les faisant encore plus rire »

Elle fit semblant de bouder avant de rire à son tour.

« Eh c'est quoi ce bruit ?, demanda Ginny »

Le bruissement qu'avait entendu Harry l'autre soir se faisait entendre de nouveau. Harry se leva tentant d'identifier la source de ce bruit. Il entendit les filles se lever derrière lui, pour l'aider à chercher se dit-il.

Soudain il n'entendit absolument plus rien, silence total. Il n'entendait plus ni le bruissement, ni les filles. Il se retourna où il pensait que ces amies étaient mais… rien, le vide.

« Ginny ?… Chloé ? »

Il se tourna vers le château et… les filles montaient tranquillement les marches menant à l'entrée.

« Mais… »

Il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Pourquoi étaient-elles parties comme ça sans le lui dire ? Il allait hurler en leur direction les sommant de revenir lorsqu'elles se retournèrent d'elles-mêmes levant leurs pouces en l'air et faisant des clins d'œil.

« Quoi ? … Mais elles ont pété un plomb… »

Il allait continuer sur sa lancée mais un rire derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et …

Un jeune homme du même âge que lui, plus mince et plus pale, dix fois plus pale que lui, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et les yeux… d'un bleu foncé presque noir lui faisait face. Ses lèvres, elles, faisaient bizarrement contraste avec le reste du visage. On ne pouvait pas les rater tant elles attiraient au regard. Contrairement au reste du visage elles semblaient se colorer de plus en plus. La peau semblait perdre toute sa couleur alors que celle des lèvres s'intensifiait dans les tons rosés.

« Draco ?, questionna Harry

- Ben ouais, qui voulais-tu que ce soit ?

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Ayamu : **Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, c'était mon cadeau pour les étrennes

**Touraz : **Tu t'attendais à des réponses, ben finalement tu en ressors avec encore plus de questions :p

**M****eliy : **C'est fait exprès pour t'intriguer, t'inquiètes ;)

**Love Gaara of the Sand : **J'espère que je ne me suis pas faite trop attendre pour ce chapitre :s Mais je poste une fois par mois, pour me laisser le temps de tout bien écrire et pouvoir corriger. Sinon, non, je savais pas du tout que je n'acceptais pas les reviews anonymes… tu peux me dire comment les activer stp ?, c'est gentil 

Voilà

A la prochaine tout le monde (en espérant que j'arrive à activer les reviews pour les anonymes, mince je savais pas désolée :s…)


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

_Un jeune homme du même âge que lui, plus mince et plus pale, dix fois plus pale que lui, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et les yeux… d'un bleu foncé presque noir lui faisait face. Ses lèvres, elles, faisaient bizarrement contraste avec le reste du visage. On ne pouvait pas les rater tant elles attiraient au regard. Contrairement au reste du visage elles semblaient se colorer de plus en plus. La peau semblait perdre toute sa couleur alors que celle des lèvres s'intensifiait dans les tons rosés._

_« Draco ?, questionna Harry _

_- Ben ouais qui voulais-tu que ce soit ?..._

- Euh c'est juste... que t'es… différent

- En bien ou en mal ?

- ...Physiquement en bien … »

Draco fronça les sourcils ne prenant évidemment pas cela comme un compliment.

« Eh puis-je savoir quel est la raison de ce changement ?, reprit Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne le pensait.

- … As-tu une idée en tête ?

- … Non... mais j'en ai entendu pas mal »

Harry vit les quelques couleurs rescapées des joues de Draco disparaître et ses yeux s'obscurcir. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, après tout ce n'était que des rumeurs alors il continua plus calmement :

« Mais je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi avant de juger... »

Il s'assit, regarda Draco dans les yeux et se décida à demander :

« Alors elles sont vraies ou pas ces rumeurs ? »

Il avait commencé autant aller jusqu'au bout. Draco soupira et s'assit en face de lui.

« C'est la raison de ton état avant que tu ne quittes la salle ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, ne s'attendant pas à cette question, pensant ne pas avoir été vu.

« Non, Harry, je ne suis pas devenu mangemort et je ne le serais jamais, murmura t-il »

Harry soupira et plongea sur les lèvres de Draco les embrassant avidement.

« Tu me crois ?, s'exclama Draco étonné d'une telle confiance envers lui, n'en n'ayant pas l'habitude

- Oui que tu me le dises me suffit amplement, souffla t-il avant de replonger sur ses lèvres

- Pourq... hum pft... pourquoi as-tu si confiance en moi ?, insista t-il le repoussant doucement

- Je sais pas, j'ai confiance c'est tout, et maintenant tais-toi »

Harry captura sa bouche, titillant son palais, caressant langoureusement la langue qui y résidait. Ils se sentaient tellement bien et comme toutes les fois où ils s'embrassaient, leurs muscles se relâchaient totalement. Un peu trop d'ailleurs car un goût salé se fit ressentir dans leur bouche. Ils se séparèrent se faisant face et ce goût fut identifié comme celui des larmes coulant le long des joues d'Harry.

Celui-ci plus rouge et plus honteux que jamais commença à s'agiter essayant de trouver toutes sortes d'excuses plausibles à son relâchement.

« Chut, arrête, calme-toi Harry, tenta Draco »

Draco se mit derrière Harry s'adossant à un arbre et le tira vers lui.

« Mais arrête. On s'en fiche, s'exclamait-il, Vas-tu te taire ? »

Et pour mettre fin à tout ça, Draco plaqua tout simplement ses lèvres à celles d'Harry. Ce qui eut son effet, le griffondor arrêta de babiller et ouvrit la bouche.

Une fois leur respiration reprise, Harry reposa sa tête sur le torse de Draco lui encerclant la taille. Celui-ci laissait sa main glisser dans le cou du griffondor le faisant frissonner, respirant profondément le parfum qui émanait de ses cheveux. Un parfum qu'il avait toujours affectionné l'Aoé Véra, une fleur magnifique.

La sonnerie du début des cours rompit ce si merveilleux moment.

« Déjà, souffla Draco, Quel cours as-tu maintenant ?

- Hum … Quel jour on est ? »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Sait même pas quel jour on est, dit-il, On est … hum »

Harry éclata de rire à son tour. Apparemment ils leur fallaient un peu plus de temps pour revenir à la réalité, trop à l'aise dans leur petit monde.

« Laisse-moi deux minutes, reprit Harry »

Cinq minutes passèrent, toujours l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

« Ca fait plus de deux minutes, déclara Draco

- Ah oui hum, marmonna t-il, j'en sais strictement rien...

- Eh bien, le courage Griffondorien ne donne pas grand chose !

- Oh ! Et montre-moi ce que donne la ruse Serpentardienne tiens, s'offusqua t-il

- Hum d'accord, je vais te montrer, acquiesça t-il, Alors je vais pas me casser la tête et je vais tout simplement... sortir un calendrier de mon sac

- Oh ! Pathétique, souffla t-il

- Ben quoi ! C'est tout de même plus malin de faire ça que d'essayer de sortir quelque chose de cette petite tête vide, s'exclama t-il »

Outré, Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Draco ajouta :

« Vide certes mais jolie »

Disant cela, Draco posa ses mains sur les joues brûlantes du griffondor et lui donna un tendre baiser sur le front.

« Bon alors, reprit-il ne remarquant pas l'état dans lequel il venait de plonger son amour, Houlà, on est mercredi !

- ...

- Harry, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis ?, reprit Draco constatant l'inaction de celui-ci

- Hum oui, on est mercredi et alors ?

- Alors, on a cours de potion et on est déjà en retard

- Au bon sang !!! Mais quelle idée Dumbledore a eu de nous mettre en potion le lundi et le mercredi de bon matin ?

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, moi c'est pas grave si je suis en retard

- Ouais j'y vais »

Harry déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Draco. Et sur ce comptait s'en aller, mais Draco le rattrapa lui sommant de lui donner un vrai baiser. Harry se prit donc au jeu oubliant son retard. Il lui roula le patin du siècle et s'éloigna, un sourire béat au lèvre, laissant un Draco essoufflé et quelque peu sonné derrière lui.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Draco se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Pendant que Draco se goinfrait sans aucune retenue comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas mangé depuis des mois, Harry faisait son entrée dans la salle de cours.

Assit à sa place, Harry, comme le reste de la classe, ne réalisait pas sa chance. Dix minutes de retard, il était arrivé avec dix minutes de retard frappant à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit comme simultanément le faisant sursauter.

« Oh ! Potter..., s'exclama Rogue apparemment déçu, Entrez »

Vingt minutes plus tard n'y tenant plus Hermione s'approcha d'Harry.

« Dis-moi Harry tu comptes être en retard à tous les cours de Rogue ? »

Elle ne put rien rajouter d'autre car la porte s'ouvrit laissant à Draco le soin de faire une entrée prestigieuse comme il les aimait. Surtout avec son nouveau physique.

Mais le mythe se cassa lorsque Rogue frappa du poing sur la table manquant de la fracasser faisant sursauter Draco en beuglant :

« Mais bon sang Malfoy où étiez-vous ? »

Draco le regarda style de lui faire remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls...

Rogue essaya de se rattraper en regardant sa montre et en s'exclamant :

« Vous avez tout de même trente minutes de retard ! »

Draco se rapprocha de Rogue, assez près, de sorte que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

« Finement rattrapé professeur, lança t-il sarcastique, Vous m'avez cassé mon effet...

- Où étiez-vous ?, soupira t-il

- En cuisine »

Et sur ce il alla rejoindre sa place.

Chloé bouscula légèrement Hermione entraînant Harry faisant semblant de couper tel ou tel ingrédient.

« Alors ?, demanda t-elle

- C'était la réponse que j'attendais, s'exclama t-il tout sourire

- Génial, s'écria t-elle, Ginny et moi sommes parti tout à l'heure pour te laisser discuter avec lui

- Ah d'accord ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que je vous gonflais »

Ils se mirent à rire. Entendant cela, Draco se retourna :

« Bon ça va, elle va le lâcher oui !?, pensa t-il, Elle était avec lui y a une heure »

« Houlà, il a pas l'air content, remarqua Chloé riant de plus belle

- Quoi ?, questionna Harry surprit par ce changement de conversation »

Chloé ne put exprimer son point de vue, Hermione revenait à la charge.

Chloé s'éloigna tentant de refouler son fou rire ignorant le regard suppliant d'Harry dans son dos.

Draco la vit passer devant lui, se disant : « Enfin. Laissez-le un peu respirer »

Le sermon d'Hermione terminé, Harry retourna s'asseoir près de Chloé.

« Ah ! Oui au fait Harry, lança t-elle, Qu'est-ce qui a changé Draco ?

- Ah, tu veux dire physiquement... ben j'en sais rien, répondit-il

- Quoi ?

- Ben ouais j'étais tellement content que les rumeurs soient fausses que j'ai pas pensé à lui demander, expliqua t-il un peu honteux

- Je rêve ! C'est important Harry, s'insurgea t-elle, je trouve vraiment qu'il est… bizarre, toujours aussi beau mais… Enfin Harry regarde comme il est pâle, ses lèvres très… foncées… écarlates presque et ses yeux d'habitude gris-bleu sont presque noirs. On dirait qu'il peut te foudroyer en un seul regard... »

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Touraz : **Les réponses aux questions ne sont pas encore pour tout de suite.

**Lenne 26 : **C'est vraiment gentil, ça me fait plaisir que tu n'aies trouvé aucunes critiques négatives pour ma fic lol. Mais bon, il y en a à faire. Il y en a toujours lol.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui les gens**

**A la prochaine**

**Bisous**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : Crises de nerfs et sentiments**

_« …Draco est … bizarre, toujours aussi beau mais… Enfin, Harry, regarde comme il est pâle, ses lèvres très… foncées… écarlates presque et ses yeux d'habitude gris bleu sont presque noirs. On dirait qu'il peut te foudroyer en un seul regard… »_

Durant tout le reste du cours Harry repensa à ce que lui avait dit Chloé. Il ressortit de la salle de classe avec ses mêmes paroles dans la tête.

Soudain quelqu'un le bouscula, le dépassa et continua son chemin sans regarder qui il avait bien pu bousculer ainsi et sans s'excuser.

Cette personne, qui n'était autre que Draco, avait vraiment l'air pressé. Harry eut un sourire qu'il dissimula immédiatement et lança par la pensée à Draco :

« Eh bien les jeunes n'ont plus aucun sens du respect d'autrui »

Draco se retourna et lui fit un bref sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu

- Et tu n'as pas non plus senti mon épaule que tu viens de déboîter. Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Heu … Dans les cuisines, j'ai un peu faim.

- Je peux venir avec toi si tu … »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase Hermione sortait de la salle et lui lança :

« Harry, tu viens, on a notre premier cours de DCFM dans 5 minutes, j'ai hâte de voir notre nouveau professeur. On y va ?, finit-elle s'adressant à Harry, Ron et Chloé qui s'était finement intégrée dans la bande.

- Euh …, bredouilla Harry cherchant une excuse pour filer deux minutes avec Draco »

Mais il regarda autour de lui et celui-ci n'était plus là.

« Je rêve, il s'est éclipsé, se dit-il vraiment furieux par l'attitude qu'arborait ce dernier »

« J'ai été trop lent pour toi Draco, dit-il d'un ton sec directement dans la tête du malotru

- Oh c'est pas si grave que ça ! Tu vas pas en faire une jaunisse non plus ?!, répliqua t-il avant de continuer de sa voix méprisante qui bouleversa Harry, et puis j'ai bien le droit d'être un peu seul non ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?, fit-il plus aussi habitué à cette voix hautaine sentant sa colère se dégonfler, Je t'ai juste reproché de ne pas m'avoir attendu. C'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça…

- Bon ça va t'as fini là, coupa t-il

- Quoi ?! Tu te prends pour qui Malfoy ?, hurla t-il son désarroi laissant place à la fureur, N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, je ne suis pas Parkinson ou une autre de tes groupies

- Harry attends je …, tenta t-il

- Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as la possibilité de t'acheter telle ou telle chose que tu peux te permettre de me parler sur ce ton c'est clair, continua t-il tout en beuglant

- Mais je n'ai jamais …

- Tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel Malfoy, reprit-il, Tu le crois mais c'est faux !

- Hé !, fit-il déboussolé par ce qu'il lui disait

- Tu n'es qu'un fils de riche …

- Arrête Harry, répliqua t-il d'une petite voix

- … un pauvre égoïste arrogant …

- C'est bon Harry, j'ai compris, hurla t-il la voix chargée de sanglots étouffés

- Draco, je … Draco … Draco »

Apparemment Draco savait comment bloquer son esprit, ne voulant plus entendre Harry gueuler. Harry essayait de reprendre contact avec lui mais n'y arrivait pas.

Il sursauta soudainement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Hermione lui parlait :

« Harry bon sang est-ce que ça va ? Ça va faire près de cinq minutes que j'essaie de te parler

- Euh … oui oui je dois faire un truc là ne m'attendez pas, dit-il avant de se jeter hors du couloir »

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Hermione s'exclamer « Quoi mais Harry » qu'il courait déjà comme un dératé dans tout Poudlard en direction des cuisines, endroit où Draco lui avait dit qu'il serait.

Il ouvrit la porte : personne à part Dobby et les autres elfes de maison.

« Ah ! Dobby est-ce que … est-ce que …, haleta t-il »

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il avait couru sans jamais s'arrêter et que s'il ne s'asseyant pas deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle il allait s'évanouir. Il s'appuya sur la table et respira profondément.

« Oh ! Harry Potter monsieur que vous arrive t-il ?, s'écria Dobby voyant l'état d'Harry, Vous voulez un verre d'eau ? Asseyez-vous cinq minutes »

Dobby lui tendit une chaise où il s'écroula en attrapant le verre d'eau qu'il but en une traite.

« Dobby est-ce que tu as vu Draco ? Tu sais ton ancien maître

- Oui monsieur il est venu manger et il est sorti il y a cinq minutes

- Où est-il allé ?, demanda t-il vivement

- Dans sa chambre sûrement. Pourquoi Harry Potter monsieur ? Avez-vous un problème avec Draco ? Il est gentil vous savez, pas comme son père et je sais ce que je dis je l'ai servi depuis sa naissance. Quelques crises par-ci par-là mais …

- Dobby qu'est-ce que c'est ?, questionna t-il désignant une feuille sur la table »

Dobby fit les yeux ronds en identifiant ce qu'Harry lui montrait, il se précipita sur la feuille et l'attrapa faisant mine de la déchirer. Harry fut plus rapide et la lui arracha des mains.

« C'est à Draco ça hein ?!, s'exclama t-il

- Harry Potter monsieur vous ne devez pas …

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Dobby ? Dis-le moi de toute façon je la lirais

- Oh monsieur c'est personnel c'est à Draco il ne devait pas savoir que sa plume s'était enclenchée, dit-il plus pour lui que pour Harry

- Sa plume ? C'est une sorte de plume à papotes c'est ça ?!

- Oui ça lui révèle ses sentiments, vous ne pouvez pas lire ça Harry Potter monsieur, dit-il essayant de la récupérer »

Harry sortit des cuisines avec, si Dobby disait vrai, une feuille révélant des sentiments de Draco.

Mais des sentiments à quel propos ?

Harry arriva dans sa chambre hésitant. Il avait une furieuse envie de lire cette feuille. Mais c'était une atteinte à la vie privée. Que dirait Draco s'il savait qu'il avait cette feuille en sa possession et qu'il l'avait lu ?

Non Dobby l'avait dit lui-même Draco ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa plume s'était enclenchée donc il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence de cette feuille.

Qu'avait-il à craindre à y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Non après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit il ne pouvait pas en plus lui faire ça.

Mais il avait cette feuille entre les doigts et il ne lui fallait que baisser les yeux pour la lire.

Il s'assit sur son lit, respira profondément et commença à lire :

Au milieu de la première ligne était écrit en grosses lettres, comme le titre d'une chanson, ces quelques mots :

_C'est pas ma faute_

Et le reste suivait :

_Les souvenirs qu'on s'invente sont les plus beaux_

_L'enfance est plus troublante quand tout est faux_

_On m'a volé la mienne, on m'a trahi_

_Je suis le fils de la haine et du mépris_

_On m'a mis des œillères et on m'a dit :_

_« Les autres, ils veulent la guerre, tu la voudras aussi »_

_Et j'ai grandi à l'ombre de sentiments_

_Bien trop noir, bien trop sombre pour un enfant_

_Seul, je suis tout seul_

_Seul, toujours trop seul_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_C'est pas ma faute si mes parents ont fait de moi_

_Ce que je suis, ce que tu vois_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Je suis le bras de leur vengeance et je leur dois obéissance_

_C'est pas ma faute ne me regardez pas comme ça_

_Je n'ai pas eu le choix _

_Je suis le fils de leur violence, fier de sa naissance_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Ma vie était planifiée bien avant ma venue_

_Dans ce monde hypocrite et aveugle_

_Malfoy. Je hais ce nom. _

_Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je naisse en tant que tel ?_

_Dans la génération maudite qui plus est._

_Oh Harry j'aimerais tellement te dire la vérité. _

_Mais je n'ose pas_

_Trop peur de ta réaction_

_Du regard nouveau que tu poseras sur moi_

_Je ne peux me dévoiler devant toi, je ne peux exprimer mes sentiments_

_C'est pas ma faute je n'ai jamais appris à le faire_

_Les souvenirs qu'on s'invente sont les plus beaux_

_L'enfance est plus troublante quand tout est faux_

_On m'a volé la mienne, on m'a trahi_

_Je suis le fils de la haine et du mépris_

Harry relut la feuille plusieurs fois d'affilée et mille questions s'imposèrent à lui. Draco disait qu'il regrettait d'être né en tant que membre de la famille Malfoy. Mais que voulait-il dire par « dans la génération maudite » ? Une des générations de sa famille était maudite ? Mais comment, quand, par qui ? il ne comprenait absolument rien. Et quelle était cette chose qu'il lui cachait, qu'il n'osait lui révéler ?  
Quelque soit la nouvelle, il se promit de faire le plus d'efforts possibles pour analyser la situation l'esprit ouvert.  
Une nouvelle appréhension se forma en lui. Mais qu'était dont cette fameuse chose ? En tout cas cette chose avait un rapport avec le changement physique de Draco.  
Bon sang, mais que cela pouvait-il bien être ?

* * *

Certains ont sans doute reconnu la chanson _C'est pas ma faute,_ de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette, chantée par Tom Ross, interprète de Tybalt, cousin de Juliette.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Caro : **Ravie que ma fic te plaise T'as pas tout à fait faux, en tout cas ; )

**Silyme : **Que d'enthousiasme ! Ca me fait plaisir, merci beaucoup Ton idée ne tenait pas ? on ne sait jamais ; )

**Touraz : **Un peu de réflexion, que diable !... Eh bien voilà ! C'était pas compliqué ; ) Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire… Je me trompe ? Réponds sincèrement, y a pas de problème, j'accepte tous avis. : )

**Vanity : **Contente que tu aies reviewé, cette fois ; ) Et contente aussi que ma fic te plaise

**Voilà **

**Gros Bisous à tous **

**A la prochaine.**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

_Harry relut la feuille plusieurs fois d'affilée et mille questions s'imposèrent à lui. _

_Draco disait qu'il regrettait d'être né en tant que membre de la famille Malfoy. Mais que voulait-il dire par « dans la génération maudite » ? Une des générations de sa famille était maudite ? Mais comment, quand, par qui ? il ne comprenait absolument rien. Et quelle était cette chose qu'il lui cachait, qu'il n'osait lui révéler ? _

_Quelque soit la nouvelle, il se promit de faire le plus d'efforts possibles pour analyser la situation l'esprit ouvert. _

_Une nouvelle appréhension se forma en lui. Mais qu'était dont cette fameuse chose ? En tout cas cette chose avait un rapport avec le changement physique de Draco.  
Bon sang, mais que cela pouvait-il bien être ?_

Il se leva, plia la feuille et la mit dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.  
Dobby lui avait dit que Draco était sûrement allé dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il y aille pour, premièrement, s'excuser de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Deuxièmement, le forcer à lui avouer ce qu'il tenait tant à cacher. Troisièmement, lui prouver qu'il s'en foutait et que ses sentiments ne changeraient pas pour autant. Mais peut-être fallait-il déjà les lui avouer ses sentiments ? Hum peut-être plus tard. Déjà la première chose à faire : s'excuser.

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Draco et frappa à la porte de celle-ci. Aucune réponse.

Trop impatient, il prononça le mot de passe que Draco lui avait révélé dernièrement.  
Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce un grand froid l'enveloppa. Ce froid lui semblait pourtant irréel, factice mais il le ressentait malgré tout. Il referma la porte et soudain le même bruissement désagréable lui vint aux oreilles. Il faisait nuit noire dans la chambre et pourtant on était en plein milieu de la journée. Il parvint cependant à remarquer que les bestioles qui produisaient cet immonde bruissement étaient dans la chambre et volaient, paniquées par cet inconnu.

Il fonça vers l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière.

Il n'entendit soudain plus aucun bruit, il se retourna et … rien.

Absolument rien d'inhabituel.

Pourtant tout était fermé elles n'avaient pas pu s'échapper. La salle de bain sa porte était ouverte. Il s'y engouffra, prudemment. Mais le bruissement se refit entendre dans la chambre. Il courut dans la chambre mais il n'y avait toujours rien.  
« Malines, ces tites bêbêtes, souligna t-il à voix haute »

Il regarda sous le lit, toujours rien. Il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant où elles pouvaient bien se cacher. Les rideaux, derrière sûrement. Il s'en approcha doucement, tendit la main et sursauta lorsque le rideau bougea.

« Je vous ai trouvé, dit-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres »

Alors qu'il allait le soulever et découvrir l'identité de ces bestioles ailées, il entendit le bruissement derrière lui. Il se retourna en un éclair mais il ne put rien voir. La lumière s'était éteinte.

« Quoi je rêve, s'écria t-il, elles n'ont tout de même pas éteint »

Il fonça vers l'interrupteur et ralluma.

« Si elles ont … Mais c'est impossible »

Il redirigea son attention sur le rideau.

Il courut jusqu'à lui et le souleva d'un coup mais bien sûr : rien.

Il entendit le bruissement suivit d'un clac et… la lumière s'était éteinte.  
« Elles se foutent de moi, dit-il riant »

Il se prit au jeu et sortit sa baguette, faisant briller l'extrémité en un « Lumos » mais soudain il perçut le bruissement tout près de son oreille et sa baguette lui sauta des mains, emportée par son assaillant.

« Eh c'est plus drôle rend moi ma baguette »

La porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter.

« Harry ?!, s'exclama Draco »

Il alluma la lumière et regarda autour de lui, s'arrêtant une seconde sur la fenêtre fermée.  
« Elles sont toujours là si c'est ce que tu cherches, dit Harry, dis leur de me rendre ma baguette

- J'en conclus que tu ne les as pas vu

- Non. Ces fruits sont pour eux ?!, dit-il désignant la corbeille de fruit que Draco avait dans ces mains, C'est toi qui les nourrissait la dernière fois ?! »

Draco ne répondit pas, il enleva sa cape et sa chemise se retrouvant torse nu devant harry. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement face à ses muscles bien dessinés mais pas trop et à cette fine taille. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême mais cela rajoutait plus de charme encore. Il avait une furieuse envie de tendre le bras, de laisser ses mains parcourir chaque parcelle de cette peau qui lui semblait si douce.

Draco ne réalisa pas l'effet produit par son geste. Harry le regardait comme hypnotisé. Il revint subitement à la réalité lorsque Draco lui tendit sa baguette. Il n'avait absolument pas vu à quel moment il l'avait récupérée.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?, demanda Draco »

Ah oui. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire déjà ?, se dit Harry, Oh j'avais oublié, je ne me suis toujours pas excusé

- Euh … oui je, bafouilla t-il se rapprochant de Draco, Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris vraiment. Je n'ai aucun droit de te parler comme ça. Je comprendrais si tu m'en veux et si tu ne veux plus me parler.

- Non harry. Chut tais-toi. C'est pas vrai ça t'arrives souvent ce genre de crises »

Et comme la dernière fois, pour faire taire Harry, il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu … tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non … C'est la vérité de toute façon

- Non c'est faux j'ai raconté n'importe quoi …

- Harry arrête tu vas pas recommencer … Faut pas se leurrer, c'est la vérité et tu le sais, c'est pas grave, dit-il haussant les épaules, Maintenant que je l'ai saisi, et ça m'a pris 16 ans, il ne me reste plus qu'à changer. Bien sûr en essayant de prendre moins de temps. Et c'est avec toi que je changerais

- Oui mais ne change pas totalement … Je t'aime comme tu es »

Draco le regarda fixement ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Oups, j'ai sauté une étape, se dit Harry, Bon j'ai commencé autant finir »

« … Je t'aime Draco »

Pendant quelques minutes on n'entendait plus que la respiration des deux corps enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Puis Draco ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes semblant profiter de l'instant. Il se pencha, déposa un léger baiser sur le nez d'Harry et murmura :

« Moi aussi Harry. Je t'aime. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément tous deux soulagés de cette déclaration.

« Draco, souffla t-il après avoir repris son souffle, Je t'aime et tu le sais, maintenant je voudrais savoir ce qui t'arrive. Et j'accepterais quelque soit la situation.

- Harry je …, commença t-il

- Draco … Dis-le moi, dit-il d'une voix désespérée »

Draco ne répondit pas, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Harry se cacha dans la gigantesque armoire qui trônait sur la droite de la chambre. Il se dit que de se cacher dans la salle de bain aurait été plus confortable vu la différence d'espace. Mais au moins là il pouvait entendre la discussion entre Draco et cette personne qui s'avérait être Severus Rogue.

« Mauvaise nouvelle, marmonna Rogue d'une voix lasse, Allons voir Dumbledore

- Je vais prendre ma cape, soupira Draco »

Draco ouvrit l'armoire où Harry était. Il sursauta lorsqu'Harry l'attrapa par le col et murmura :

« On finira notre discussion plus tard »

En réponse, Draco lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura un tendre Je t'aime avant de prendre sa cape et rejoindre Rogue qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

« Moi aussi mon amour, souffla Harry dans la tête de Draco »

Celui-ci tentait vainement de refouler le sourire béat qui lui montait aux lèvres suite à ces paroles.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi souriez-vous aussi bêtement Malfoy ?, cracha Rogue au bout d'un moment

- Vous êtes sur que vous voulez savoir ?, répliqua Draco d'une voix … espiègle

- Hum finalement non, gardez cela pour vous »

Draco ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il était tellement heureux que ses sentiments soient réciproques que ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus sautillants.

Rogue refoula son sourire et fit semblant de ne rien voir comme l'avait prévu Draco.

Il n'aurait jamais fait cela si cela avait été une autre personne, il savait que Rogue ne chercherait pas à savoir et serai juste heureux pour lui.

Oui Rogue était vraiment ravi pour lui. Draco n'avait pas eu une vie des plus rose et il s'était souvent demandé s'il n'était pas trop tard pour remédier à cela. Alors le voir ainsi lui mettait vraiment du baume au cœur. Il considérait Draco comme son propre fils et il savait que Draco le considérait comme son père. Mais ils ne se le disaient jamais, pas besoin, un regard leur suffisait pour se comprendre. Et là il voyait que Draco était vraiment heureux, comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Arrivés devant le bureau, Draco arrêta de sautiller et prononça le mot de passe.

Harry, lui, n'en croyait pas sa chance. Il avait avoué ses sentiments à Draco. Sentiments qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps d'analyser et pourtant, en les disant, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais, à l'avenir, énoncer quoique ce soit de plus véridiques. Il avait dit ces mots avec toute son âme et tout son cœur. Et pour couronner le tout, ses sentiments étaient pleinement partagés.

Il se demandait néanmoins la raison de la visite de Rogue.

Une mauvaise nouvelle avait-il dit. Et cette mauvaise nouvelle était certainement en rapport avec le secret de Draco que seuls Dumbledore et Rogue semblaient connaître. Il aurait une discussion avec Draco plus tard.

--

« Bien …, dit Dumbledore d'une voix lasse semblant réfléchir, Dans ce cas Draco, il faudra utiliser ta plume plus souvent, plusieurs fois par jour même et je te confierais un elfe de maison et dès que tu auras faim tu n'auras qu'à l'appeler. Je préfère te confier Dobby vu que c'est le seul elfe de maison que tu puisses supporter. Draco il faudra vraiment que tu fasses des efforts pour te contenir en attendant que Severus rassemble tous les ingrédients manquants. D'ailleurs sort ta plume, nous allons l'utiliser. Ça me rassurerait »

Draco sortit sa plume, un long parchemin et les posèrent sur le bureau de Dumbledore. A peine l'eut-il actionné qu'elle lui sauta des mains et fondit sur le parchemin à une vitesse vertigineuse en laissant sur son passage des traînés d'encre qui formèrent des mots que ni Rogue ni Draco ne put voir. Dumbledore venait de récupérer le parchemin délaissé par la plume pour manque de place.

Draco mit quelques temps à attraper la plume qui apparemment recherchait un autre parchemin sur lequel se défouler.

« Eh bien je n'ai jamais vu un tel acharnement venant d'une plume révélatrice, dit Dumbledore

- Cela a t-il un rapport à votre humeur de tout à l'heure ?, souffla Rogue à l'oreille de Draco »

Celui-ci rougit priant pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.

« Bien voyons cela, dit Dumbledore »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et émit un sourire malicieux en disant :

« Peut-être devriez-vous le dire à la personne concernée

- Comment cela professeur ?, demanda Rogue

- Voyez-vous même, répondit-il lui tendant le parchemin »

Draco se força à ne pas arracher la feuille des mains de Dumbledore. Il commença à se ronger les ongles lorsque Rogue écarquilla les yeux à peine eut-il la feuille sous les yeux.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda t-il »

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il attrapa la feuille et y jeta un coup d'œil.

Il faillit tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'il vit ce qui y était écrit. Il s'était permis quelques bonds en présence de Rogue mais là … c'était trop, beaucoup trop devant Rogue ET Dumbledore qui plus est.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Zaika : **Ravie que la suite t'ait plu

**Touraz : **La suite s'est faite attendre, j'avoue. J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant en tout cas Mais t'inquiètes Harry est là pour Draco ;)

**Vicky-The-Best : **Que d'enthousiasme, Vicky C'est très gentil de ta part merci beaucoup :D

Voilà

Gros Bisous

A la prochaine


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 : Révélations inattendues**

_Draco se força à ne pas arracher la feuille des mains de Dumbledore. Il commença à se ronger les ongles lorsque Rogue écarquilla les yeux à peine eut-il la feuille sous les yeux._

_« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda t-il »_

_Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il attrapa la feuille et y jeta un coup d'œil. _

_Il faillit tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'il vit ce qui y était écrit. Il s'était permis quelques bonds en présence de Rogue mais là … c'était trop, beaucoup trop devant Rogue ET Dumbledore qui plus est._

Partout sur la feuille, dans les moindres recoins que la plume ait pu trouver, étaient écrit ces mots en énormes lettres d'une écriture des plus élégante : Je t'aime.

« Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas mis de nom ! pensa Draco. Stupide plume, c'est pas de ça que tu devais causer ! »

Mais il arrêta là ses réflexions, Rogue venait de prendre la parole :

« D'où l'expression : Crier son amour sur tous les toits »

Dumbledore ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il rit gaiement accompagné par Rogue.

« Voyons, Mr Malfoy, ne le prenez pas ainsi !, se reprit Dumbledore, Nous avons tous connu cela à votre âge »

Plus tard, Harry sortait de la chambre de Draco. Il regarda sa montre et vit que c'était l'heure de déjeuner. Autrement dit qu'il avait raté le premier cours de DCFM. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Tout en marchant il analysa sa situation. Il arrive avec 10 minutes de retard au premier cours de la matinée et sèche le deuxième. Hermione allait l'étriper. A peine eut-il fini cette pensée qu'il entendit quelqu'un hurler de toute sa voix, qu'il identifia être celle d'Hermione :

« Harry James Potter, pouvez-vous me dire … »

Mais elle ne put finir car quelqu'un de soit très courageux soit complètement fou l'interrompit. Hermione se retourna pour voir qui était l'impertinent. Mais elle dut ravaler son air furieux remarquant que cette personne n'était autre que son nouveau professeur de DCFM.

« Harry Potter, c'est donc vous, lança t-il, Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pouvez-vous me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, ce ne sera pas long.

- Euh oui bien sûr professeur, dit-il

- Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?, demanda t-il une fois arrivés dans son bureau

- Je veux bien oui merci, répondit-il poliment »

Quelques minutes après que le thé soit servi, Harry, dont le ventre grondait de protestation, regarda le professeur se demandant pourquoi il l'avait fait venir. Sûrement à cause de son absence à son premier cours mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Il se racla la gorge et lança :

« Vous étiez au festin de début d'année professeur ? Je ne me souviens pas vous y avoir vu vous présenter.

- Si j'y étais ? Vous êtes sûr d'avoir suivi ce qui se passait au cours de ce festin ?, s'exclama t-il amusé »

Harry ne répondit pas, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment participé au festin, trop occupé à converser avec Draco.

« Bien je vois que vous n'avez pas l'air de me connaître, reprit le professeur, Je me présente alors : Je me nomme Damien Rogue »

A l'entente de ce nom, Harry s'étouffa avec son thé. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour s'en remettre, toussant et frappant fortement de son poing sur son torse.

« Pardon !?, dit-il après avoir repris sa respiration

- Je vois que mon frère ne vous a pas fait grande impression

- Non non ce n'est pas… C'est votre frère !?, s'écria t-il loupant sa tentative de politesse

- Oui et croyez-moi je n'en suis que très peu fier. J'ai accepté ce poste, ici, à Poudlard, dans le but de rehausser un peu notre nom dans cette merveilleuse ville, dit-il l'air hautain

- Ce n'est pas un classement voyons, s'exclama t-il feignant la plaisanterie »

Au fond de lui, Harry sentait qu'il n'apprécierait pas ce professeur. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais la façon dont il parlait de son professeur de potion ne lui plaisait guère. Non pour Severus Rogue, mais cet air hautain l'énervait.

« Vous n'étiez pas à mon cours ce matin !?

- Oh … Oui je …

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que vous aviez une bonne raison pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu et bien … Oui

- Parfait, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps Mr Potter, vous devez avoir faim. Je vous raccompagne à la sortie. »

Harry était tellement soufflé qu'il ne put que suivre son professeur. Apparemment ce Damien Rogue comptait utiliser le même procédé d'enseignement que son frère. C'est-à-dire les traitements de faveur, mais pour la maison adverse. Un hasard ? Non Harry ne le pensait pas. Il trouvait cela vraiment déplorable qu'on puisse critiquer quelqu'un de ses actes et les reproduire ensuite.

Une fois dans le couloir, son professeur le salua poliment avant d'apercevoir la fine silhouette qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« Mr Malfoy mais que vous arrive t-il ? Vous me semblez bien pâle, dit-il d'une inquiétude feinte

- Tiens Damien, cela faisait longtemps, répliqua celui-ci

- Professeur Damien Rogue je vous prie, siffla t-il

- Oui oui c'est cela, dit-il secouant sa main d'un air indifférent

- Comment va votre parrain Mr Malfoy ?

- Oh ! Il se porte à merveille merci de vous en inquiéter »

Harry qui se sentait légèrement mis à l'écart préféra intervenir :

« Merci professeur c'était très plaisant »

Celui-ci sembla se souvenir qu'Harry était toujours là avant de rajouter :

« Mais de rien Mr Potter, revenez quand vous voulez »

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

« Un ami à toi ?,ironisa Harry

- Non

- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous connaître pourtant

- De vue seulement. Tu as mangé ?

- Non

- Le repas est terminé, allons en cuisine, dit-il commençant à marcher, Pourquoi étais-tu avec lui ?

- Il m'avait demandé

- Il ne t'a rien dit pour ton absence ?

- Non. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il compte utiliser le même traitement de faveur que Rogue, mais pour les griffondors

- Ouais tu as raison mais pas que pour les griffondors

- Pour qui d'autre ?

- Pour tout ceux qui ne sont pas à serpentard

- Et tout ça pour atteindre son frère. Je trouve ça nul, dit-il tout en marchant

- Severus et Damien ne sont pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde

- Ouais. Finalement Severus - ça me fait très bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom - est plutôt du genre, comment dire, le genre de personnes à placer un masque, une barrière autour de lui pour cacher sa véritable personnalité. Il l'a plutôt bien caché d'ailleurs en poussant les gens à le haïr et à le craindre. N'est-ce pas la meilleure façon pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on ne cherche pas à le connaître ? Malgré cela je suis sûr qu'au fond, c'est tout simplement une personne qui souffre et qui ne veut pas qu'on le sache. Toujours seul, toujours furieux... Nous ne nous en rendons pas compte, nous n'avons pas vécu ce qu'il a vécu, d'ailleurs nous ne cherchons même pas à savoir pourquoi veut-il rester seul et pourquoi est-il si furieux, mais ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour lui. En tout cas il est fort ça fait longtemps que j'aurai craqué moi. Il est courageux aussi : il était mangemort et il est devenu un espion pour Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui ferait ça. Au fond ce doit être un type… sympa. Vous êtes quasiment pareils en fait »

Draco le fixa tout au long de sa tirade, marchant machinalement. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination avant qu'Harry ne le lui fasse remarquer.

« Tu m'étonnes là, tu sais ?, balbutia t-il

- Rassure toi, je m'étonne moi même »

Draco s'installa sur son fauteuil habituel et attira Harry vers lui.

« Quoi !? Un fauteuil !? Dans les cuisines !?, s'exclama Harry se laissant tout de même entraîner

- Dobby est sympa, dit-il simplement installant Harry sur lui »

Harry s'assit timidement sur ses genoux. Draco, pas encore tout à fait satisfait de leur position, tira un peu plus Harry par la taille. Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou le faisant glousser.

« Je t'aime mon amour, susurra Harry à l'oreille de Draco

- Moi aussi Je t'aime mon ange, répondit Draco juste avant de prendre possession de sa bouche »

Tout en l'embrassant Draco tourna Harry de sorte à pouvoir plus aisément accéder à sa bouche. Il enleva également la cape quelque peu encombrante d'Harry qui tomba aux pieds du fauteuil en un bruit mat.

Harry était maintenant à califourchon sur Draco, sans sa cape. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il sentit Draco déboutonner sa chemise. Il ne protesta pas pour autant.

Il frissonna lorsque Draco caressa lentement son torse et principalement ses abdominaux.

« Depuis que je les ai vu j'avais envie de les toucher, murmura Draco »

Draco caressait chaque rectangle et passait son doigt à chaque creux des abdominaux d'Harry tout en l'embrassant. Il rompit doucement le baiser et s'attaqua au cou d'Harry lui laissant une jolie trace.

Harry haletait sous toutes ses délicieuses caresses.

Draco était vraiment très gourmand, sa bouche avait déjà exploré chaque centimètre de la sienne et ses mains semblaient demander toujours plus au toucher.

Dans ses bras, Harry avait l'impression d'être important vu la douceur, la tendresse, la langueur avec laquelle Draco si prenait et il adorait ça.

Il se sentait bien, vraiment à sa place. Qu'importe le regard des autres, il l'aimait, c'était réciproque et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

La cape de Draco ainsi que la chemise d'Harry, qui était restée sur ses épaules, volèrent à travers la pièce.

Harry s'affairait à déboutonner la chemise de Draco lorsqu'ils entendirent une toux discrète derrière eux...

Ils semblèrent se statufier l'espace d'un instant avant de se regarder dans les yeux. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas seuls. Harry pria le ciel que ce soit Dobby ou Chloé ou même Ginny, avant de se retourner.

Il crut s'évanouir lorsqu'il reconnut les deux silhouettes prostrées devant la porte et ce fut apparemment la même réaction chez Draco.

Devant eux se tenait Dumbledore un sourire au lèvre, l'air parfaitement à l'aise et Severus Rogue qui, lui, semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Touraz : **Contente que ma fic te plaise toujours

**Kallista : **Bienvenue sur ma fic ! Oui, je sais, pardon, elle était un peu sadique la fin Mais voici la suite.

**Narcissa92 : **Kikou ! Voici enfin la suite. A plus sur msn ; )

Voilà

A la prochaine tout le monde

Gros Bisous


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour tout le monde

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors ces vacances ? Moi super ! Bon vous l'aurez remarqué vu que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté… **

**Excusez moi !! °°**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous poster plusieurs chapitres**

**Et ouais même si j'ai pas posté, j'ai écrit ; )**

**Enfin assez de blabla**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

_La cape de Draco ainsi que la chemise d'Harry, qui était restée sur ses épaules, volèrent à travers la pièce. _

_Harry s'affairait à déboutonner la chemise de Draco lorsqu'ils entendirent une toux discrète derrière eux. _

_Ils semblèrent se statufier l'espace d'un instant avant de se regarder dans les yeux. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas seuls. Harry pria le ciel que ce soit Dobby ou Chloé ou même Ginny, avant de se retourner._

_Il crut s'évanouir lorsqu'il reconnut les deux silhouettes prostrées devant la porte et ce fut apparemment la même réaction chez Draco._

_Devant eux se tenait Dumbledore un sourire au lèvre, l'air parfaitement à l'aise et Severus Rogue qui, lui, semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque_.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent d'un bond plus rouge que jamais et s'affairèrent à retrouver la chemise d'Harry et leurs capes.

Une fois tous deux habillés, Dumbledore prit la parole rompant le silence plus que gêné :

« Draco, nous nous doutions que tu serais là. Harry, j'aurais dû y penser »

Rogue, lui, tentait désespérément de tenir debout s'appuyant sur la table.

Dumbledore le remarquant lui proposa de s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit. Mais n'ayant qu'un seul fauteuil dans la cuisine il s'assit dans celui où Draco et Harry était il y a quelques minutes. A cette pensée Rogue fit un bond à inscrire dans les annales pour se relever. Harry et Draco rougirent de plus belle, Dumbledore, lui, éclata de rire.

« Voyons Severus ne faites pas l'enfant. Asseyez-vous ici si vous le désirez, dit-il »

Il fit apparaître trois fauteuils suite à ses paroles et s'installa dans l'un d'eux. Rogue s'affala dans le deuxième. Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil où il avait été précédemment avec Draco qui, lui, s'assit dans le troisième fauteuil de Dumbledore.

Draco regardait Severus avec insistance, n'y tenant plus il lança par la pensée :

« Severus, regarde-moi, dis-moi quelque chose »

Au manque de réaction et de paroles de celui-ci, il continua :

« Severus c'est important pour moi que tu l'acceptes … Severus s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose … Severus »

Celui-ci ne daignait même pas le regarder, fixant un point dans le vide. Si Draco ne le fixait pas si intensément personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'à l'instant on lui parlait.

« Severus, reprit Draco en murmurant désespérément. Donne lui une chance, tu ne le connais pas »

Des larmes de désespoir commençaient à lui remplir les yeux.

« Severus, hurla t-il toujours dans sa tête, Je l'aime tu l'as vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Tu étais heureux que je le sois la dernière fois. »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot sur ses joues. Harry, qui regardait la scène de loin avec Dumbledore, était mélangé entre l'envie de consoler son Draco et l'envie de frapper Rogue, qui apparemment ne semblait pas se préoccuper des efforts que faisait Draco.

Draco baissa la tête et se tint, de son majeur et son pouce, l'arête du nez. Sans s'en rendre compte il commença à parler à voix haute :

« Severus, s'il te plait, réponds moi … Je l'aime … Je l'aime tellement … C'est pas comme avec les autres greluches que je me suis faite … Lui, c'est différent, continua t-il toujours à haute et intelligible voix

- Tu parles à voix haute, murmura enfin Rogue soupirant

- Quoi !? »

Draco blêmit à cette révélation. Il bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de reprendre directement dans la tête de Rogue :

« Bon il le savait de toute façon, il en est convaincu maintenant. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous fassiez la paix. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il continua répondant à la question muette de Rogue :

« On t'a dit qu'il avait lancé un doloris sur Lui, mais on ne t'a pas précisé pourquoi. Il a lancé ce sort pour me sauver. En fait le Seigneur ne voulait pas me tuer parce que je ne voulais pas le servir mais parce qu'il avait deviné que je commençais à apprécier Harry. Et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai réfléchi, je suis détermine à ne plus me laisser faire par mon père. Il y a quelques années j'étais trop petit pour refuser et désobéir. Et il y a quelques mois je n'avais pas de raisons valables. Maintenant j'en ai une et je me battrais pour lui. Je l'aime et je veux rester le plus longtemps possible auprès de lui. Tu finiras par comprendre j'en suis sûr »

Sur ce il se leva et rejoignit Harry et Dumbledore qui, comprenant qu'il essayait de raisonner Rogue, s'étaient retirés les laissant seul. Dès qu'il fut à la hauteur d'Harry, celui-ci lui encercla la taille de son bras, déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura :

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour »

Après un moment, Rogue et Dumbledore s'étant retirés, Draco s'exclama comprenant enfin la question muette d'Harry :

« C'est mon parrain. Mais pour moi il est bien plus que ça. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Comme un père en quelque sorte. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit c'est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil mais qui s'est forgé un masque. Et sa véritable personnalité il ne la montre qu'à moi

- C'est dommage »

Harry était de nouveau assit sur Draco dans le fauteuil. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Il régnait cependant une atmosphère triste suite au récent événement.

Draco trouva cela bête : il était avec Harry et ils perdaient leur temps à ruminer l'attitude de Rogue. Il enleva alors la cape d'Harry et déboutonna sa chemise. Il caressa ses abdos lentement sous les frissons de celui-ci. Il ne s'en lassait pas.

« Dis moi Draco, je t'ai présenté mes excuses pour la dernière fois mais pourquoi tu t'étais énervé comme ça ? C'est vrai je veux dire je t'avais juste dit que t'aurais pu m'attendre et toi tu t'es énervé. Pourquoi ? En fait c'est surtout ta voix que je n'ai pas appréciée.

- …

- Draco, s'exclama Harry commençant à s'énerver

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer Harry, c'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange quand je mange, murmura t-il »

Entendant cela Harry retira rapidement les mains de Draco de son torse, lui fit face et s'exclama :

« Quoi !? Parce que je t'ai dérangé quand tu mangeais c'est pour ça que tu m'as parlé sur ce on, parce que je t'ai dérangé quand tu mangeais. Tu te fous de moi !

- Ne t'énerve pas Harry, pas maintenant, j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, gémit-il attrapant ses épaules, C'est plus compliqué que ça

- Ca a un rapport avec le truc que tu ne veux pas me dire, souffla t-il »

Draco acquiesça silencieusement.

« Tu comptes me le dire un jour ?, reprit-il

- Sûrement

- Draco tu peux avoir confiance en moi

- Je sais mon amour je sais, dit-il déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, Mais on peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ? »

Harry voulut rétorquer mais se retint au dernier moment. Il se rallongea sur Draco avec des gestes brusques montrant clairement son désaccord.

« Harry, soupira Draco après un geste brusque d'Harry qui lui valut un coup à l'épaule

- Désolé je m'allongeais, souffla t-il

- Oui je vois ça »

Harry soupira, se mit sur le côté et encercla la taille de Draco.

« Promets-moi que tu me le diras avant la fin de l'année

-La fin de l'année scolaire ?

- Non la fin de l'année tout court. Avant Janvier quoi.

- Je te le promets, murmura t-il »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Touraz : **Mdr mais ils savaient pas que Dumby et Rogue allaient arriver quand ils se câlinaient… XD Eh ben non Sev' n'a pas fait de crise cardiaque mais c'était moins une mdr

**Zaika : **Contente que ça te plaise autant et que tu n'ais pas décroché Et ça te plait toujours hein dis moi ?? L'attente n'était pas trop longue ?? °°

**Cricket32 : **Oh tu n'aimes pas Damien ?! Hihi XD

**Seeliah : **Hihi le cri de guerre !

**Omb66 : **Ravie que ma fic te plaise autant.

Voilà

Gros Bisous à Tous

* * *

je n'oublie pas votre 2ème chapitre tout de suite ; )


	19. Chapitre 18

**A propos, je ne vous ai pas demandé. **

**Votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? **

**Rien de nouveau hein ? Toujours la même classe… (pour ceux qui sont encore en cours) Les profs se foulent pas, je sais --'… **

**Mais, bon, moi, c'est ma dernière année, je passe le bac et j'ai fini.**

**Enfin fini… la première étape…**

**Enfin ! Assez de blabla encore…**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

_« Promet-moi que tu me le diras avant la fin de l'année, supplia Harry_

_- La fin de l'année scolaire ? tenta Draco_

_- Non la fin de l'année tout court. Avant Janvier quoi._

_- Je te le promet, murmura t-il finalement »_

Harry fut satisfait de sa réponse et n'insista pas.

Ils mangèrent à leur faim. C'est-à-dire que Draco mangea comme quatre sous l'air ahuri d'Harry qui, lui, ne mangea pas beaucoup.

Plus tard, Harry dut quitter Draco pour rejoindre Ron, Hermione et Chloé. Ils bavardaient dans la salle commune lorsque Ginny y pénétra. Elle leur fit un signe de tête en guise de salut et comptait aller dans son dortoir lorsque quelque chose dans le groupe attira son attention. Elle revint sur ses pas et s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'Harry. Elle attendit un moment que Ron et Hermione ne la regardent pas et se pencha vers Harry lui murmurant à l'oreille, juste assez fort pour que seul Chloé l'entende :

« Alors comment s'est passé ton déjeuner ? »

Tout en disant cela, Ginny reboutonna un bouton oublié de la chemise d'Harry et remonta le col de celle-ci.

« Jolie marque, rajouta t-elle montrant un coin du cou d'Harry où Draco s'était attardé, Tu as eu le temps de manger au moins ? »

Harry vira au cramoisi tandis que Chloé explosait de rire.

« Wouah Ginny tu es très observatrice, moi-même je n'avais rien vu, réussit Chloé à dire entre deux fous rire

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait autant rire Chloé, demanda Hermione intriguée

- Oh rien d'important

- Allez racontez-nous, s'exclama Ron regardant tour à tour Chloé secouée de fous rires, Ginny qui arrivait mieux à se contrôler et Harry qui, lui, était plus rouge que jamais »

Ron se pencha sur Harry et murmura :

« Ca a un rapport avec Chloé ?

- Euh non, répondit-il intrigué

- Non ?! Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ce que tu ressens pour elle ?!

- Ce que je ressens pour elle ?! Ah mais Ron c'est fini tout ça…

- Quoi ?!

- Je ne suis plus attiré par Chloé

- Quoi ?! Pendant les vacances tu nous as fais toute une crise parce qu'elle dansait avec Malfoy et maintenant tu nous dis que tu n'es plus attiré par elle

- Eh oui, les choses changent, intervint Chloé qui, comme les autres, avait tout entendu, Quoi, tu as fais une crise parce que je dansais avec Draco ?!, rajouta t-elle avec grande satisfaction

- Tu es sûre que c'était pour toi la crise ?, murmura Ginny afin que seul Harry et Chloé ne l'entende »

Chloé se renfrogna tandis que c'était au tour d'Harry d'éclater de rire. Elle lui lança un regard noir et lui balança un coussin à la figure et un autre à Ginny.

Sans suivi une bataille de coussins entre les trois griffondors grandement menée par Harry.

Ron et Hermione, à qui la conversation n'avait pas autant plu et qui bien heureusement n'avaient pas tout entendu, attendirent sagement que les autres se calment.  
Hermione préféra prendre la parole avant Ron qui ne resterait certainement pas courtois bien longtemps :  
« Dis-moi Chloé …, commença t-elle, Tu as gardé contact avec Malfoy ? Je vois tout à l'heure que tu l'as appelé par son prénom, continua t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru  
- Non je n'ai pas vraiment gardé contact avec lui. Et quel mal y a-t-il à appeler quelqu'un par son prénom ?, répondit-elle tout aussi sèchement, Faut grandir un peu ! Cette haine entre les griffondor et les serpentard est tout à fait ridicule  
- Tu viens d'arriver et tu te permets de nous juger, s'écria Ron se levant et se postant devant Chloé, Si tu les aimes tant les serpentard et bien rejoints-les …  
- Ron arrête, intervint Harry se mettant entre Chloé et Ron, Si j'étais allé à serpentard, tu m'aurais laissé tomber ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ? Il n'y a que les rats comme Malfoy ou Tu-sais-qui qui vont à serpentard. Toi tu n'y serais jamais allé.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais !?, cracha t-il »  
Il commençait à s'en aller mais soudain fit demi-tour se souvenant de quelque chose.  
Plus que furieux, il se posta face à Ron et s'écria :  
« Et Draco n'est pas un rat »  
Disant cela, il poussa violemment Ron qui s'écroula à ses pieds…

« Allons-y les filles, reprit-il s'adressant à Chloé et Ginny regardant Ron d'un air mauvais, Nous nous sommes pas les bienvenus ici. »  
Il contourna Ron qui, trop hébété par la réaction de son ami, n'eut pas l'idée de se relever et encore moins de répliquer. Il sortit suivi de Ginny et Chloé sous les regards ahuris de toute la salle commune qui heureusement n'avait pas suivi le sujet de la conversation. Ils avaient juste vu Ron s'écrouler poussé par un Harry furieux après lui. Cette demi-heure allait sûrement faire le tour de l'école en cinq minutes : Harry Potter qui violente Ron Weasley son meilleur ami de toujours : c'était le comble.

Harry, Ginny et Chloé sortirent du château et s'assirent au bord du lac. Ginny et Chloé laissèrent à Harry quelques minutes pour se calmer. Ginny s'allongea dans l'herbe et Harry fit de même reposant sa tête sur les jambes de celle-ci. Chloé, elle, appuya son dos sur le tronc d'un arbre. Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant le calme habituel du lac lorsqu'une voix qu'il aimait beaucoup se fit entendre :

« On a l'air en bonne compagnie …

- Il ne manquait qu'une seule personne, dit-il attrapant la main de Draco et le tirant vers lui

- Mais qu'est-ce que …

- Elles sont au courant, coupa t-il

- Quoi ?! »

Draco regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes filles qui, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, n'étaient pas sur le point de vomir ou de faire une attaque cardiaque, apeurées à la vue d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'enlaçant.

« Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy vous faîtes un très beau couple, murmura Chloé regardant Harry enlacer la fine taille de Draco

- Mais … quand ?, bafouilla Draco qui ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Harry lui enlevait sa cape

- Devant la chambre d'Harry. Vous étiez trop mignons : le premier baiser, répondit Ginny »

Harry et Draco rougirent imperceptiblement.

Sachant qu'ils étaient hors de portée de vue, Harry se blottit dans les bras de Draco. Celui-ci se détendit et embrassa Harry sur le front le serrant plus encore dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi l'un dans les bras de l'autre lorsque Draco, n'en pouvant plus, souleva le menton d'Harry et prit tendrement possession de sa bouche. Chloé et Ginny regardaient la scène, rêveuses.

Ils restèrent ensemble toute l'après-midi, parlant de tout et de rien. Ginny ne revenait pas de la personnalité du serpentard.

Se faisant tard, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Le dîner avait sûrement déjà commencé et chacun devait reprendre sa place c'est-à-dire d'un côté les griffondors et de l'autre les serpentards. Et pour clore ce merveilleux moment, Chloé et Ginny laissèrent à Harry et Draco un peu d'intimité.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry rejoignit Ginny et Chloé dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'il y pénétra tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Tiens ça faisait longtemps, pensa t-il, Que me vaut cet honneur ? … Oh bon sang j'avais oublié, se dit-il se rappelant qu'il s'était disputé avec Ron en début d'après-midi »

Il se dirigea alors vers Chloé et Ginny, endroit totalement à l'opposé de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Vous me croirez peut-être pas mais j'avais totalement oublié ce qui s'était passé dans la salle commune, lança t-il à Chloé et Ginny, C'est seulement lorsque je les ai vu me regarder comme ça que je m'en suis souvenu

- Tu avais oublié ?, demanda Chloé abasourdie

- Comment veux-tu qu'il se souvienne de ce que nous, pauvres célibataires, faisons, confortablement installé dans les bras de son cher et tendre

- Chut taisez-vo… Hermione !!, s'écria Harry »

Tous les trois firent un bond en apercevant Hermione derrière eux et à sa tête, elle avait tout entendu.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant qu'Hermione se décide à bouger. Elle regarda en direction des professeurs et contre toutes attentes monta sur la table. Elle fit attention à ne rien écraser et elle redescendit de l'autre côté, s'asseyant en face d'Harry, à une place de libre. Elle lui prit la main et le regarda d'un air attendrissant :

« Harry, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris mais … nous sommes, Ron et moi, tes meilleurs amis. Et tu sais, si Ron s'est énervé comme ça contre Chloé c'est juste par jalousie. C'est vrai, elle est arrivée et, je ne vais pas dire que tu nous as laissé tomber, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est plus comme avant : Tu prends une chambre pour toi tout seul, tu peux pas savoir ce que Ron m'a gonflé avec ça. Et apparemment tu nous caches quelque chose. Et cette chose te prend vraiment beaucoup de temps… Tu loupes certains cours, arrives en retard à d'autre, au déjeuner tu n'étais pas là. Résultat : Ron et moi ne te voyons plus beaucoup. Mais ce qui l'a surtout énervé c'est que ce que tu nous caches à nous, tu l'as révélé à Ginny et Chloé. Il se croyait plus important à tes yeux. Il pensait que si tu avais un secret, la première personne à qui tu le dirais serait lui. Mais il est tombé de haut… Bon je trouve quand même qu'il exagère et que ça ne lui donne pas le droit de s'énerver ainsi mais … c'est ce qu'il ressent. Et moi aussi sauf que, moi, je sais un peu mieux me contrôler, finit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Hermione, je ne vous ai pas laissé tomber, crois-moi. Et si j'ai pris cette chambre c'était juste pour avoir un peu de solitude après … ce qui s'est passé au ministère. Et pour … la chose que je vous cache … il fallait d'abord que je l'accepte moi-même mais je ne savais pas si vous vous feriez à cette idée. Ginny et Chloé l'ont découverte toutes seules et elles m'ont tout de suite soutenu

- Mais pourquoi Ginny et Chloé comprendraient et pas nous Harry ?

- Hermione si tu savais ce que c'était, tu comprendrais ma réticence à vous le dire »

Hermione se rappela alors des dernières paroles de Ginny : « Comment veux-tu qu'il se souvienne de ce que nous, pauvres célibataires, faisons, confortablement installé dans les bras de _son_ cher et tendre »

« C'est une personne que tu nous caches n'est-ce pas ? Harry, le fait que ce soit un garçon ne me dérange absolument pas, tu sais ?!, dit-elle tout en réfléchissant à qui cela pouvait être

- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. Je savais que ça ne vous dérangerait pas vraiment. Mais c'est plutôt de la personne précise dont je doute

- Mais enfin cette personne est si … Oh mon dieu, finit-elle en criant...

* * *

**Voilà**

**A la prochaine**

plus tôt cette fois rassurez-vous

**Gros Bisous **


	20. Chapitre 19

* * *

**Chapitre 19 ****:**

* * *

_« C'est une personne que tu nous caches n'est-ce pas ?, questionna Hermione. Harry, le fait que ce soit un garçon ne me dérange absolument pas, tu sais ?!, dit-elle tout en réfléchissant à qui cela pouvait être_

_- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. Je savais que ça ne vous dérangerait pas vraiment. Mais c'est plutôt de la personne précise dont je doute_

_- Mais enfin cette personne est si … Oh mon dieu, finit-elle en criant_

- Hermione, tout le monde nous regarde, siffla t-il regardant autour de lui »

Hermione soupira, se prit la tête entre les mains et marmonna pour elle-même :

« Oh mais je suis bête, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Deux semaines passées seul avec lui à l'hôpital et tu ne t'en es pas plaint une seule fois. Aucune dispute, aucune bagarre. Il ne nous a pas insulté une seule fois depuis le début de l'année. Oh mais c'est pour ça qu'il a parlé à Rogue en cours quand tu étais en retard. Et au deuxième cours de potion tu étais encore en retard et il est arrivé vingt minutes après toi. Et au déjeuner ce midi tu n'étais pas là et lui non plus. Et ce que tu as dit à Ron, tu l'as appelé par son prénom. Et tu as poussé Ron parce qu'il l'avait traité de rat. Et il est entré quelques minutes après toi pour dîner …

- Il est là, je ne l'ai même pas vu entrer, s'exclama Harry regardant la table des serpentards »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, contrariée d'être ainsi stoppée dans ses réflexions. Regard qu'il ne vit pas.

« Elle m'énerve cette fille, maugréa t-il »

Les trois jeunes filles qui l'entouraient suivirent son regard : Pansy Parkinson ne cessait de s'accrocher au bras de Draco qui, lui, était bien trop occupé à se goinfrer pour s'en formaliser.

« Je vais m'en occuper, souffla Chloé avant de se lever »

Elle s'arrêta à la table des serdaigles qui était entre celle des griffondors et des serpentards et demanda poliment s'ils leur restaient encore de la purée de pomme de terre.

Elle attrapa le pot et se dirigea vers la table des serpentards. Arrivée près de Pansy et Draco, elle fit mine de trébucher et ''par inadvertance'' lâcha le pot de purée au dessus de Pansy qui en fut recouverte de la tête aux pieds. Celle-ci poussa un cri sous les éclats de rire de toute la salle. Séverus Rogue déboula devant Chloé aussi vite que l'éclair.

« Chloé va avoir des problèmes, s'exclama Harry regardant la scène

- Miss Listonn, s'écria Rogue, Ca vous amuse ? »

Draco secoua discrètement la tête, le fixant intensément.

« Non, professeur, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répliqua Chloé »

Rogue hésita un moment mais dit malgré tout :

« Bien, vous aviez intérêt. Miss Parkinson, vous devriez allez nettoyer tout ça

- Quoi !? Mais …, tenta cette dernière

- Ne faîtes pas l'enfant, vous m'avez bien entendu. Allez nettoyer tout ça, coupa Rogue »

Pansy se leva et quitta la salle d'un pas furieux. Rogue se retira tandis que Chloé échangea un clin d'œil avec Draco. Ron écarquilla les yeux à ce geste.

Elle retourna à sa table, sans se douter de rien, se retenant d'éclater de rire. Elle fit signe aux autres de la suivre dans le hall.

...

Ils éclatèrent de rire, une fois tous dans le hall.

« Alors là, c'était trop marrant, haleta Hermione, Vous avez vu sa tête !?

- Hermione enfin, tu es préfète, tu ne peux pas te permettre de rire ainsi, s'exclama Ginny sarcastique

- Oui mais là …, commença t-elle, Ah j'ai un poing de côté il faut que je m'asseye »

Ils s'assirent tous dans les escaliers pour reprendre leur esprit.

« Alors Harry, reprit Hermione, Toi et Malfoy ? »

Harry se contenta d'un sourire comme réponse.

« C'était sympa de sa part d'empêcher Rogue de punir Chloé. Eh oui je l'ai vu. Apparemment il a changé et tu ne te brouillerais pas avec Ron pour un type sans intérêt. C'est bien ce que je pensais … Bon ben il faudra que je m'y fasse alors.

- Tu es gentille Hermione, je t'adore, s'exclama Harry la serrant dans ses bras

- C'est ça une amie … Alors, tu vas parler à Ron

- Tu crois qu'il acceptera ?

- Si tu lui dis et si il voit la nouvelle personnalité de Malfoy, je pense que oui

- Appelle le Draco, proposa Chloé

- Tu as raison. Oh Chloé, je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé ce matin

- Ca va on oublie, dit-elle souriante

- Harry ne te vexe pas mais, je ne te vois vraiment pas avec Ma… Draco

- Tu verras quand on sera ensemble, dit-il simplement »

Soudain, ils virent Ron sortir seul de la grande salle. Celui-ci les vit et se dirigea vers eux. Il s'assit avec une légère hésitation à côté d'Harry dans les escaliers. Ils restèrent ainsi sans se regarder pendant un moment dans un silence gêné.

Harry se décida à faire le premier pas et se tourna vers Ron :

« Ecoute Ron, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait

- Harry, je … suis perdu, je n'ai absolument rien compris de ce qui s'est passé

- Si tu as compris, c'est juste que tu n'arrives pas à le concevoir

- …

- Ron, si je t'ai poussé comme ça c'est parce que … je n'ai pas apprécié que tu parles comme ça de Draco …

- Mais pourquoi ?, cria t-il soudainement les faisant tous sursauter, Depuis quand tu n'aimes pas qu'on insulte Malfoy ? D'habitude tu es le premier à en rire ! Et pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Écoute, on a … apprit à se connaître pendant les deux semaines d'hôpital passées ensemble. Il est sympa, tu sais ! C'est son père qui l'obligeait à être … comme ça quoi. Mais il ne l'est plus, il a changé et il ne veut pas devenir mangemort …

- Quoi !? Je croyais qu'il l'était déjà devenu ! Tu sais, avec tous ses changements…

- Non, c'est pas ça. Et il m'a aidé face à Voldemort ! Et d'ailleurs Voldemort a essayé de le tuer parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'un mangemort qui commençait à m'apprécier

- Il a dit ça !? Mais c'est génial ! Si on le mettait à griffondor maintenant ! Ouais et on pourrait lui donner mon lit, je suis sûr qu'il adorerait. Et pourquoi ne pas le prendre dans notre équipe de Quidditch aussi ?!, s'extasia t-il sarcastique

- Ron, rétorqua t-il d'une voix lasse

- Il se moque de vous et vous ne voyez rien, souffla t-il plus sérieusement. C'est un Malfoy, fils de mangemort et futur mangemort. Et il restera ainsi, quoique vous fassiez ! »

Sur ce, il se leva et les laissa là.

« Il finira par comprendre, s'exclama Hermione après un moment de silence »

Harry ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, plus nerveusement qu'autre chose…

« Hermione, est-ce que tu as bien entendu ce qu'il a dit ?!, soupira Ginny

- Ouais et là, je ne lui ai parlé que d'amitié, souffla Harry désespéré

- Harry, dis-moi, c'est sérieux entre vous deux parce que, ben disons que, ce ne sera pas pour te faciliter la vie tout ça, marmonna Hermione hésitante

- Oui, Hermione, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup et je sais que ce sera difficile et que ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde mais … pour les autres, j'ai pas envie de gâcher tout ça... Bon, il commence à se faire tard, allons nous coucher

- Ouais tu as raison. He, Harry, tu ne m'as toujours pas montré ta chambre, dit Hermione sur un ton de reproches

- Ouais, nous non plus, on ne l'a pas vu. La dernière fois qu'on est venu, tu semblais occupé, s'exclama Ginny d'un air malicieux

- Quoi, comment ça ?, demanda Hermione

- Le premier baiser, ils étaient si mignons, souffla Chloé

- Bon euh je vous la montre ma chambre si vous voulez, s'écria Harry tentant de changer de sujet

- Non racontez-moi, s'enquit Hermione »

Tout en marchant en direction de la chambre d'Harry, Ginny et Chloé racontèrent à Hermione ce qu'elles avaient vu dans les moindres détails.

« Vous exagérez, les filles, soupira Harry plus rouge que jamais

- Si ça s'est passé exactement comme ça, s'écria Ginny

- D'ailleurs à un moment je me demandais si vous n'essayiez pas de vous étouffer mutuellement, rajouta Chloé »

Harry préféra ne pas écouter la suite, les filles rentraient un peu trop dans les détails pour lui.

* * *

…Et non, Ron ne sait toujours pas toute l'histoire mais j'ai adoré écrire ce passage^^

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Cricket32 : **Voici la suite. En effet, Hermione a trouvé qui est l'homme mystère ;)

**Touraz : **En effet, c'est dur pour Ron vu qu'il n'y comprend absolument rien. Heureusement qu'Hermione, elle au moins, a compris.

**Omb66 : **C'est gentil de lire ma fic si tard dans la nuit et surtout de prendre le temps de mettre une review le soir puis une autre le lendemain après avoir lu la suite, ça m'a touché^^ J'espère que cette suite t'a plu ;)

**Jonzac : **Bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant, et te fasse autant rire.^^'

**Mikotooo : **Bienvenue à toi aussi parmi mes lecteurs ! Je suis contente qu'une vraie fan de fanfiction comme toi aime ma fic ;)

**Hino Hatari : **Bienvenue à toi aussi parmi mes lecteurs ! Je te rassure je crois qu'on voudrait tou(te)s pouvoir envoyer une petite lettre à Rowling pour lui suggérer un nouveau petit couple dans son histoire. On devrait lancer une pétition XD

* * *

**Voilà**

**Gros Bisous**

**A la prochaine**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

* * *

_..._

_- Le premier baiser, ils étaient si mignons, souffla Chloé_

_- Bon euh je vous la montre ma chambre si vous voulez, s'écria Harry tentant de changer de sujet_

_- Non racontez-moi, s'enquit Hermione » _

_Tout en marchant en direction de la chambre d'Harry, Ginny et Chloé racontèrent à Hermione ce qu'elles avaient vu dans les moindres détails. _

_« Vous exagérez, les filles, soupira Harry plus rouge que jamais_

_- Si ça s'est passé exactement comme ça, s'écria Ginny_

_- D'ailleurs à un moment je me demandais si vous n'essayiez pas de vous étouffer mutuellement, rajouta Chloé »_

_Harry préféra ne pas écouter la suite, les filles rentraient un peu trop dans les détails pour lui._

* * *

Harry arriva devant sa chambre et prononça le mot de passe au moment où les filles éclataient de rire pour une raison qui ne semblait pas très saine.

« Non, vous entrerez lorsque vous serez calmées, s'exclama Harry, Bon sang vous êtes encore pire que les garçons quand on … euh

- Quand vous ?, demanda Chloé très intéressée

- Quand on … euh parle

- Et vous parlez de quoi entre garçons ?, questionna Ginny un sourire coquin aux lèvres

- De euh … raaah »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Harry, rouge de honte, rentra dans sa chambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois calmée, Ginny lança aux deux autres filles d'une voix moqueuse :

« Il est encore rouge de honte, assit sagement sur son fauteuil

- Quel rabat-joie ! N'empêche je le savais, les garçons ont beau nous traiter de pipelette ils parlent autant que nous, rajouta Chloé

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la raison de son rougissement, souffla Hermione »

Les filles le regardèrent et le virent déglutir regardant au fond de la pièce. Il ferma le livre qu'il avait sur ses genoux et se leva, tremblant légèrement. Elles virent alors ce qui attirait ainsi son attention. Draco sortait apparemment de la salle de bain. Il avait les cheveux mouillés lui retombant élégamment devant les yeux. Et surtout il ne portait qu'une simple serviette de bain autour de la taille.

« Euh je hum je me suis permis de prendre une douche, bafouilla Draco

- Je vois ça, souffla Harry la voix étrangement rauque »

Il se rapprocha de Draco, glissa une main au creux de son dos et l'autre jouant avec une mèche blonde.

« J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux comme ça, murmura Harry »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et déposa un millier de baiser sur tout son visage, effleurant quelques fois ses lèvres. Draco émit un rire nerveux qui l'étonna lui-même et se blottit contre son amour.

Harry lui encercla la taille et susurra à son oreille d'une voix divinement sensuelle :

« Je t'aime Draco

- Moi aussi mon amour. Je t'aime tellement, répondit celui-ci »

Harry déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis se décolla subitement de Draco l'air embarrassé.

« Mais continue à te balader comme ça devant moi et tu peux être sur que je ne répondrais plus de mes actes, murmura t-il la respiration légèrement courte »

Draco déglutit difficilement et jeta un bref coup d'œil au pantalon d'Harry.

Il comptait se montrer discret mais cette image était des plus alléchante. Il pencha la tête sur le côté le fixant intensément l'air rêveur.

« Bon, ça va, s'écria Harry outré se tournant »

Draco sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et éclata de rire. Harry, qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi honteux de sa vie, décida de prendre une douche bien glacée.

« Non attends, haleta Draco, Excuse-moi vraiment… »

Il ne put rien rajouter tant il riait. Il essaya de se rattraper au tricot d'Harry mais celui-ci se recula et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain.

Un instant plus tard, il revint.

« Ça va, tu t'es remis ?, lança Draco tout sourire »

Harry attrapa un coussin et le lui balança en pleine figure. C'est ensuite qu'il vit les trois jeunes filles, qu'il avait totalement oubliées, assises sur un canapé qu'ils avaient du faire apparaître.

Ainsi que les vêtements que portait Draco : c'étaient les siens. C'était la première fois qu'il ne le voyait pas porter du velours, du cuir ou de la soie. C'était une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

« Les vêtements normaux te vont bien, lança t-il s'asseyant sur ses genoux

- Normaux dis-tu ?!, rétorqua t-il tirant sur le col de sa chemise »

Harry le frappa gentiment à l'épaule et s'exclama se tournant vers Hermione :

« Alors vous avez fais connaissance ?

- Oui mais je t'avoue que j'ai été surprise et ce n'est qu'un euphémisme, répondit-elle

- Moi aussi, souligna Draco

- Bon c'est pas le tout mais je commence à me fatiguer moi, s'exclama Ginny

- Oui moi aussi, on va y aller, dit Chloé se levant et s'étirant »

Habituellement Harry se serait levé pour raccompagner ses amies à la porte mais, là, il était bien trop à l'aise assit sur les genoux de Draco, la tête reposant sur son torse.

« Te lèves pas, Harry, surtout !, lança Chloé, On connaît le chemin, continua t-elle se dirigeant vers la porte

- Bonne nuit les garçons, minauda Ginny »

Une fois seuls, Harry et Draco restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, Harry jouant dans les cheveux de Draco.

« Je vais me coucher, tu restes avec moi ?, souffla Harry

- Bien sûr, dit-il la voix cachant mal son enthousiasme »

Harry sourit et se décolla difficilement de Draco pour se lever. Il se dirigea vers son lit et enleva timidement sa chemise. Voyant l'hésitation d'Harry, Draco le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry adorait lorsqu'il faisait ça. Draco voyait immédiatement lorsqu'il se sentait mal à l'aise et il s'empressait de le rassurer à sa manière. Reprenant leur respiration, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Harry, plus à l'aise, enleva son pantalon et s'allongea sur son lit. Les mains derrière la tête et les jambes croisées, Harry regarda amoureusement Draco se déshabiller.

« Ça va, tu es bien là ?, s'exclama Draco sarcastique

- Oui super ! Oh attends je vois pas bien, déplace toi un peu plus à droite.

- Non mais ça va pas, s'insurgea Draco »

Il sauta sur le lit, se mit à califourchon sur Harry et commença à le chatouiller. Harry se contorsionnait, criait, hurlait, riait mais Draco n'arrêta pas pour autant.

Après un bon moment, Draco se décida à faire cesser le supplice. S'en suivit une grande bataille de coussins.

Une fois bien épuisés, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se calmer et reprendre leur respiration, allongés sur le lit.

« On s'ennuie pas avec toi, déclara Harry

- C'est toi qui a commencé »

Harry bailla et rentra sous les couvertures. Draco fit de même et blottit Harry contre lui, lui embrassant tendrement le front.

Harry soupira de bien être et encercla la fine taille de Draco. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Draco était la seule personne qui lui procurait un tel sentiment de sécurité. Bercé par sa lente respiration et enivré par son odeur, il ne pouvait rêvé mieux.

Il remarqua cependant que Draco était très froid. Une de ses caractéristiques depuis quelques temps. Sûrement en rapport avec son secret alors il ne releva pas.

Avant de s'endormir, Harry avait tenu à déclarer : « Je t'aime » auquel Draco répondit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu' Harry se réveilla, il sentit sur son visage un lent va et vient d'une douceur incroyable. Il sourit soupçonnant la main douce et froide de Draco être responsable de cette agréable caresse.

« Bien dormi ?, demanda Draco ne cessant nullement ses caresses

- A merveille !, répondit-il les yeux toujours clos

- Ça te dérange pas que mes amies soient venues ?, souffla t-il après un moment »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Harry remarqua le battement d'ailes présent dans sa chambre.

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le prit dans ses bras, le redressant. Il encercla sa taille et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et dit :

« Je voulais te les présenter aujourd'hui et elles ont été assez malines pour me retrouver ici... Alors voilà je te les présente. Ouvre les yeux »

Harry obéit avec une légère appréhension : Draco lui présentait ses animaux qu'il avait arrêter de traiter de bestioles. Cela ne lui aurait sûrement pas plu. Et puis elles étaient plutôt malines, il l'avait bien compris l'autre jour : Il était enfermé avec elles dans la chambre close de Draco et pourtant il n'avait pu, ne serait-ce que les apercevoir. Et leur bruissement d'ailes n'étaient pas si désagréables à entendre finalement. Il fallait juste s'y habituer.

Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu au plafond une petite douzaine de chauves-souris.

Certaines tournoyaient dans la pièce, poursuivant une ou plusieurs camarades, se disputant tel ou tel fruit. D'autres tentaient vainement de dormir, suspendues au plafond.

Et alors qu'un heureux veinard avait pu se procurer un fruit entier pour lui tout seul, une plus petite et plus agile passa au-dessus de lui comme si de rien était, se retourna soudainement, volant à l'envers et lui subtilisa son butin.

« C'est dingue !!! On aurait dit l'attaque de Vromski, s'écria Harry suivant des yeux la petite sportive qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- Oui, c'est moi qui lui ait appris, déclara Draco ravi de l'enthousiasme d'Harry

- Tu es sérieux ? »

Draco acquiesça silencieusement et rit de l'air abasourdi d'Harry.

« Je te présente Patty, s'exclama Draco accueillant la petite chauve-souris sur son doigt »

Harry se croyait en plein rêve au milieu de toutes ces chauves-souris qui l'entouraient, apparemment très à l'aise, n'ayant aucunement peur d'eux.

« Les chauves-souris sont toutes aussi amicales ?, demanda Harry

- Ça dépend avec qui, répondit Draco simplement »

Je marchais seul aux abords de la forêt interdite. Il était déjà tard et la lune se reflétait sur mes cheveux blonds lorsque je perçus un petit cri de détresse non loin. Je m'y suis précipité et dans mon empressement je faillis écraser la petite bête qui émettait ses cris. Un bébé chauve-souris était là, blessé à l'aile gauche, trop fatigué pour bouger. A genou, je pris la malheureuse, pas plus grande que ma main et avec un ou deux sorts de guérison, je rétablis son aile blessée.

Tout à ma médecine, je n'avais guère fait attention aux bruissements d'ailes qui, autour de moi, se faisaient de plus en plus présents. Relevant la tête, je constatai avec effarement qu'une vingtaine de chauve-souris, sinon plus, volait au dessus de moi.

« Et elles t'ont accepté depuis, commenta Harry

- Ouais ce sont mes bébés, dit-il embrassant la petite Patty sur le museau »

Harry éclata de rire lorsque Patty déplia ses gigantesques ailes noires et les enroula autour de la tête de Draco. Ses ailes couvraient pratiquement toute sa tête. L'on ne voyait plus que ses cheveux blonds platine qui faisaient étrangement contraste avec la noirceur ailée de la petite Patty. Celle-ci se décida enfin à le lâcher.

Harry remarqua alors quelque chose :

« Hey Draco tes yeux, s'exclama t-il

- Quoi mes yeux ?

- Ils sont redevenus bleus. Tu sais depuis quelques temps ils viraient au noir »

Draco bondit sur le miroir posé sur la table de chevet et se regarda.

« Comment ça se fait ?, demanda Harry étonné d'une telle attitude »

La seule réponse de Draco fut un haussement d'épaules.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Omb66 : **Ravie que mon chapitre t'ait autant plu et c'est vrai que je m'y étais beaucoup amusée^^ Et ouais, Hermione est une vraie amie, j'y tenais.

**Zaika : **Contente que tu me suives toujours, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu également.

**Touraz : **Eh ouais la réaction de Ron était à prévoir !

**Jonzac : **Je sais, je ne poste qu'une fois par mois alors c'est dur de replonger dedans :s mais c'est pour ça que je mets, à chaque nouveau chapitre, la fin du chapitre précédent en italique ;) j'espère que ce sera suffisant. En tout cas, c'est gentil de suivre ma fic.

**Cricket32 :** Toi aussi, tu te perds dans l'histoire :'( Je vais essayer de poster plus qu'une fois par mois.

**Yumiki : **Bienvenue à toi. Merci, c'est gentil moi aussi j'aime bien la personnalité de mon Draco^^ J'espère que cette suite t'a plu également.

* * *

**Voilà**

**A la prochaine (en espérant un peu plus tôt)**

**Gros Bisous**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

_Harry remarqua alors quelque chose :_

_« Hey, Draco, tes yeux ! s'exclama t-il_

_- Quoi, mes yeux ?_

_- Ils sont redevenus bleus. Tu sais depuis quelques temps ils viraient au noir »_

_Draco bondit sur le miroir posé sur la table de chevet et se regarda._

_« Comment ça se fait ?, demanda Harry étonné d'une telle attitude »_

_La seule réponse de Draco fut un haussement d'épaules._

…

En cette fin d'été, le soleil tapait encore très fort, ce qui ne rendait pas les entraînements de Quidditch très agréables.

Le premier match opposait les Serdaigles aux Serpentards.

Colin Crivey était le nouveau commentateur au grand désespoir des Serpentards et d'Harry lui-même.

La veille au soir, Harry avait encouragé Draco, ayant maintenant pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble, dans la chambre d'Harry.

C'était maintenant l'heure du match et Harry dut quitter Draco pour le laisser se rendre dans ses vestiaires.

Le match débuta, Harry était dans les gradins en compagnie d'Hermione, Chloé et Ginny. Apparemment, Ron n'avait pas tenu à venir...

Le match avait commencé depuis un quart d'heure et déjà Serpentard menait 20 à 0. le vif d'or ne montrait pas le bout de ses ailes. Le soleil tapait avec une dureté sans pareille.

Draco volait avec une telle grâce et une telle prestance qu'Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Draco scrutait tout le terrain avec minutie, surveillant de temps à autre, l'attrapeuse adversaire des Serdaigles : Cho Chang.

Depuis quelque temps il éprouvait une certaine répulsion pour cette dernière. Sa façon de marcher, de parler et de rire bruyamment avec ses amies, toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres, l'horripilaient ai plus haut point. Bien sûr il avait aussi pleinement conscience que cette nouvelle aversion envers la jeune fille à qui il n'avait, jusqu'alors, jamais porté attention, était due à un certain brun aux yeux vert émeraude dont elle tentait de reconquérir le cœur.

Re-conquérir ! Exact ! Il savait pertinemment qu'elle l'avait déjà fait. Hélas il ignorait les raisons de cet éloignement. Car oui, il y avait eu rapprochement. Il ne supportait de voir les regards mielleux de la Serdaigle, ou de quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs, sur son petit ami.

Un jour, il crut rêver lorsqu'il surprit le regard particulièrement appréciateur de Blaise Zabini, scruter la fine silhouette d'Harry. Ce dernier, après avoir gaiement batifolé dans le lac avec ses copains de dortoir (bizarrement sans le rouquin, remarqua Draco) était ressorti, ses vêtements mouillés, plaqués sur lui, donnant l'impression qu'il ne portait quasiment rien. Draco admirait la vue d'un air lubrique lorsqu'il surprit le regard de Blaise.

Ne pouvant se retenir, il s'élança vers le serpentard, les poings serrés. Blaise, l'ayant vu venir de loin, se retourna, s'attendant à voir la personne vers laquelle Draco s'élançait ainsi, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il comprit que cette personne n'était autre que lui. Il le découvrit malheureusement trop tard. Refaisant face à Draco, il se prit une monstrueuse droite dans le nez. Il s'écroula au sol, gémissant de douleur, le nez en sang. Il vit alors à travers les larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler, Draco se pencher sur lui. Celui-ci l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le souleva afin que leur visage ne soit séparé que de quelques centimètres et qu'il entende bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire :

« Regarde Harry, encore une fois, de la façon dont tu viens de le faire et tu peux être sûr que tu le regretteras »

Et sur ce, Draco l'avait violemment repoussé, faisant claquer douloureusement sa tête sur le sol.

Blaise reconnut son erreur : Reluquer Potter sous les yeux de Draco n'était pas dès plus malin. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable qu'un Serpentard reluque un Griffondor ! Surtout ce Griffondor !

Bien que la réflexion du prince des Serpentards soit tout autre...

Draco revint sur terre, remerciant le ciel que Blaise n'ait pas compris ses réelles intentions.

Le soleil tapait décidément très fort aujourd'hui. Sa peau rougissait à vue d'œil et sa vue se troublait face aux puissants rayons du soleil. Il secoua fortement la tête pour y remédier mais ce fut pire encore. Des étoiles vinrent danser devant ses yeux et un fort mal de tête le prit lui donnant le tournis. Il se prit la tête d'une main se frottant les yeux et tenta de se reprendre.

Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les fragiles de la peau en plein match !

Encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas contre les Griffondors ! Ou pire !!! Les Poufsouffles !!!

Perdre contre les Poufsouffles par un malaise à cause du soleil. Il serait mort de honte. L'école lui en aurait fait baver durant tout le reste de l'année. Menaces et regards noirs n'y auraient rien changé, il en était certain.

D'ailleurs il n'aurait même pas essayé. Il aurait changé d'école avant qu'ils ne comprennent.

Un Malfoy perdre !? Bon d'accord, il n'avait jamais gagné face à Harry. Mais c'était différent ! C'était Harry tout de même !!! Et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait, sans doute, jamais en public, Harry était le plus grand joueur de toute sa génération. Et comme toute génération qui se respecte, celle-ci possédait un seul et unique héros. Et ce héros n'était autre qu'Harry. Son Harry ! Le Harry avec qui il dormirait ce soir encore !

C'était la meilleure année qu'il passait à Poudlard et elle venait à peine de commencer.

Bien que s'il se concentrait un peu plus sur les matchs qu'il disputait il pourrait peut-être le battre au moins une fois. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Dès qu'il grimpait sur un balai il pensait à tout et n'importe quoi et son esprit tordu, comme il l'appelait affectueusement, ressortait en puissance.

N'empêche il supportait de moins en moins cette chaleur étouffante. Etait-il le seul ? Apparemment oui ! il ne voyait même plus clairement le visage de ses adversaires ou coéquipiers. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait sa peau et de légers frissons l'animèrent peu à peu.

Il secoua le col de sa tenue de Quidditch afin de se ventiler mais rien n'y faisait, il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il releva la tête et fit une grimace lorsque la lumière du soleil l'éblouit. Il se prit la tête comprenant enfin ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il redescendit vivement, prenant garde à ne heurter personne. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir son balai et il espérait qu'il aurait assez de force pour redresser sa trajectoire à temps et se poser en douceur.

Malheureusement ce n'était plus de sa force dont il doutait à l'instant mais de sa vue.

Il était ébloui par les moindres lueurs autour de lui et il lui fallait plusieurs secondes de réflexion pour les identifier. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient par tant de bruit. Le vent sifflait, les spectateurs hurlaient. Il avait l'impression que chacun d'eux venait se coller à son oreille pour hurler.

Il se concentra le plus possible sur son but : atteindre le sol et se mettre à l'abri du soleil…

Il était terrifié, parmi tout ce vacarme il entendait les commentaires de Colin Crivey sur le match. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de son problème.

Il ne voyait plus rien. Ses yeux le brûlaient affreusement et personne ne pouvait le guider.

Il redressa son balai et tenta de se calmer afin de trouver une solution.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Omb66 : **Ravie que mon passage t'ait plu^^ J'ai bien aimé l'écrire moi aussi, je me voyais trop dans les rôles hihi.

**Touraz : **J'espère que tu as également aimé ce chapitre-ci^^

**Jonzac : **Ah ! Mes phrases en italique servent à quelque chose ! Merci, je commençais à douter ; )

**Cricket32 : **J'ai pas réussi à poster plus tôt x_x Mille excuses, je croyais vraiment que j'allais pouvoir y arriver…

**Yumiki : **C'est gentil ! Mes chapitres te plaisent vraiment tous ? ^_^

**Kimiukis : **Ah, ben t'as de la chance, tu découvres ma fic la veille d'un post^^ Bienvenue à toi parmi mes lecteurs !

* * *

**Voilà**

**Gros Bisous à tous **

**Et à la prochaine**(quand je pourrais…-_-')


	23. Chapitre 22

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 22

* * *

_Draco supportait de moins en moins cette chaleur étouffante. Etait-il le seul ? Apparemment oui ! Il ne voyait même plus clairement le visage de ses adversaires ou coéquipiers. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait sa peau et de légers frissons l'animèrent peu à peu. _

_Il secoua le col de sa tenue de Quidditch afin de se ventiler mais rien n'y faisait, il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il releva la tête et fit une grimace lorsque la lumière du soleil l'éblouit. Il se prit la tête comprenant enfin ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il redescendit vivement, prenant garde à ne heurter personne. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir son balai et il espérait qu'il aurait assez de force pour redresser sa trajectoire à temps et se poser en douceur. _

_Malheureusement ce n'était plus de sa force dont il doutait à l'instant mais de sa vue._

_Il était ébloui par les moindres lueurs autour de lui et il lui fallait plusieurs secondes de réflexion pour les identifier. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient par tant de bruit. Le vent sifflait, les spectateurs hurlaient. Il avait l'impression que chacun d'eux venait se coller à son oreille pour hurler._

_Il se concentra le plus possible sur son but : atteindre le sol et se mettre à l'abri du soleil…_

_Il était terrifié, parmi tout ce vacarme il entendait les commentaires de Colin Crivey sur le match. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de son problème. _

_Il ne voyait plus rien. Ses yeux le brûlaient affreusement et personne ne pouvait le guider. _

_Il redressa son balai et tenta de se calmer afin de trouver une solution._

Soudain, il entendit un battement d'ailes à ses côtés et pas n'importe lequel. Il ferma alors les yeux afin de se concentrer sur celui-ci.

Il le suivit, son ouïe le guidant. Lorsque le bruissement ralentit, il fit de même et tâtonna l'air de son pied, descendant prudemment jusqu'à toucher le sol. Il soupira et se laissa tomber : Il était à l'ombre. Il avait mal partout, sa peau était comme chauffée à blanc et il ne voyait toujours rien. Il apercevait une flopée de points lumineux devant ses yeux, l'éblouissant.

Il n'entendait plus les cris des spectateurs : il était assis dans un escalier qu'il soupçonna être celui menant aux gradins. Il avança à tâtons et à quatre pattes jusqu'au coin du mur afin de n'être vu par personne dans cet état.

Il entendit une voix non loin de lui... Une voix reconnaissable entre toutes. Des pas précipités se firent entendre, puis deux mains l'empoignèrent doucement par les épaules :

« Draco… Draco est-ce que ça va ?... Réponds-moi, dis quelque chose

- Harry je t'en prie ! Parle moins fort, marmonna t-il ne retenant cependant pas un discret sourire provoqué par la marque évidente d'inquiétude dans la voix d'Harry

- Tu m'as fait peur… »

Il fut alors coupé par la voix froide de Severus Rogue :

« Laissez-le dont respirer Mr Potter… »

Draco, lassé, n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation. Sa vue se rétablissait peu à peu, malgré le mal de tête effroyable qui le gagnait.

Harry délaissa son professeur de potion et se précipita vers sa priorité première qui semblait se remettre. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement au grand damne de Rogue. Draco, lui, ne semblait pas s'en lasser. Il accrocha ses bras autour de son cou sans aucune gène devant son professeur et parrain.

La gène de Severus laissa place à l'inquiétude.

« Potter a toujours eu le don de fourrer son nez là, il ne faut pas. Ou, dans ce cas-ci, sa langue…, se dit-il »

Severus eut un sursaut de stupéfaction lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la véracité de ses pensées.

« Suffit, messieurs ! s'écria t-il férocement, Je crois en avoir assez vu comme ça »

Harry fit un bond se souvenant de la présence de Rogue mais lorsqu'il se retourna il ne s'attendait nullement à ce qu'il vit.

« Potter, tribunes ! Ordonna Rogue sèchement »

Il avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux, comme de l'appréhension mêlée à la peur.

« Laissez-moi un instant…, tenta de répliquer Harry

- Potter, je vous ai dis de vous en aller, le coupa t-il

- Laissez le dont, Severus, intervint Draco derrière Harry »

« Quand s'est-il relevé ?, se demanda Harry, Je ne l'ai pas entendu… »

« Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, Mr Malfoy…, souligna Rogue

- Vous avez raison, tu viens Harry ?, lança Draco une lueur… vorace dans les yeux

- Non, Potter reste ici, rétorqua Rogue précipitamment

- Attends-moi un instant, Harry, chuchota Draco à celui-ci »

Draco entraîna Rogue au loin. Et juste avant de les perdre de vue, Rogue fit un signe bizarre à Harry. Comme un signe de courir, de s'en aller.

Courir ? Mais pourquoi ? Que craignait-il ?

Harry était perdu et avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à quoique ce soit d'autre, Draco était déjà de retour. Seul…

« Tu viens ?, lança t-il l'entraînant

-Euh… Où est Rogue ?, demanda t-il se laissant tout de même entraîner

- Ca n'a pas d'importance !

- Mais… Où on va ? On ne devait pas aller à l'infirmerie ? »

En effet, ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers l'infirmerie ! Ils se dirigeaient même à l'opposé du château.

« Dans la forêt ?, reprit Harry Tu n'as jamais aimé y aller.

-J'avais onze ans Harry, grogna t-il agacé

- Et le match ?

- Quoi le match ?

- Ben tu vas perdre si tu ne retournes pas jouer ou si tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie

- On s'en moque »

Perdre par abandon !? Ce n'était pas son Draco, ça !

« Tu me fais mal à la main Draco, geignit-il au bout d'un moment

- …

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Tais-toi un peu, tu parles trop !, tempêta t-il d'une voix qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas »

Harry n'osa rien ajouter, se laissant entraîner dans la forêt devenue sombre.

Sa vivacité d'esprit semblait bien loin à cet instant. Le fait que Rogue lui ait fait signe de courir juste avant de disparaître ou le fait qu'un Draco particulièrement bizarre l'emmenait au fond de la forêt d'une poigne de fer ne lui semblait pas anormal. C'était Draco, il suivait c'est tout !

Arrivé à un point apparemment prévu, le serpentard s'arrêta et sans aucun préavis, plaqua violemment le griffondor contre un arbre.

Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise alors que son assaillant goûtait d'une langueur presque inhumaine à la peau de son cou. Il le repoussa vivement mais Draco s'accrochait si fort à lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher.

Harry n'osait pas se l'avouer mais… Draco lui faisait peur. Il ne reconnaissait pas la personne dont il était tombé amoureux.

Sa peau était d'une pâleur mortelle, ses yeux d'un noir inhabituel et effrayant et ses lèvres d'un rouge sang.

Draco prit violemment possession de sa bouche, la meurtrissant.

Harry avait mal. Les mains fermes de Draco sur ses hanches et le tronc d'arbre dans son dos lui faisaient mal.

« Dra… Draco, tu me fais mal, arrête »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Il usa de toute sa force pour le repousser. Il n'arrivait cependant à rien, Draco semblait pourvu d'une force surhumaine. Plus il se débattait, plus Draco le plaquait contre cet arbre.

Il cessa alors tout mouvement, incitant Draco à abaisser ses défenses et se préparant mentalement à se battre, une larme roulant le long de sa joue.

Alors que Draco s'acharnait à lui dévorer le cou, Harry le repoussa d'un coup sec et violent. Draco, surpris, s'étala de tout son long à ses pieds et Harry en profita pour sortir sa baguette. Il la pointa sur Draco et hurla : Stupéfix !!!

Un silence de mort s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par les halètements d'Harry en pleurs. Il tomba à genoux, pressant le corps de son amour contre lui et il se mit à crier :

« Pourquoi, Draco, pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, je me serais donné à toi ! Je me serais donné à toi… »

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Cricket32 :**Bonne année à toi aussi ; ) Voilà un chapitre arrivé plus tôt^^ J'espère qu'il t'a plu.

**Vert Emeraude :** Ravie que tu aimes ma fic^^ Je lis les tiennes et je les aime vraiment beaucoup (hihi jsuis toute émue *_*) Mais je peux pas répondre à ta question, ça gâcherait le peu de suspens que j'ai essayé d'installer XD Gros Bisous à toi et Bonne Année

**Omb66 :** Pareil, je peux pas répondre à ta question, ça gâcherait le suspens ; ) Moi aussi, je me suis amusée quand Draco a frappé Blaise hihi. Bisous et Bonne Année à toi aussi^^

**HarryloveDraco :** Voici la suite. Même plutôt que prévue^^ j'espère qu'elle t'a plu

**Yumiki : **Ravie que mon précédent chapitre t'ait plu. Mais idem je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, faut maintenir le suspens ; ) Bisous et Bonne Année à toi

**Touraz :** C'est une bonne question (Pourquoi personne ne remarque le malaise de Draco dans le chapitre précédent ?) Mais en même temps quand le vif d'or n'est pas en vue, on ne regarde pas trop les attrapeurs, on porte plus attention aux poursuiveurs et à leurs buts et c'est le commentateur du match qui ramène l'attention sur eux avec son : Harry Potter a repéré le vif d'or !!! parfois je suis sûre qu'il met même au courant l'attrapeur adverse XD

C'est vrai Touraz, fais remarquer quelque chose : posez toutes les questions qui vous viennent ou lorsqu'il semble y avoir une imperfection ça ne fera qu'améliorer la fic ; )

* * *

**Voilà**

**Bonne année à tous**

**Gros Bisous **

**Et à bientôt^^**


	24. Chapitre 23

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23 ****:**

* * *

_Alors que Draco s'acharnait à lui dévorer le cou, Harry le repoussa d'un coup sec et violent. Draco, surpris, s'étala de tout son long à ses pieds et Harry en profita pour sortir sa baguette. Il la pointa sur Draco et hurla : Stupéfix !_

_Un silence de mort s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par les halètements d'Harry en pleurs. Il tomba à genoux, pressant le corps de son amour contre lui et il se mit à crier :_

_« Pourquoi, Draco, pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, je me serais donné à toi ! Je me serais donné à toi… »_

Il se releva finalement, le visage baigné de larmes et prononça un mobilicorpus. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour retrouver son chemin, réitérant le Stupéfix sur Draco.

Juste avant de partir, Harry avait attrapé la main inerte de Draco dans la sienne et il ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée. Il caressait doucement sa main de son pouce.

Il pénétra prudemment dans le château et se précipita dans un escalier secret. Un des escaliers que lui seul, Hermione et les Weasley connaissaient.

Il était éreinté, cela faisait trop d'émotions en une journée. Beaucoup trop !

Il s'assit dans l'escalier, le cœur battant, les jambes flageolantes. Le corps de Draco se posa lentement à ses pieds sous l'injonction du sort et Harry caressa tendrement la joue du serpentard.

Sa peau était toujours aussi pale, presque blanche, ses lèvres toujours aussi rouges et ses yeux, s'ils avaient été ouverts, seraient toujours aussi obscurs. Le changement physique de Draco n'avait été qu'un premier symptôme.

Aujourd'hui, cela avait évolué au niveau comportemental…

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une présence au pied de l'escalier.

« On t'a cherché partout. Où étais-tu ? demanda Ron, grimpant les escaliers, faisant mine de ne pas voir Draco et surtout la main d'Harry sur la joue de celui-ci »

Harry ne sut que répondre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le rouquin ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et il commençait à désespérer.

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Harry, tu n'as pas l'air bien, suggéra Ron

- J'étais en chemin, murmura t-il tentant de se relever »

Ce qu'il fit tant bien que mal. Ron le suivit et après une hésitation, il s'exclama :

« Tu sais Harry, pour ma réaction face à ton amitié… avec Malfoy, j'ai été bête, mais comprend-moi… Malfoy ! Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amical en lui…

- Ron, si c'est pour dire du mal de lui, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, coupa Harry sèchement

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit Ron cherchant ses mots »

Il semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Harry en eut assez et s'écria :

« C'est bon, Ron, tu es pardonné. Maintenant, rends-moi un service. Va chercher Rogue et Dumbledore de ma part.

- Mais tu es sûr que…

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Va les chercher s'il te plaît.

- Ok. »

Ron s'en alla, à la fois surpris et soulagé.

Harry entra dans l'infirmerie, installa Draco sur un lit et s'assit à ses côtés. Celui-ci commençait à se réveiller, le sort ne faisant plus effet mais Harry se contenta de pointer sa baguette sur Draco, n'ayant pas la force de réitérer son sort.

Le serpentard ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de trouver la baguette d'Harry pointée sur lui. Il inspecta la pièce où ils se trouvaient, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits.

« Oh Harry ! Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal au moins ? demanda t-il soulevant doucement le menton d'Harry pour examiner son cou

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Harry, Le malaise, Rogue,… la forêt.

- Je suis désolé Harry…

- Explique-moi, j'en ai assez ! Explique-moi, je comprendrais, s'écria t-il faisant sursauter Draco

- D'accord, je te dois bien ça, capitula t-il, Tu as du remarquer le changement physique et, plus important, de mon aura… »

La voix de Draco était basse, son regard fuyant et ses mains tremblantes.

Harry baissa sa baguette à cette image, mais Draco reprit vivement :

« Non, garde-la pointée !

- … Pourquoi ?

- On ne sait jamais !... Le changement physique n'était que le premier aspect de… ce que je suis. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. »

A cette expression, Harry resongea à la feuille noircie par la plume révélatrice de Draco qui reposait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet…

« Il existe chez les Malfoys une… malédiction qui touche chaque homme de la famille mais qui saute une génération. Mon père n'a pas été touché, moi si. »

Harry lui fit signe de s'arrêter, lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna au pied du lit. Il s'assit par terre et attira Draco entre ses jambes comme lors de leur premier baiser.

« Harry, ce n'est pas prudent, gémit Draco désespéré

- Je m'en moque et de plus, tu as repris des couleurs, souligna t-il caressant ses douces joues »

Draco se détendit finalement, posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« A part ma famille, seuls Dumbledore et Rogue sont au courant. Rogue, habituellement, me prépare une potion qui… étouffe… mon mauvais côté. Je la bois tous les six mois avant que les effets ne s'estompent. Et il y a deux semaines que j'aurais du la boire. Maladroit comme je suis, le flacon m'a glissé des mains. Rogue était furieux ! Dumbledore a pris cela avec flegme et a décrété que je pouvais tenir une semaine, le temps que Rogue en refasse. Mais les plantes que nous utilisions pour cette potion ont été ravagées. C'est mon père qui avait donné l'ordre de les planter aux abords du château pour faciliter Rogue… mais maintenant… Il veut sûrement me rendre la vie impossible à Poudlard, une fois qu'ils sauront tous ce que je suis… »

Harry resserra ses bras autour des épaules de Draco qui enfouit son visage au creux de son sou, des larmes pleins les yeux.

« Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. Je ne peux pas rester à Poudlard. Il y a trop de monde, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne peux même plus jouer au Quidditch, le soleil est trop fort.

- Le soleil ?

- Oui, c'est le soleil qui m'a fait perdre mes moyens… Tu sens tellement bon, murmura t-il le nez dans son cou »

Harry rougit…

Son sourire se crispa soudainement….

« Draco ? »

Celui-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il était trop occupé à fixer la veine à la base de son cou.

« Ton cœur bat si vite, souffla le serpentard, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, Es-tu effrayé ?

- Non, c'est parce que je t'aime, répondit Harry fermement »

Cette phrase sembla réveiller Draco.

Il releva les yeux et les ancra à ceux d'Harry. Poussant un cri, il se dégagea vivement de ses bras et s'exila au fond de la salle.

« Harry, va t'en ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, s'écria t-il effrayé

- Tu n'as rien fait, Draco, ça va

- Mais j'étais à deux doigts, Harry ! Je t'en prie, va-t'en. Appelle Rogue et Dumbledore et…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Sev… Severus… Je l'ai assommé, s'écria t-il paniqué

- T'inquiète pas, il est solide, il va s'en remettre, rétorqua Harry se rapprochant

- Tu crois qu'ils l'ont retrouvé près des gradins… ? »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, se rendant compte qu'Harry se trouvait de nouveau à ses côtés.

« Oh Harry, mais pourquoi es-tu si imprudent !? cria t-il, levant les bras au ciel et se réfugiant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Arrête de sourire, ce n'est pas drôle, c'est dangereux !

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui te rendait si dangereux !

- Tu ne devines pas ? souffla Draco morose. La peau d'une blancheur mortelle, les lèvres d'un rouge sang, les yeux sombres, l'aura palpable de cruauté, une faiblesse due au soleil et… un intérêt certain pour la veine qui bat au creux de ton cou... »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Omb66 **: Je crois que tu as une réponse à quelques unes de tes questions déjà^^

**Touraz :**Je ne peux malheureusement toujours pas répondre à tes questions mais je crois que tu as déjà compris quelques petits trucs et la suite viendra bientôt ;)

**Stormtrooper2 :** Bienvenue à toi ! Je crois ne t'avoir jamais eu comme reviewer ^^ En tout cas je suis ravie que tu suives ma fic et comme les autres, tu viens de comprendre un peu plus de choses avec ce chapitre et tu en comprendras encore plus avec les autres à venir.

**Harrylovedraco :** Tu as la moitié de ta réponse^^

**Cricket32 : **Ton impression était bonne^^

**Ilovedramas : **Bienvenue à toi ! Voici donc la suite, elle n'a pas été trop longue à venir ?

**Anna : **Bienvenue à toi !Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant. Mais tu vois que ta review est constructive ;) Déjà une remarque intéressante !

Alors pour la fin du chap précédent, même si Dray est un vampire (bon ça tout le monde l'a compris…), je n'avais pas dans l'idée qu'il essaie de le mordre à ce moment là… Je n'ai peut-être pas bien exprimé ce que je voulais mais Harry étant son petit ami, Draco pensait plus à coucher avec lui qu'à le mordre mais avec une certaine bestialité vu qu'il est vampire. C'est vrai qu'il s'attarde sur son cou mais dans ma tête il ne faisait que l'embrasser, jamais il n'a sorti ses crocs et après il l'embrasse à pleine bouche il ne voulait pas le mordre… Je ne sais pas si les autres l'avaient vu comme ça aussi dans ce cas il faudrait que je refasse la fin du chap précédent…

**Est-ce que vous aviez pensé dans le chapitre précédent que Draco voulait mordre Harry ou plutôt qu'il voulait coucher avec lui ?**

**Ce serait gentil de répondre^^**

* * *

Voilà

Gros gros Bisous

Et à la prochaine


	25. Chapitre 24

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24 :**

* * *

«_Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui te rendait si dangereux, Draco !_

_- Tu ne devines pas ? souffla Draco morose. La peau d'une blancheur mortelle, les lèvres d'un rouge sang, les yeux sombres, l'aura palpable de cruauté, une faiblesse dûe au soleil et… un intérêt certain pour la veine qui bat au creux de ton cou... »_

Harry observa Draco se recroqueviller sur lui-même pendant qu'il parlait extrêmement tendu.

Il sourit tendrement et s'exclama :

« Je t'aime Draco ! Et malgré cette malédiction. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

- …Tu es si… étrange Harry…

- Et c'est le vampire qui dit ça !

- He ! Je ne te permets pas, lança t-il visant Harry avec un oreiller, Tu es étrange, admets-le, je te dis que je suis un vampire, par conséquent ; tu es en danger avec moi, et tu souris et me fais une déclaration…

- Tu ne me mangeras pas ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? demanda t-il sceptique

- Parce que tu es à moi et que j'ai tout pouvoir sur toi !

- Non, mais ça va pas ! Les Malfoys n'appartiennent et n'obéissent à personne !

- Permet-moi d'en douter Draco, s'exclama t-il en évitant les nombreux projectiles du serpentard

- Bon, en tout cas, moi, Draco Malfoy, n'appartient et n'obéit à personne ! cria t-il défiant Harry du regard

- Vraiment ? Tu n'appartiens à personne ? susurra Harry s'approchant de Draco d'un pas félin

- …Non ! A absolument personne ! balbutia t-il tandis qu'Harry l'attrapait par la taille pour se coller contre lui

- Il n'y a pas une personne qui te vienne à l'esprit, pas une ? Je ne sais pas moi, une personne que tu aimes, en qui tu as confiance…

- Une personne qui sera toujours là lorsque j'aurais besoin d'elle ? demanda Draco se prenant au jeu

- Oui, exactement !

- Une personne qui pourrait compter sur moi en retour et qui m'appartiendrait tout autant ? continua t-il tout sourire

- Oh oui ! gémit-il grignotant les lèvres du serpentard

- Harry, tu me rends fou, soupira t-il les yeux mi-clos »

Allongé sur son lit à l'infirmerie, un sourire béat aux lèvres, Draco songeait à tout ce qu'Harry et lui s'étaient échangés.

Ces deux derniers jours, Rogue était lui-même allé chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion de Draco qui étaient enfin arrivé à Sainte-Mangouste.

Draco avait de nouveau pu avaler une pleine fiole de ce liquide peu ragoûtant et pour la première fois depuis toujours, il en était ravi.

Mme Pomfresh l'avait gardé en observation, le temps que les effets agissent.

Draco se languissait de pouvoir rejoindre Harry et de l'embrasser tout son saoul.

A sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Draco rayonnait. Il avait caché à Harry l'heure de sa sortie afin de lui en faire la surprise.

En fermant la porte de l'infirmerie, Draco inspecta le couloir.

Le trouvant vide, il ne put se retenir. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et partit en sautillant dans le couloir. Il ne fit pas attention au chemin qu'il avait déjà parcouru. A un détour de couloir, son saut fut stoppé en plein vol et il se retrouva à terre sans comprendre comment. Il se redressa, légèrement étourdi.

« …Désolé Malfoy, je ne t'avais pas vu

- Arrête dont de trembler Longdubat ! Je ne vais pas te mange, s'exclama Draco se relevant et s'époussetant »

Il éclata de rire face à la stupéfaction de Neville.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda t-il. Ma réaction est si inattendu ?... Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui … Bon... Eh bien bonne journée, Longdubat ! »

Neville était resté muet durant la conversation qu'avait essayé d'entretenir Draco. Celui-ci avait donc décidé de se retirer.

« Hum… Malfoy !s'exclama Neville au dernier moment

- Oui ?

- … »

Draco haussa les sourcils en signe d'encouragement mais Neville semblait ailleurs, en proie à une intense réflexion.

Draco suivit son regard et sursauta lorsqu'il comprit ce qui intriguait tant le griffondor. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question muette de Neville. Lui lançant un sourire mielleux, il reprit son chemin.

Neville, lui, ne savait plus où il en était.

« Qu'est-ce que la gourmette d'Harry fait au poignet de Malfoy ? »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Omb66 :** Voici la suite. J'ai un peu de temps en ce moment alors j'ai pu la poster vite^^ J'espère qu'elle t'a plu.

**Ilovedramas :** Ravie que mon chapitre précédent t'ait plu. J'ai trouvé ça mignon de faire Draco se battre avec lui-même pour le bien d'Harry^^

**Stormtrooper2 :** Ah, toi tu as bien compris ce que je voulais dire dans l'avant-dernier chapitre^^ Un vampire qui désire son compagnon tout simplement ! Et non, il n'aura pas été nécessaire qu'Harry devienne le calice de Draco^^ Il fallait juste récupérer de la potion. Personnellement, je préfère comme ça. Pas toi ?

**Cricket32 :**Ah oui, c'est une idée ! Comme je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils couchent ensemble à ce moment là, je n'y avais même pas réfléchi mais c'est vrai qu'à un moment, Draco n'aurait pas pu se contrôler et l'aurait mordu pendant l'acte. Mais tu avais compris mon idée quand même : Draco voulait uniquement coucher avec son petit ami… même si après il n'aurait pu se retenir de le mordre.

**Jonzac :** Hum tu es perdu du style tu ne comprends absolument plus rien à l'histoire ou plutôt les nouveaux événements sont étonnants et imprévisibles ? XD

**Touraz :** Maintenant qu'on sait comment a réagi Harry la question est Comment va réagir Neville ?^^

**HarryloveDraco :** C'est vrai qu'on va tout de suite imaginer que Draco souhaite le mordre lorsqu'on réalise que c'est un vampire… Ah j'ai pas envie de réécrire la fin de l'avant-dernier chapitre !!!

**Narcissa92 :** Ravie que m'a fic te plaise toujours autant^^ La suite n'a pas tardé à venir, j'avais un peu de temps à moi.

**Chrisy :** Bienvenue parmi mes reviewers ! Flattée d'être la première à te tirer une review^^ J'espère que tu en mettras d'autres pour me donner ton avis de la suite. Mdr Je ne connaissais pas Twilight quand j'ai commencé cette histoire il y a 5 ans et je n'ai toujours pas vu ce film qui vient de sortir alors je doute m'en être inspiré XD… De toute façon, l'histoire de ma fic comme toute histoire basée sur les vampires, n'a rien d'original. Le thème des vampires a déjà été visité et revisité il y aura toujours une quelconque ressemblance entre chaque histoire ayant les vampires pour thème.

* * *

Voilà

Gros Bisous

A la prohaine


	26. Chapitre 25

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 25 :**_

* * *

_« Hum… Malfoy ! s'exclama Neville au dernier moment_

_- Oui ?_

_- … »_

_Draco haussa les sourcils en signe d'encouragement mais Neville semblait ailleurs, en proie à une intense réflexion._

_Draco suivit son regard et sursauta lorsqu'il comprit ce qui intriguait tant le griffondor. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question muette de Neville. Lui lançant un sourire mielleux, il reprit son chemin._

_Neville, lui, ne savait plus où il en était._

_« Qu'est-ce que la gourmette d'Harry fait au poignet de Malfoy ? »_

En effet, un bracelet aux mailles fines et élégantes et à la plaque arborant fièrement le nom de son propriétaire habillait joliment le poignet de l'ennemi – présumé - de celui-ci.

…

Draco retrouva avec bonheur la chambre d'Harry et comme celui-ci avait encore cours, il en profita pour se réinstaller.

En effet, il s'était plus ou moins installé dans les appartements du griffondor, il y a de cela quelques jours. Hermione, Ginny et Chloé ne se lassant pas de souligner l'étrange mélange que formaient les couleurs et les symboles de griffondor et serpentard mêlés.

« Je suis tellement content que tu sois là, répéta pour une énième fois, Harry, sa tête reposant sur le torse musclé de Draco, ses bras entourant sa fine taille, tous deux allongés sur le lit, sourire aux lèvres

- Moi aussi, je suis content, souffla Draco. Mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- Quoi dont ? questionna Harry inquiet

- Ce n'est pas si grave, enfin d'un certain point de vue, ça ne peut pas apporter plus de mal…

- Accouche ! coupa Harry lasse de tous ces problèmes

- Tu m'as donné ta gourmette à l'infirmerie l'autre jour, ben en sortant je n'ai pas penser à l'enlever et je suis tombé sur Londubat…

- Et il l'a vu ?

- Ouais

- Et il a fait le lien ?

- Ben je pense pas qu'il ait tout compris, c'est quand même Londubat…

- Je vais lui parler.

- Tu vas lui dire quoi ? demanda Draco sceptique

- Tout ce qu'il sera prêt à entendre. »

...

« Neville ! Je peux te parler une minute ?

- Bien sûr Harry

- Allons dans le dortoir. »

Il s'étonna d'y trouver quelqu'un à cette heure :

« Ron ? Tu n'es pas dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner ?

- J'avais pas faim, souffla celui-ci

- Toi ? Ne pas avoir faim ? Ca tombe bien de toute façon, je voulais te parler à toi aussi. Assieds-toi Neville. »

Ils s'assirent tous sur l'épais tapis au centre du dortoir. Finalement, ça tombait pas si bien que ça, il aurait préféré parler à Neville en premier lieu. Il ne se sentait plus aussi déterminé maintenant.

« Alors Harry, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? tenta Neville

- …Neville, tu es mon ami. Toi aussi Ron, même si on ne s'entendait pas très bien ces derniers temps…

- Ouais et je m'excuse, marmonna celui-ci

- Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu te forces un peu, remarqua Harry. C'est pas grave, c'est déjà sympa d'essayer de respecter mon choix même si tu ne le comprends pas. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de mots. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais Ron lui avait manqué.

« Neville… Il n'y a pas vraiment de façon de le dire alors je vais le faire tout simplement… Pendant l'été, j'ai appris à connaître Draco et maintenant, c'est mon ami…

- Ah… C'est la raison pur laquelle…, bredouilla t-il en indiquant son poignet

- Oui, c'est moi qui lui ai donné ma gourmette, acquiesça Harry

- Ta gourmette ? Tu lui as donné ta gourmette ? s'exclama Ron abasourdi

- Oui, répondit Harry sur un ton de défi

- En même temps, ça explique pourquoi il a été sympa avec moi quand je l'ai croisé, reprit Neville mettant un terme au combat visuel de ses amis. Et je suppose que personne n'est au courant ?

- Si. Il y a vous deux, Hermione, Ginny et Chloé, rétorqua Harry. Et Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Rogue ? s'insurgea Ron. Rogue est au courant ?

- Ouais et il n'a rien dit, lui. Comme quoi ce sont ceux à qui on ne s'attend pas qui nous soutiennent, fit remarquer Harry.

- C'est un reproche ? s'énerva Ron

- Non, pas du tout, juste un constat : mon meilleur ami me rejette et mon prof honni ne dit rien ! Quel comble !

- Oui, mais maintenant, ça va mieux, coupa Neville se mettant entre les deux garçons qui s'étaient relevés prêts à s'affronter

- Non, ça ne va pas mieux du tout, répliqua Ron, je ne comprends plus rien. Mon meilleur ami devient ami avec mon pire ennemi et je dois trouver ça normal ? J'ai l'impression que toute notre vie a changé, l'année dernière, on était encore tous les trois, Herm, toi et moi les meilleurs amis du monde et aujourd'hui, Herm et moi sommes relayés à la seconde place à cause de Malfoy !

- Oh mais arrête, on est toujours les meilleurs amis du monde, mais on ne peut pas rester sans arrêt ensemble… Tu te doutes bien qu'une fois en couple, on a aussi des obligations envers d'autres personnes ! Comme Hermione et Krum en quatrième année

- Mais, là, c'est pas encore le cas, t'as pas de copine, je te parle de Malfoy…

- Oui, mais, moi aussi, je te parle de Draco, souffla Harry les joues rougissantes. »

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Cricket32**** : **Désolée, c'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était un peu court… Mais comme c'était l'acceptation d'Harry sur la condition de Draco alors…

**Stormstrooper2 :**En effet, Draco devra prendre la potion toute sa vie pour rester inoffensif. Et les choses évoluent petit à petit^^

**Jonzac :** Oui, comme j'écris sans savoir ce qui se passera à la fin, le début de l'histoire ne laisse jamais imaginer ce que je vais faire après XD

**Eronoel :**Je crois ne t'avoir jamais eu parmi mes reviewers alors Bienvenue à toi^^

**Omb66 :** Je me demandais justement si le changement de Draco dans le chapitre précédent n'était pas un peu trop radical… Surtout avec Neville… Mais apparemment, ça t'a plu^^ Et j'espère que la suite aussi ; )

**Chrisy-n'etoile :** Ah ben non, je ne connaissais pas Twilight de Stéphanie Meyer mais apparemment il faudrait lol. Oui, j'ai du temps libre alors je peux écrire et poster plus de chapitres ; ) Ravie d'être celle qui t'ai mise aux reviews^^

**HarryloveDraco :**PTDR Tu viens de me faire remarquer un truc là ! Neville n'est PAS si observateur !!! Bon ben, tant pis, on va faire comme si (gardons ça pour nous chuuuut) XD

**Ilovedramas :** Eh oui, Harry lui a prêté sa gourmette pendant son absence^^

**Touraz :**Eh oui, Neville se pose de bonnes questions mine de rien. Ce n'est plus le petit Neville de ses 11 ans… Mais il ne l'a pas posé à haute voix, Draco n'a pas eu à chercher d'excuses XD

**Anna :**Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews^^ C'est vrai que la phrase qu'a dite Harry pouvait amener à deux possibilités : « Je me serais donné à toi » Je n'avais pas imaginé que ça pouvait aussi sous-entendre qu'il lui aurait donné son sang. Pour moi cette phrase voulait obligatoirement parlé de son corps… Mais comme il ne savait même pas que Draco était un vampire à ce moment là… En tout cas, c'est gentil de me l'avoir fait remarquer.

**Narcissa92 :** Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que t'aies mis le lien de ma fic dans ton blog. Au contraire, je suis flattée, merci^^

* * *

**Voilà**

**Gros Bisous**

**Et à la prochaine**


	27. Chapitre 26

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 26 :**

**

* * *

**

_« Oh mais arrête, on est toujours les meilleurs amis du monde, mais on ne peut pas rester sans arrêt ensemble… Tu te doutes bien qu'une fois en couple, on a aussi des obligations envers d'autres personnes ! Comme Hermione et Krum en quatrième année_

_- Mais là c'est pas encore le cas, t'as pas de copine, je te parle de Malfoy…_

_- Oui mais moi aussi je te parle de Draco, souffla Harry les joues rougissantes_

- Quoi ? questionna Ron perdu »

Neville, lui, regarda Harry étrangement.

« Quel rapport avec Malfoy ? reprit Ron

- Ecoute Ron… T'as qu'à demander à Hermione ! »

Sur ce, il sortit en courant du dortoir, le cœur battant, les yeux humides et la gorge serrée. Il s'arrêta de courir une fois arrivé devant sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit en position fœtale, la tête cachée dans son oreiller. C'est ainsi que Draco le trouva une heure plus tard.

« Harry ? Mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Draco s'allongea contre lui et le serra fort dans ses bras, passant sa main le long de son dos pour l'apaiser. Harry se recroquevillant contre lui, parla d'une voix enrouée :

« Je vais perdre mon meilleur ami Draco

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là, s'énerva Draco »

Tout rentrait dans l'ordre, tout était parfait : Harry savait qu'il était un vampire et il l'acceptait, sa potion était de nouveau accessible, il n'était plus dangereux pour personne et Weasley venait tout gâcher !

« J'ai parlé à Neville et Ron, reprit Harry. Je ne leur ai pas clairement dit que l'on était ensemble mais je l'ai sous-entendu. Quand il m'a demandé des explications plus claires, je suis parti en courant en lui disant de demander à Hermione

- Mais il n'a rien dit ? questionna Draco

- Il n'a pas du comprendre ou il n'a pas voulu. Mais je crois que Neville a compris »

Draco rouvrit la bouche pour parler mais une petite voix l'interrompit. Christiane, la gardienne de la porte des appartements d'Harry était apparue dans le tableau proche d'eux :

« Excusez-moi. Un garçon dénommé Neville et une jeune fille du nom d'Hermione veulent voir Harry. Est-ce que je les fais entrer ? »

Harry se redressa, tendu.

« Ils sont seuls ?

- Oui

- Fais les entrer »

Christiane disparut alors du tableau.

Harry tenta de se calmer, respirant calmement, aidé par les caresses de Draco dans son dos.

« Je viens avec toi, s'exclama fermement Draco alors qu'Harry se levait »

Harry lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et soupirant, il sortit de la chambre, Draco sur ses talons.

Neville rougit dès qu'il vit Draco. Hermione, elle, fonça sur Harry, rouge de colère.

« Franchement, t'es gonflé Harry ! M'envoyer Ron avec toutes ses questions…

- Excuse moi Hermione, j'ai pas été très griffondor sur ce coup là, mais j'ai vraiment eu la trouille…

- Non mais, tu réfléchis des fois ?! coupa t-elle, furieuse. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? La raison pour laquelle Ron était fâché ?... Parce que nous étions, lui et moi, ignorants d'une partie importante de ta vie, contrairement à d'autres. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ??? Tu lui dis que je suis au courant ! Du coup, il a tout de suite compris qu'il est le seul à qui tu n'aies pas confié ton secret. Quelle belle preuve d'amitié vraiment !!! »

Harry resta ébahi face au discours d'Hermione.

« Il est pas obligé de tout lui dire non plus, souffla Draco essayant de réconforter son ami »

Mais les trois griffondors le regardèrent avec exaspération. Draco roula des yeux et se plaçant derrière Harry, encercla sa taille de ses bras et déposa de tendres et rassurants baisers le long de sa nuque. Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse.

« Harry James Potter, tu as assez fui comme ça, s'écria Hermione, rompant ce tendre moment, provoquant un grognement de la part de Draco. Tu vas trouver Ron et tu lui dis tout. Plus tu fuis par peur de perdre son amitié et plus tu la perds ! »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**HarryloveDraco : **Eh oui, petit Neville a bien grandi^^ Il comprend même avant Ron maintenant !! mdr

**Cricket32 : **En effet, les chapitres sont courts ces temps-ci mais comme je poste plus souvent… Et puis, ce sont pleins de moments importants alors faut mettre un peu de suspens^^ Mais je sens que tu vas trouver celui-là également trop court ^^' Sorry

**Littleshootingstar123 : **Mdr j'aime bien ton ''OMD'' XD

**Eronoel : **J'ai bien aimé écrire l'annonce de leur couple à Ron alors je suis ravie que ça te plaise^^

**Omb66 : **La réaction de Ron reste encore un mystère eh oui !^^ Désolée, j'ai adoré écrire ces chapitres alors je savoure en mettant plein de suspens avec des chapitres courts. Mais comme les moments sont intenses en émotion, on va pas lui faire subir tout ça d'un coup au pauvre Harry ; ) … Non, c'est pas une excuse valable ? Bon… mdr

**Stormtrooper : **Ah c'est gentil d'avoir insisté la dernière fois pour me mettre une review^^ J'ai vu ça aussi, avait un petit problème de connexion, c'est ça ? Enfin… On ne sait toujours pas comment réagi Ron désolée. Au prochain chapitre ; )

* * *

**Voilà**

**Gros Gros Bisous à tous **

**Je crois que la rentrée a sonné pour certain, moi c'est bientôt :'( … J'essaierai de continuer à poster des chapitres aussi régulièrement que ces jours-ci. **

**Quoiqu'il reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, la fic est bientôt finie mais j'ai déjà plusieurs One-shot et plusieurs fics à chapitre en prévision ; ) J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ^^**

**J'ai hâte de tout vous montrer^^**

**A la prochaine^^**


	28. Chapitre 27

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 27 ****:**

* * *

_« Harry James Potter, tu as assez fui comme ça, s'écria Hermione, rompant ce tendre moment, provoquant un grognement de la part de Draco. Tu vas trouver Ron et tu lui dis tout. Plus tu fuis par peur de perdre son amitié et plus tu la perds »_

_..._

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva sur le bord du lac, seul, ayant refusé que Draco l'accompagne. Devant lui, Ron était affalé par terre, les yeux dans le vague.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et lança la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, faisant sursauter le rouquin :

« Je suis amoureux. »

Avec Ron, il ne fallait rien prédire, il fallait être naturel. Ses réactions étaient tellement inattendues qu'on ne pouvait savoir par quel bout le prendre.

« De qui ?

- De Draco.

- …De Malfoy ?

- Ouais

- …C'est une blague ?

- Non. »

Ils restèrent là, à se fixer pendant un moment lorsque Ron, soupirant reprit sa contemplation du lac.

« Dis quelque chose ! exigea alors Harry au bout d'un moment. »

Ron ne semblait avoir aucune réaction.

En fait…

« Tu ne me crois pas ? s'insurgea Harry

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte. Je ne te crois plus. Je n'ai plus l'impression de te connaître… En fait, je ne parle plus à la même personne depuis ce fameux séjour à l'hôpital avec Malfoy.

- Je suis toujours la même personne, Ron…

- Non, coupa t-il furieux. Mon meilleur ami est parti. Je ne sais pas où mais il est parti !!! J'espérais qu'il reviendrait mais non… Fais-moi signe s'il repointe son nez, finit-il en se levant. »

Toujours sans le regarder, Ron tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Harry, lui, ne bougea pas, choqué, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Puis, furieux, il s'écria, se retournant vers Ron :

« Pas la peine d'attendre, il ne reviendra pas !!! »

Ron resta stupéfait un moment. Harry le rejoignit, poursuivant :

« Peut-être espérais-tu le faire revenir en disant ça, ben n'y compte pas ! »

Se retenant de se jeter sur lui, il s'écria, plus de désespoir que de réelle colère :

« Tu as sans doute raison, je ne suis plus le Harry gamin d'avant, qui choisit ses amis en fonction de cette séparation stupide que cette foutue école nous a imposé alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas… Les gens ne peuvent pas être classés de cette façon ! Il n'y a pas de type de personnalités. Les serpentards ne sont pas tous des futurs mangemorts et les griffondors ne sont pas tous des petits saints ! L'histoire de mon père ne nous a donc rien appris ! Trahi par un de ses plus proches amis. Et tu peux me dire dans quelle maison était ce traître ?! Mince alors, à griffondor !!!... Et outre les distinctions entre maisons à Poudlard, il faut aussi que l'on juge les autres sur leur nom. Etre un Malfoy revient tout de suite à être un mangemort ! Si nous ne leur collions pas directement cette étiquette sur le front, peut-être auraient-ils le temps de s'exprimer, eux, sur leurs opinions… En tout cas, même si mon père n'a pas été très vigilant avec Pettigrow, au moins il était tolérant ! Un Black revient à la même chose qu'être un Malfoy et pourtant, mon père a d'abord essayé de le connaître pour qu'il devienne ensuite son meilleur ami. Et je ne parle même pas de Remus, un loup-garou ! J'aurais du suivre son l'exemple de tolérance, plus tôt. Mais j'ignorais tout cela, j'étais encore un gosse, nous étions tous encore des gosses… Je ne vais pas te blâmer. Je pensais exactement comme toi avant, mais maintenant j'ai ouvert les yeux. Et j'aimerais que tu le fasses aussi… pour notre amitié. Je sais, je n'ai pas été franc envers toi. Mais j… j'ai eu la trouille, d'accord !!! Je n'avais pas peur qu'Hermione soit au courant… ni Ginny, ni Chloé, ni personne d'autre mais j'avais peur que toi, tu le sois. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, Ron… Tu es…. comme mon frère. Tu m'as accueilli dans ta famille et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je ne me vois pas sans toi, en cours, sans toi et tes disputes avec Hermione… Notre trio ne s'éclate pas, il s'agrandit !!! »

Harry était désormais calme, ainsi que Ron qui semblait réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Ron retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lac, Harry le suivit.

Harry était tout essoufflé d'avoir tant parlé. La peur de perdre son meilleur ami et son besoin d'argumenter en faveur de son petit ami lui avaient donné des ailes. Mais maintenant que toute l'adrénaline était retombé, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et ses jambes trembler. Il avait peur d'être allé trop loin, trop vite et trop brusquement. Ron n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Il inspira fortement lorsque Ron prit la parole :

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Malfoy ?

- Ah euh… et si nous faisions cela par étapes. On vient déjà d'en passer une mais tu es sûr de l'avoir bien assimilée ?

- Oui, Harry, j'ai bien tout assimilé : on est plus des gamins, tolérance, amitié… Je veux la suite maintenant !

- …Bon… La première chose,… c'est que… je suis amoureux… d'un homme. Je ne sais pas si je suis homosexuel mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis amoureux de cet homme là… Pour l'instant, ça va ?

- Je pense pouvoir gérer ça…

- Et cet homme, c'est… Draco Malfoy.

- Là, ça va être plus difficile !

- On va en rester à cette étape pour l'instant !

- Je crois, oui… Même si… J'comprends pas vraiment. Je suis pas débile mais… comment dire… ce ne sont que des mots pour moi !

- Tu ne me vois pas avec Draco, c'est ça ?... Ben, tu verras quand on sera ensemble.

- Mais, c'est une autre étape !!!... N'est-ce pas ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais la suite…

- Oui, mais ça, c'est une étape un peu plus haute !

- Bon alors, on va prendre l'étape un peu au-dessous.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- J'aimerais bien que tu discutes avec Draco ou que vous passiez un tout petit moment ensemble, sans vous sauter à la gorge ! Pas seul à seul, on sera tous là et on fera la discussion et vous la prendrez en cours de route. Comme ça, tu verras qu'il peut dire autre chose que des insultes et des moqueries. Vois ça comme : On va tous boire une bièreaubeurre entre amis et j'en profite pour te présenter mon petit ami… C'est la vérité, en fait.

- Sauf que je connais déjà cette personne, que je la déteste et que c'est réciproque…

- …Si on veut… »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Stormstrooper2 :** Mdr c'est vrai j'ai pas pensé à mettre ce nouveau Neville en couple XD J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu en tout cas. Même si Ron ne s'est pas mis en colère contre la ''fouine''^^ D'ailleurs Ron aussi a un peu muri^^

**Cricket32 :** Voici donc la confrontation avec Ron. Il ne s'est pas montré trop sal*** Je l'ai fait murir un peu^^ Dis moi ce que tu en penses.

**Jonzac :** Voilà le chapitre.

**HarryloveDraco :** J'espère que tu aimes un peu plus Ron. Je l'ai fait murir un peu^^

**Maud : **Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà arrivé à ce chapitre. En tout cas Bienvenue parmi mes reviewers^^

**Omb66 :** La discussion entre Ron et Harry s'est pas trop mal terminée. C'est un bon début.

* * *

**Voilà**

**Gros Bisous à tout le monde**

**Et le prochain chapitre sera l'avant-dernier chapitre, ma fic est bientôt terminée : (**

**En tout cas, j'ai été ravi de l'écrire et de vous la faire partager^^**


	29. Chapitre 28

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 28 ****:**

* * *

_« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Malfoy ?_

_- Ah euh… et si nous faisions cela par étapes. On vient déjà d'en passer une mais tu es sûr de l'avoir bien assimilé ?_

_- Oui, Harry, j'ai bien tout assimilé : on est plus des gamins, tolérance, amitié… Je veux la suite maintenant._

_- …Bon… La première chose, c'est que… je suis amoureux… d'un homme. Je ne sais pas si je suis homosexuel mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis amoureux de cet homme là… Pour l'instant, ça va ?_

_- Je pense pouvoir gérer ça…_

_- Et cet homme, c'est… Draco Malfoy._

_- Là, ça va être plus difficile !_

_- On va en rester à cette étape pour l'instant._

_- Je crois, oui… Même si… J'comprends pas vraiment. Je suis pas débile mais ce ne sont que des mots pour moi !_

_- Tu ne me vois pas avec Draco, c'est ça ?... Ben, tu verras quand on sera ensemble._

_- Mais, c'est une autre étape !!!... N'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je croyais que tu voulais la suite…_

_- Oui, mais ça, c'est une étape un peu plus haute !_

_- Bon alors, on va prendre l'étape un peu au-dessous._

_- Et quelle est-elle ?_

_- J'aimerais bien que tu discutes avec Draco ou que vous passiez un tout petit moment ensemble, sans vous sauter à la gorge. Pas seul à seul, on sera tous là et on fera la discussion et vous la prendrez en cours de route. Comme ça, tu verras qu'il peut dire autre chose que des insultes et des moqueries. Vois ça comme : On va tous boire une bièreaubeurre entre amis et j'en profite pour te présenter mon petit ami… C'est la vérité, en fait._

_- Sauf que je connais déjà cette personne, que je la déteste et que c'est réciproque…_

_- …Si on veut… »_

* * *

Cette mise au point avec Ron avait fait un bien fou à Harry. Il se sentait plus léger et il voyait bien que Ron faisait des efforts. Souvent, il le surprenait à observer Draco du coin de l'œil et lorsque leurs chemins se croisaient, il ne lui adressait pas l'ombre d'une hostilité.

Il en était ravi, tout cela allait en de bonne voie. En fait, il était plutôt surpris. Ils avaient tous accepté sa relation avec Draco et Ron était bien en phase de le faire.

Il songeait maintenant à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard où il espérait que peut-être Draco et lui pourraient officialiser leur couple. Sans toutefois en faire une affaire d'état. Juste ne plus se cacher, ne plus réfréner les gestes tendres destinés à l'autre. Il craignait la confrontation entre Ron et Draco, ainsi que la réaction de tous. Peut-être devraient-ils tâter le terrain avec ses amis d'abord ?

Dean et Seamus en premier ? Lavande ? Non, elle s'empresserait de le dire à tout le monde ! Pareil pour Pavarti et Padma…

Ah, Luna !

A elle, il pourrait lui dire. Et même si elle le disait, on ne la croirait pas…

Oui, c'est avec elle qu'il commencerait.

...

« Bonjour, Luna ! Ca va ?

-Tiens, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Harry ? Tu m'as fait sursauter. Oh, ne fais pas attention, les gens sont juste étonnés que tu m'adresses la parole. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Egale à elle-même, Luna avait énoncé cette dure vérité comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps…

Une fois remis de sa gène, Harry sourit, il avait oublié cette caractéristique chez la blonde.

« Tu es unique, Luna ! »

La jeune fille ne sut que dire, elle se contenta de fixer Harry de son habituel regard rêveur. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

« Je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai dit qu'à peu de mes amis… Tu as remarqué que les serpentards et les griffondors se bagarraient moins ?

-Hum hum. Surtout le groupe des chefs. Toi et tes amis et Malfoy et les siens. Et ça influence les autres.

- C'est ça… »

Harry se rendit alors compte de quelque chose.

Ses amis étaient au courant pour lui et Draco alors ils ne cherchaient pas la bagarre mais ceux de Draco ignoraient tout et pourtant ils ne les ennuyaient pas. Enfin, en principe, ils n'étaient pas au courant…

« Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? reprit Luna

-Draco et moi sommes devenus amis

-Voilà qui fera plaisir à Dumbledore

-Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Draco et moi formons désormais un couple.

-Cela explique l'air perdu de Parkinson

-Parkinson ? Tu penses qu'elle est au courant ?

-Je le suppose, oui

-Ah… Mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu en pensais toi.

- Moi ? Je suis ravie pour vous. »

Il n'eut guère plus de réponses. C'était toutefois positif ! Il s'en contenterait.

Par contre, il se demandait vraiment si les amis de Draco étaient au courant pour eux.

* * *

« Bien sûr, ils savent !

-Quoi ? Mais tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

-Ca m'est sorti de l'esprit…

-Ca t'est sorti de l'esprit ! C'est quand même important !

-Il n'y a que toi qui en fasses un tel cas ! Oui, on sort ensemble. Oui, on est deux hommes. Et alors ? Ils n'ont absolument rien à y redire !

-… Ca, c'est la mentalité Malfoy, chéri ! Je ne marche pas comme ça.

-Ben, tu devrais ! Tu es quand même le Sauveur. S'ils osent dire quoique ce soit, dis leur que tu les laisserais se faire massacrer…

-Ca suffit, Draco, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Ca ne les regarde pas ! Qu'ils aillent se fai…

-Ca va, Draco, j'ai compris !!!... Ce n'est vraiment pas avec toi que j'aurais du parler de ça !

-Comment ça, pas avec moi ?! Bien sûr que si.

-C'est important pour moi, Draco. Arrête de plaisanter !

-Excuse-moi. Mais, arrête de t'en faire, tout va bien se passer… »

Peut-être avait-il raison ?...

Le tout, c'est de ne pas en faire toute une histoire. Je suis au Trois Balais, je rigole avec mes amis et mine de rien, j'embrasse mon petit ami… Rita Skeeter passe par là et je me retrouve en première page de la Gazette le lendemain…

Quelle vie !

* * *

« C'est un moulin, ici, pour que vous y passiez tout le temps ?!

- Calme-toi Draco, c'est moi qui leur ai dit de venir. On va tous à Pré-au-lard ensemble alors je leur ai dit de se rejoindre ici

- Dans notre appartement… ?

- Ecoutez moi ça… NOTRE appartement !!

- Oui, NOTRE appartement ! Pourquoi, t'as un problème Weasley ?!

- Arrêtez les gars, c'est pas le moment, on va être en retard pour Pré au lard ! »

Décidément, ça commençait bien…

* * *

Assis au Trois Balais, en compagnie de Ginny, Chloé, Hermione, Ron et Neville, Harry fixait la porte d'entrée avec appréhension.

Draco avait laissé Harry avec ses amis pour rejoindre les siens et dans quelques minutes, il était convenu que les célèbres bandes de griffondor et de serpentards s'assiéraient à une table tous ensemble.

Draco avait tenu à ne pas être seul entouré de tous les amis d'Harry, désirant qu'une approche totale soit faite entre griffondor et serpentard.

Harry avait un peu rouspété mais s'était vite excusé lorsque Draco, énervé, lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne connaissait aucun de ses amis alors que la bande de griffondor passait régulièrement dans leur appartement.

C'est ainsi qu'à l'heure dite, Draco pénétra au Trois Balais, accompagné de ses amis serpentard.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Stormtrooper2 :** En fait, c'est vrai que quand je regarde un peu toutes mes fics, _mon_ Neville est beaucoup moins simplet, j'essaie toujours de respecter un peu plus la personnalité qu'il a dans le livre mais j'aime vraiment pas. Et puis voilà, il grandit c'est tout, na ! Par contre, je ne l'ai pas mis en couple dans cette fic mais peut-être dans une autre que je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment, les couples me glissent des mains, je n'arrive pas à les retenir XD Je sais vraiment pas comment ça va finir XD Mais c'est vrai qu'on met pas assez Neville en couple ! Tu aimerais voir Neville en couple dans ma prochaine fic à chapitre^^ ? Elle n'est pas encore prête d'arriver hein, je préviens quand même ; )

**Cricket32 :** J'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre t'a plu. On a pas encore bien eu la rencontre avec le petit ami mais le suivant arrivera la semaine prochaine ; )

**Jonzac :** La prochaine fois ce sera la fin de cette fic, j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira également ; )

**Omb66 :** Le discours d'Harry m'a pris un peu de temps pour l'écrire. Contente que tu l'aimes^^ Eh oui, il fallait que ça s'arrange entre eux !

**Ilovedramas :**Non, j'avoue que je n'aime pas beaucoup le Ron homophobe et méchant dont on a l'habitude dans certaines fics… On fait de son impulsivité, de la stupidité parfois et c'est chiant… _Mon_ Ron n'est pas comme ça ^^

**Anna :**T'inquiète, comme tu l'as vu dans les chapitres suivants, Ron s'est rattrapé, ils allaient pas se tourner le dos ; ) Par contre, Hermione, elle, est nickel dès le début avec ses répliques philosophiques XD Ah oui, j'ai adoré écrire la dernière conversation d'Harry et Ron : « Mais c'est une autre étape ! N'est-ce pas ? » XD Ca me ferait plaisir que tu lises mes OS, j'ai bien aimé les écrire. Eh oui, la fic se finit déjà (enfin déjà y aura eu 29 chapitres quand même…) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews en tout cas, elles me font très plaisir ^^

* * *

**Voilà**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain et dernier chapitre d'On ne s'y attend jamais **

**Gros Bisous à tous**

**Je vous aime ^^**


	30. Chapitre 29

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 29 :_**

**

* * *

**

_Assis au Trois Balais, en compagnie de Ginny, Chloé, Hermione, Ron et Neville, Harry fixait la porte d'entrée avec appréhension._

_Draco avait laissé Harry avec ses amis pour rejoindre les siens et dans quelques minutes, il était convenu que les célèbres bandes de griffondor et de serpentards s'assiéraient à une table tous ensemble._

_Draco avait tenu à ne pas être seul entouré de tous les amis d'Harry, désirant qu'une approche totale soit faite entre griffondor et serpentard._

_Harry avait un peu rouspété mais s'était vite excusé lorsque Draco, énervé, lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne connaissait aucun de ses amis alors que la bande de griffondor passait régulièrement dans leur appartement._

_C'est ainsi qu'à l'heure dite, Draco pénétra au Trois Balais, accompagné de ses amis serpentard._

Il repéra Harry et se dirigea naturellement vers lui. Il s'assit à sa droite, souriant et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les serpentards grognèrent légèrement au baiser échangé et Pansy, qui s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à la droite de Draco, se redressa vivement et attrapa Théodore Nott pour l'envoyer violemment à sa place. Les serpentards rirent de l'atterrissage quelque peu brutal de Théodore. Draco attrapa délicatement la main de Pansy et la lui baisa :

« Pans', mon cœur, ne sois pas si brutal avec notre pauvre Théo »

Celui-ci, qui se frottait le bras feignant une douleur lancinante, se leva, outré, en s'écriant :

« Mais, je n'ai nullement besoin de ton aide Draco. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Moi, ne pas savoir me défendre ?! Eh, toi, femme ! »

Son discours fut coupé lorsqu'il fut renvoyé, sans ménagement, par la dite femme sur son banc d'où il s'était levé si promptement et où maintenant il couinait sous tant de violence à son égard.

L'hilarité atteint toute la petite assemblée, tant griffondor que serpentard, mais personne ne prit en compte qu'une personne échappait à cet humour.

Agacé, Harry regardait le jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a cinq minutes et qui, maintenant, était blotti contre son petit-ami qui, lui-même, pris au jeu, serrait le garçon dans ses bras, le protégeant d'un ''immense'' danger.

Harry, serrant les dents, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, oublia très vite sa peur du rejet face à leur couple. Il attrapa les bras de Draco, le séparant de l'autre homme et le serrant contre lui avec possessivité.

Ce brusque mouvement fut bien évidemment remarqué et des sourires narquois firent leur apparition parmi les serpentards, tandis que les griffondors tentaient vainement de réfréner leur fou-rire.

Draco, lui, souriait d'un air ému et fier à la fois, un sourcil relevé narguant le griffondor.

Harry, gêné, feint de ne pas comprendre.

« Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

-Bien sûr, refaisons les présentations. Alors, je vous présente – comme vous les connaissez – Blaise Zabini, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. »

Harry se moquait des premiers noms. Bien sûr qu'ils les connaissaient déjà. Et trop bien ! Il avait juste voulu entendre le nom du garçon assis à côté de Draco. Il sentait qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup celui-là.

Théodore Nott…

* * *

L'après-midi passa beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En fait, pour tout avouer, il ne s'était pas intéressé un seul instant au rapprochement griffondor/serpentard, ni à l'acceptation de leur couple par tout ceux qui passaient au Trois Balais. Il avait passé son temps à surveiller les gestes de Théodore Nott dont Draco semblait très proche à son plus grand damne.

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé, non ? demanda Draco, une fois de retour dans leur appartement

-Oui, c'était bien.

-Tu t'es amusé ?

-Hum hum…

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes pas beaucoup ?

-Si, si, je t'écoute. En fait, je me disais que les serpentards ne sont pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé. Pansy est plutôt sympa, Blaise aussi, il a sympathisé avec Hermione, Crabbe et Goyle…

-Vincent et Greg…

-…Vincent et Greg - je crois que c'est le plus surprenant - ils ont super accroché avec Ginny, Neville et Chloé et … Nott…

-Théo…

-Théo… Tu l'appelles Théo ?

-Comme j'appelle Grégory Greg et Pansy Pans'…

-Mouais… Et ThéoDORE a bien sympathisé avec Ron.

-J'ai l'impression que ça t'écorche la bouche de dire ça

- Non, pas du tout !

- Oh, si !

-Mais non…

-… Passons… Tout le monde a sympathisé, en fait… Mais, toi, avec qui t'as sympathisé ?

-…Avec un peu tout le monde.

-Menteur…

-Quoi ?

- Tu mens, t'as pas ouvert la bouche de l'après-midi ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui voulais qu'on fasse nos amis se rencontrer mais si c'était pour mépriser les miens…

- C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai fait ! J'observais, c'est tout.

-C'est ça, t'as passé tout ton temps à bouffer Théo des yeux…

-Quoi !!! Ah non, là tu te trompes complètement, il m'intéresse pas si c'est ce que tu crois…

-Mais non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je vois bien que tu ne l'aimes pas et t'as pas arrêté de le surveiller… »

Harry ne sut que répondre. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été discret.

« C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste que je le connaissais pas avant. C'est vrai je ne l'avais jamais vu avec vous, c'est vraiment votre ami ?

-Oui, c'est vraiment mon ami et j'y tiens ! Il n'aime pas être en bande parce que… ben, tu imagines bien qu'en général, on n'est pas comme ça en présence d'autres serpentards. Si t'es à Serpentard, tu dois faire honneur à ta maison. On est surveillé de partout ici, ça vient vite aux oreilles de nos parents et tu t'en prends plein la poire une fois chez toi. Ne t'attends pas à nous dire bonjour dans le couloir et qu'on te réponde joyeusement. Même avec cette après-midi… Alors Théo préfère la jouer solitaire plutôt que feindre les amitiés telles que Bulstrod ou autre… Alors, lui fais pas la gueule ! Même Weasley l'apprécie franchement !

-He ! Si je dois appeler Crabbe et Goyle par leur prénom, tu dois aussi en faire de même pour Ron !

-… Tu peux les appeler ''Crabbe et Goyle'' finalement… »

Harry éclata de rire à la tentative de fuite de son petit ami. Celui-ci avait essayé de s'échapper de la chambre mais Harry le retint bien vite et bientôt une course poursuite débuta dans leur appartement.

Riant aux éclats, Draco sauta par-dessus le canapé pour échapper à Harry mais celui-ci se jeta sur lui et ils s'étalèrent sur le sol au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la bande griffondor/serpentard nouvellement formée.

« Ohlà, on se calme les tourtereaux ! Vous avez des invités je vous signale !, fit reamarquer Blaise

-En général, des invités, on les invite, Zabini ! Et je ne me souviens pas avoir invité qui que ce soit, répliqua Harry bougon, empêchant Draco de se relever, bien décidé à montrer qu'il n'était pas gêné pour deux sous et qu'il ne comptait pas bouger

-Harry ! C'est moi qu'il les ai invité ! Lève-toi enfin !

-Non !

-Non ? Alors comme ça, on n'est plus gêné face aux réactions des autres.

-Non ! bouda Harry, serrant Draco dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou. »

La petite bande éclata de rire et tout en refermant la porte, ils s'installèrent tous autour du couple allongé sur le tapis du salon.

« Je crois que question originalité, on a fait plus fort que les maraudeurs, Harry, s'exclama Ron une fois assis

-Qui sont les maraudeurs ? demanda Draco

-Vous allez pas y croire, vous verrez notre ancien prof de DCFM d'une toute autre façon, assura Ginny

-C'est moi qui raconte, s'exclama Harry se redressant, restant tout de même contre Draco »

Ginny et Chloé sourirent tendrement au couple enlacé sur ce tapis et Harry commença à raconter à toute cette petite bande hétéroclite tous ses souvenirs et toutes ses histoires qui lui tenaient tant à cœur.

Dumbledore sourit, les yeux pétillant, regardant la pièce où tous, serpentards et griffondors confondus, étaient pendus aux lèvres d'Harry, faisant de grands gestes pour illustrer ses histoires.

Dumbledore soupira, ravi, tournant les talons.

* * *

« Et en fait, vous avez eu exactement le même parcours que tes parents, Harry, analysa Hermione. Ils se détestaient, ta mère trouvant ton père incroyablement arrogant et un jour, on ne sait comment, ils sont tombés amoureux. Comme vous !

-…

-Je crois que tu viens de faire un heureux là, Granger ! rigola Draco, serrant Harry, tout tremblant dans ses bras

-Ces histoires d'amour là sont vraiment les plus belles, s'extasia Ginny. Ce sont celles dont On ne s'y attend jamais ! poursuit-elle en gloussant lorsque les deux garçons s'embrassèrent avidement. Hum, peut-être qu'on devrait les laisser seuls maintenant, non… ? »

* * *

_**F I N**_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Cricket32** : La confrontation Serpy/Griffy n'a pas été violente au contraire ^^ J'espère que la fin t'a plu en tout cas

**Stormtrooper2 : **Eh non, la rencontre à Pré-au-lard entre griffondor et serpentard n'a pas tourné en bagarre^^

**Jonzac :** Eh oui, c'est la fin ! Ca a l'air court pour toi mais j'ai vraiment mis du temps à l'écrire, moi ! XD J'espère que tu auras aimé ce dernier chapitre en tout cas

**Omb66 :** Et voilà, j'espère que la rencontre au Trois Balais t'a plu. Je voulais qu'elle soit surprenante^^, pas la bagarre générale attendue^^

**Groumd :** Ravie que ma fic t'ait plu. Tu es arrivé juste à la fin de l'histoire, t'auras pas eu à attendre chaque chap ; )

**Yaoi94 :** ^^ Contente que tu aimes autant ma fic^^

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !

J'ai été ravie de partager cette fic avec vous

J'espère que la fin vous aura plut

Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour une petite série de One-Shot de mon invention et quelques fics à chapitre à venir.

Gros gros Bisous à tous

A la prochaine


End file.
